LEGO: Star Wars
by dimitrix
Summary: Un resumen de todo lo sucedido a lo largo del videojuego LEGO: Star Wars. Escrito y resumido por Dimitrix.
1. 1·Negociaciones

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 1: NEGOCIACIONES

Un crucero de la república de color rojo y blanco avanzaba rápidamente dirigiendose a una estación de la Federación.

El crucero entro en la estación y aterrizo lentamente en el hangar, a su alrededor había un grupo de droides entrenando.

Desde arriba, un grupo de jedis encapuchados salían del crucero y se dirigían a una puerta que tenían delante, un droide buitre se dirigía caminando hacía el crucero.

La puerta se abrió y se mostraron a los jedis: Qui-Gon-Ginn y Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ambos jedis fueron recibidos por un droide de protocolo metalizado de la Federación llamado TC-14, les acompaño a ambos jedis a una sala.

Afuera, sonó una alarma y todos los droides que habían en el hangar, salieron corriendo despavoridos mientras bajaba del techo una torreta.

Uno de los pilotos del crucero aviso a su compañero. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían.

La torreta disparo al crucero, y el crucero estallo en varias partes.

Los pilotos quedaron asombrados de no haber muerto pero se fijaron que no tenían suelo, ambos cayeron y se rompieron de inmediato, murieron.

Los jedis oyeron la explosión, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una trampa, sacaron inmediatamente sus sables láser.

Ambos estaban metidos en una sala de junta con una puerta reforzada, el jedi Qui-Gon forzó la puerta utilizando la fuerza, la puerta estallo y todos los pedazos fueron esparcidos hacía afuera.

La alarma sonó y un grupo de cuatro droides de reconocimiento aparecieron por ambos lados.

Ambos jedis acabaron con los droides con sus sables láser.

Otros dos droides de batalla estaban mas adelante, el jedi Obi-Wan, acabo con ellos utilizando sus poderes jedi.

Mientras se dirigían hacía el otro pasillo de la derecha, se fijaron que un grupo de droides PK salían de una puerta que había a la derecha.

Cuando giraron a la izquierda, se encontraron con mas droides de batalla, un par se dirigió a ellos y ambos jedis acabaron con ellos, el otro par de droides les estaba disparando con sus blasters.

Los jedis esquivaban sus disparos dirigiéndolos a un grupo de contenedores que estaban en medio de ellos, ambos esquivaron sus disparos devolvíendoles sus propios disparos, ambos droides quedaron destruidos.

Mas adelante, estaba el droide de protocolo TC-14, los jedis le pidieron que le ayudaran a sacarles de allí.

Inmediatamente TC-14, se dirigió a una puerta que solamente podía abrirla un droide de protocolo.

El droide abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en una sala estrecha, adelante había otra puerta donde también solamente podía abrirla un droide de reconocimiento.

Ambos entraron en una sala extraña donde había mas contenedores y la única salida estaba bloqueada por un muro de piezas incrustadas entre si.

El jedi Qui-Gon-Ginn saco las piezas utilizando la fuerza y las dejo amontonados en un rincón formando una rampa.

Inmediatamente aparecieron dos droides de seguridad y empezaron a disparar a los jedis, los dos jedis esquivaron sus disparos y les destruyeron con sus sables.

Ahora que no había nadie alrededor, decidieron salir por aquel hueco.

··

Al salir, se encontraron con una sala grande llena de droides y lo peor de todo es que por donde habían salido, era un agujero en medio de lo alto de la pared.

El jedi Qui-Gon salto utilizando sus poderes, los droides les vieron y empezaron a disparar al jedi, su padawan Obi-Wan salto y también salto el droide TC-14.

Ambos jedis empezaron a destruir a cada uno de aquellos droides, les destruyeron pero había otro droide que no paraba de disparar y estaba mas atrás colocado en una ranura.

El jedi Qui-Gon se dirigió a acabar con el, de un salto grande, se coloco en la ranura y de un golpe de su sable láser acabo con el droide.

Ambos jedis asintieron, se preguntaron como iban a salir de la estación, entonces se dieron cuenta de que adelante había otra sala y que mas atrás había un transporte de la federación, era la única salida.

Caminaron hasta bajar por una rampa, ahí se encontraron con otro grupo de droides, inmediatamente aquellos droides empezaron a disparar. Pero lo pero fue que al parecer, llamaron la atención de un grupo de droidekas, un par de aquellos droides estaban metidos en la sala con aquel transporte, activaron los botones que apagaban el escudo de plasma de la barricada que protegía la sala, el escudo se apago y ambos droidekas salieron rodando hasta formar un batallón, por detrás el escudo volvió a encenderse, los droidekas activaron sus armas y sus escudos esféricos.

Ambos jedis enfrentaron al batallón de droides dirigidos por un par de droides comandantes. Los jedis acabaron con los normales y empezaron a enfrentar a los comandantes, aquellos eran mas difíciles de destruir, dieron un par de golpes con sus sables y pudieron destruir a los comandantes.

Luego se fijaron en los droidekas que protegían su transporte de salida.

Se dirigieron hacía los droidekas, aquellos droides empezaron a dispararles lanzándoles un disparo doble, aquellos eran mas poderosos que los droides de combate.

Qui-Gon se enfrento al de la izquierda mientras que Obi-Wan se enfrento al de la derecha.

Esquivaban sus disparos pero no podían vencerles por culpa de su escudo, ambos jedis dieron un salto y abalanzaron sus sables láser contra el suelo haciendo que la onda expansiva destruyera sus escudos.

Ahora que no tenían escudos, eran mas fáciles de destruirles, empezaron a atacarles con sus sables láser pero era como destruir a los droides comandantes. Ambos al final acabaron con los droidekas.

Ahora si que por fin destruyeron a todos los droides, pero lo complicado era que tenían el escudo de plasma encendido y no podían entrar en la sala del transporte.

Se fijaron en unas ranuras que estaban puestas como de adorno, con sus poderes jedi, desmantelaron las ranuras y las convirtieron en plataformas.

Saltaron sobre las plataformas y entraron directos en la sala. Pero luego se percataron de que para activar el transporte necesitaban a un droide de protocolo, y el único que tenían era TC-14, pero el no podía hacer nada.

Entonces decidieron hacer lo mismo que hicieron los droidekas.

Se colocaron sobre los botones y se desactivo el escudo de plasma. Ahora pudo pasar TC-14.

Pero cuando se dirigieron hacía el transporte, otro grupo de droides salieron por detrás del transporte y empezaron a disparar a los jedis.

Tenían que proteger a TC-14 para que pudiera activar el transporte.

Los jedis acabaron con los droides de una sola vez.

Ahora que estaba todo despejado, pudieron hacer que TC-14 prendiera el transporte para que ellos pudiesen escapar.

TC-14 se dirigió a un interruptor que había al lado del transporte y lo encendió.

Automáticamente la puerta del transporte se bajo.

Los jedis se despidieron de TC-14 porque aunque fuese un droide de la Federación, sabía bien a quien ayudar.

Qui-Gon-Ginn fue el primero en meterse dentro.

Luego entro Obi-Wan Kenobi entrando como si se tratase de una película de espías, se apoyo en la pared hacíendose parecer un idiota.

Su maestro Qui-Gon-Ginn le miro con mala cara.

Kenobi asintió irónicamente mientras a su lado se cerraba la puerta.

El transporte estaba siendo colocado en una nave de guerra de la Federación con destino al planeta Naboo.

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·La invasion de Naboo

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 2: LA INVASION DE NABOO

Cientas de naves de la Federación, salían de sus bases y ascendían hacía el planeta Naboo.

Cuando aterrizaron en el planeta, sacaron sus tanques con droides al mando, algunos droides conducían sus jets voladores.

Los jedis Qui-Gon-Ginn y Obi-Wan Kenobi, salieron del transporte del cual se habían metido antes, el tanque salió y empezo a hacer su marcha por el bosque de Naboo.

Qui-Gon decidió que era la hora de saltar.

Ambos jedis saltaron de un salto, Qui-Gon aterrizo perfectamente mientras que Obi-Wan cayo torpemente en el suelo.

Qui-Gon se percato de la cantidad de tanques que se dirigían hacía ellos. Obi-Wan pero sintiendo un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Los jedis avanzaron por un bosque estrecho mientras a su paso no dejaban de aparecer gungans, droides y otras criaturas. Todos estaban en peligro.

Uno de los tanques les corto el paso tirando un gigantesco árbol haciendo que se les cortara el paso.

Ambos jedis utilizaron sus poderes jedi para levantar el árbol. Ahora que tenían el camino despejado continuaron.

Pero luego se percataron de que ahora había un tanque dañado colocado justo en medio del camino, ahora no tenían manera de salir.

Pero de pronto salieran de la nada, un grupo de droides que empezaron a disparar a los jedis. Los jedis se defendieron cortándoles con sus sables láser.

Ambos pensaban que no tardarían mucho en que volviese un nuevo grupo de droides. Tenían que buscar la forma de sacarse el tanque de encima.

El maestro Qui-Gon se le ocurrió utilizar sus poderes jedis para hacer que explotase uno de los carburantes del tanque. Qui-Gon utilizo la fuerza para hacer que estallase el carburante, poco a poco empezaba a ponerse rojo, se puso tan rojo el carburante que estallo haciendo que explotase en partes el tanque.

Cuando atravesaron los restos del tanque, el jedi Qui-Gon se percato de algo que había en el camino.

Un gungan estaba oliendo unas rosas sin percatarse de que un tanque estaba a punto de arroyarle, olió las rosas y no le gustaron. El maestro Qui-Gon no pudo quedarse a ver como aquel gungan iba a ser aplastado. Lo tiro encima y el tanque paso encima de ellos sin aplastarles.

El gungan Jar Jar Binks felicito a Qui-Gon por haberle salvado dandole un abrazo, pero Qui-Gon se lo quito de encima.

Luego llego Obi-Wan.

El gungan Jar Jar Binks, les dijo que conocía un lugar donde podrían estar a salvo. Ambos fueron acompañados por el. Justo en ese momento apareció otro grupo de droides y ellos empezaron a dispararles.

Los jedis inmediatamente subieron por unas escaleras que llevaban a unas ruinas.

··

Llegaron a un pasaje montañoso donde había un puente que cruzaba el camino, pero al final del camino no había forma de cruzar.

Entonces Qui-Gon se percato de un mural de un gungan colocado al lado del muro, utilizo la fuerza para sacar el mural y convertirlo en una plataforma volante.

Saltaron sobre la plataforma y llegaron al otro lado del camino, ahí había un droide que empezo a dispararles, pero el maestro Qui-Gon le destruyo con su sable.

Luego se percataron de que había una columna que les cortaba el paso, intentaron de saltarlo pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente. Pero Jar Jar si la tenía.

El gungan salto sobre la columna y empezo a bajar, al lado se mostró a un sistema mecánico que estaba puesto por alguna razón.

Luego se percataron de que no podían seguir y la otra columna era mucho mas alta que la anterior.

Los jedis se dieron cuenta de para que servía aquel sistema mecánico, accionaba una plataforma escondida. Los jedis utilizaron la fuerza para mover la palanca roja del sistema, bajaron la palanca roja y la plataforma escondida bajo delante de ellos.

Jar Jar salto sobre la plataforma y de ahí salto sobre la siguiente columna y esta empezo a bajar mostrando un par de huecos ocultos.

Salto sobre un par mas y se bajo el ultimo mostrando que había estado escondido un droide esperando a atacar.

Los jedis se dieron cuenta y atacaron a aquel droide.

Pero luego vieron que al otro lado, había otro par mas de droides esperándolos. Empezaron a dispararles pero ellos se defendieron.

Acabaron con ellos pero otra vez no había camino por el que cruzar, atrás había un bloque de ladrillos y arriba había una reja de piezas. El jedi Obi-Wan utiliza las piezas para formar otra plataforma.

Saltaron sobre la plataforma y ahí se encontraron con el siguiente trozo de camino, pero arriba había otro par mas de droides, empezaron a disparar, pero ambos jedis les tiraron abajo con sus poderes jedi.

Luego se metieron dentro de una cueva que parecía ser la ultima salida.

··

Salieron por otro camino donde no había salida, había un puente de madera que estaba colgado de arriba, pero un grupo de piezas lo mantenían quieto.

El maestro Qui-Gon utilizo sus poderes jedi para quitar de en medio las piezas y colocarlas en otro lugar. Inmediatamente el tronco bajo rompiendo por encima las ultimas piezas que tenían debajo sosteniéndolo.

Subieron por el tronco y se encontraron con un jardín mojado, pero habían mas droides y estos dispararon contra los jedis.

Acababan con un par y otro par aparecía de la nada.

Al final acabaron con todos.

Se percataron de otro tanque dañado atorado delante en un camíno, pero lo dejaron porque nos les conducía a ninguna parte.

Avanzaron por el jardín y se percataron de que había una salida pero estaba protegida por un grupo de tres droides

El jedi Obi-Wan imprudentemente salto y aterrizo sobre el trozo de jardín y este se enfrento a los tres droides, acabo con ellos.

Por otra parte también se percataron de que la salida estaba tapada por un grupo de troncos, ambos jedis utilizaron la fuerza para remover los troncos.

Amontonaron los troncos por detrás pero luego se percataron de que no había salida, era otra sala vacía.

Pero entonces Qui-Gon se dio cuenta de otra columna que había mas adelante.

Jar Jar salto sobre un muro de bloque y avanzo hasta dirigirse hacía la columna, la columna y se mostró la salida, ambos entraron dentro.

Aparecieron en otro bosque donde también se estaba produciendo una serie de persecuciones sin parar.

Entraron en el bosque pero entonces se enfrentaron a un grupo de droides que salieron de entre la hierba, empezaron a destruirles uno por uno pero eran demasiado escurridizos, al final acabaron con ellos pero les costo demasiado.

Avanzaron por camino boscoso hasta encontrarse con un lago alejado de los droides.

Jar Jar les dijo que sus superiores estaban debajo del agua. El se metió dentro y los jedis no tuvieron mas opción que seguirles.

··

Bajo el agua nadando, se encontraron que tenían delante a toda una ciudad submarina.

Se metieron en un palacio y se reunieron para entablar con el Jefe Nass.

Qui-Gon le dijo que necesitaban buscar una forma de llegar al palacio de Theed.

Pero el jefe Nass se negó.

Qui-Gon no tuvo mas opción que engatuzarle utilizando sus poderes jedi.

El jefe Nass cambiando de opinión a propósito, decidió darles el transporte necesario para llegar a la ciudad de Theed, y acompañados por Jar Jar.

Ambos se metieron dentro de un Bongo Gungan y salieron al mar dispuestos a llegar a la ciudad de Theed para buscar a la reina.

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·Huida de Naboo

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 3: HUIDA DE NABOO

Un batallón droide se dirigía con mucha firmeza a conquistar el palacio de Theed.

··

Dentro de la ciudad, un Bongo Gungan descendió a la superficie, ambos jedis salieron esperando no haber llegado demasiado tarde para salvar a la reina.

··

La reina miraba desde la ventana de su palacio, como un ejercito droide se apoderaba de lo que era su ciudad.

Un grupo de droides entraron en el cuarto de la reina apuntandole con sus blasters, la reina Amidala no tuvo mas opción que ser apresada por aquellos droides.

··

Mas abajo en la ciudadela, escoltaron a la guardia real de la reina, el capitán Panaka y un par de la escolta de la reina incluida ella, habían escoltados por los droides, levantaban los brazos mientras eran acompañados por los droides.

Los jedis estaban arriba en la terraza esperando el momento para atacar, Obi-Wan le señalo a Jar Jar para que se acercase.

Se acercaron para dar el salto y atacar en el momento preciso, sacaron ambos sus sables láser.

Ambos jedis dieron el salto, Qui-Gon activo su sable de luz verde, mientras que a Obi-Wan se le estropeo el sable y no se lo podía sacar.

Qui-Gon destruyo a los droides de escolta y utilizo sus poderes jedi para diezmar al comandante.

En ese momento a Obi-Wan pudo sacarse su sable, pero ya no había a quien combatir.

Qui-Gon se llevo un gran disgusto.

Guardo su sable mientras sonreía irónicamente, a su lado bajaba Jar Jar que se cayo torpemente de culo.

Qui-Gon le dijo a la reina que se encontrarían mas tarde en el otro lado del palacio, ellos se dispusieron a marcharse mientras la reina y su escolta se disponían a librarse de los droides.

Un par de droides atacaban a unos guaridas que estaban delante de una terraza, mientras que arriba en la terraza habían un grupo de droides que disparaban a lo francotirador, por arriba en la terraza, había otro par de droides que disparaban mas alto.

La reina Amidala y su capitán sacaron sus pistolas y empezaron a disparar a los droides.

Acabaron con los de abajo pero quedaban los de arriba, y no había manera de subir.

La reina se percato de un gancho colgado del techo que solo podían utilizarlo los que usaban armas.

La reina acciono una cadena y esta se engancho con el gancho y le permitió subir.

Ahí empezo a disparar contra los droides de la terraza.

Giro a la izquierda y otro par mas de droides salieron de la nada. La reina les ataco con disparos antes de le dispararan a ella. Luego les disparo al otro par mas de droides que estaban en la terraza de al lado.

Dos partes del palacio estaban desalojadas.

Activo otro gancho y subió a la siguiente terraza, ahí también habían mas droides, por suerte llego el capitán Panaka que acabo con ellos rápidamente.

Activaron de nuevo el gancho y subieron hacía otra terraza. Ahí había otro par mas de droides y su comandante, acabaron con ellos disparandoles, el comandante se resistió mucho a ser diezmado.

Subieron a otra terraza mas y se encontraron con mas droides todavía, acabaron con ellos lo mas rápido que podían antes de que ellos les dispararan por todas partes.

Estaba siendo muy agotador el enfrentarse a muchos droides por doquier.

Ahora que de nuevo estaba todo despejado, se dirigieron por una salida.

··

Había una escalera que daba lugar a una sala circular con vitrinas en el techo y en las paredes, pero había otro par mas de droides vigilando la sala.

Bajaron por las escaleras y entonces los droides percataron de ellos, y otro par salió por detrás de las columnas, ambos acabaron con ellos rápidamente.

Entraron en la sala con vitrinas, se percataron de que por detrás, los droides no se habían dado cuenta, la reina Amidala disparo a los cristales hacíendoles llamar la atención.

Acabaron con ellos con mucha dificultez pero al final fueron destruidos, la siguiente salida estaba conducido por un puente que daba a una puerta, pero estaba enrejada, entonces el capitán Panaka se dio cuenta de que había un interruptor rojo que activaba la puerta, le disparo y las rejas subieron. Entraron por la puerta.

··

Cuando salieron y entraron en otro salón, se percataron de un extraño ruido electrónico que ya lo habían oído antes, los jedis estaban abajo y en problemas.

Había un ascensor pero estaba tapado, la reina Amidala, le disparo al tapón de cristal y ambos bajaron por ahí, el ascensor estaba desconectado por eso no funcionaba.

Se encontraron con los jedis mas abajo y estaban siendo atacados por mas droides, todos ellos acabaron con el batallón de droides.

Ahora que todo el lugar estaba despejado de droides se dispusieron a avanzar por el recorrido.

La reina subió por unas escaleras que daban a un recorrido puesto en modo laberíntico. Activo un gancho y subió. Anduvieron por una columna tras otra, luego se percato la reina de que habían mas droides en las terrazas.

Activo el gancho y salto hacía la terraza, acabo con los droides de un solo disparo, luego volvió con el capitán Panaka.

Se encontró de vuelta con los jedis y ambos continuaron por el recorrido, mas adelante había otro batallón mas de droides. Todos y cada uno de ellos destruyeron a cada droide.

La salida a otro lugar del palacio, estaba enrejada de vuelta, pero la reina se acordo de lo del puente, salto sobre unas plataformas que se elevaban como una grúa y le disparo a cada uno de los interruptores.

Había un par en cada columna, la reina le disparo a un lado, el capitán Panaka le disparo al otro par de interruptores, ahora la puerta se abrió.

··

Entraron en un pequeño jardín deshabitado, avanzaron por un puente que conducía al siguiente jardín, el mayor, estaba repleto de droides liderados por un comandante, acabaron con ellos con mucha discreción.

La reina dijo que abajo de cada una de las bóvedas de hibernación, se encontraba el hangar de la guardia real, pero no sabía cual de todos y estaban todos cerrados, la única forma de abrirlos es apretando el interruptor de la punta.

Luego vinieron un par mas de droides de los que se olvidaron de destruir.

Habían tres grandes y cada uno de ellos abría uno pequeño.

Al final de la terraza había uno que le resultaba familiar, los jedis saltaron sobre los interruptores de las bóvedas.

La reina le disparo a la bóveda protectora y se rompió, por debajo se mostró un conducto que conducía a mas abajo. La reina se metió en el y fue bajando rápidamente.

··

Abajo, había un par de droides aburridos que estaban buscando la forma de divertirse mientras el resto conquistaba el palacio.

Uno de ellos le dijo al otro una cosa muy graciosa y empezo a imitar a un soldado, ambos se rieron mientras decían la única cosa que sabían decir: "Roger Roger".

De pronto un par de jedis aterrizaron aplastando a los droides.

La reina les acompaño al transporte para poder ir a Coruscant.

Obi-Wan con mala manía aplasto aún mas uno de los droides. El droide alzaba el brazo en señal de piedad.

La reina les presento su transporte real, un crucero blanco metalizado de gran relieve.

La nave despego con todos dentro abandonando el hangar y dirigiendose al espacio.

CONTINUARA...


	4. 4·Carrera de vainas en Mos Espa

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 4: CARRERA DE VAINAS EN MOS ESPA

La nave real de la reina desapareció del planeta Naboo para embarcarse al planeta Coruscant, por desgracia algo fallaba en la nave, como única opción no tuvieron mas remedio que embarcarse en el planeta desierto Tatooine.

Aterrizaron en unas llanuras desiertas.

El jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, comprobó el motor de la nave, con solo golpearlo con la llave inglesa, se rompía fácilmente, estaba defectuoso y no servía para nada.

Obi-Wan disimulo no haber hecho nada.

Ambos jedis junto con el gungan Jar Jar Binks, el droide de reconocimiento R2-D2 y la sobrina de la reina Padme. Se embarcaron en el desierto en busca de algún motor.

Entraron en una tienda donde parecía que tenían lo que necesitaban.

Dentro de la tienda, el dueño era un alienigena con forma de insecto y de color azul, y su ayudante, un joven niño humano.

El dueño Watto se sorprendió de ver clientes.

Qui-Gon se percato de que tenían justo lo que estaban buscando, un nuevo motor.

Pero Watto les dijo que costaba 500$, era demasiado para ellos.

Qui-Gon se llevo un gran disgusto, se marcho decepcionado.

Pero su ayudante, el joven Anakin Skywalker, les dijo que se podía conseguir el dinero que necesitaban si participaba en una carrera de vainas, el premio era 500$.

··

Ya en la carrera. Todos los participantes se estaban preparando para la carrera, algunos de sus droides de reparación estaban siendo muy torpes.

Anakin se percato del despreciable Sebulba, el que siempre ganaba tramposamente.

Se bajo las gafas y se preparo para correr.

La cuenta atrás empezaba a bajar: 3 2 1.

Los demás corredores empezaron a ir corriendo a máxima velocidad y Anakin iba en ultimo puesto.

Avanzo por un par de curvas.

Luego giro a la izquierda y se encontró con un grupo de plataformas de aceleración, decidió utilizarlas para aumentar su velocidad.

Funcionó.

Avanzaba rápidamente atravesando todo un camino de columnas peligrosas con forma de setas.

Adelanto a un corredor y se metió de lleno en un campo de hoyos.

Atravesó los hoyos y por accidente fue directo a las vallas, rompió las vallas de seguridad y por la buhardilla que había, salió volando aumentando la velocidad.

Se metió en una oscura cueva. Ahí intento de no romper la vaina con el grupo de rocas traslúcidas que había a lo largo del recorrido.

Salió de la cueva con el vehículo casi hecho pedazos, daba demasiados golpes.

Un grupo de bandidos Tusken que estaban en lo alto de las colinas, decidieron atacar a los corredores con sus mosquetes blasters, sus disparos impactaban contra las vainas.

Anakin esquivaba los disparos de los Tusken utilizando las plataformas de aceleración para poder escapar de aquella trampa.

Pudo escaparse de la tormenta de balas de los bandidos Tusken.

Atravesó un camino estrecho y se dirigió hacía un par de aros rocosos.

Se metió en el recorrido de aros y con la ayuda de las plataformas podía salirse de allí con vida.

Salió de los aros y se metió en otro camino estrecho que conducía a la salida.

Salió afuera del camino rocoso y avanzo por un sendero desierto, a unos pocos metros de allí estaba la meta.

Un grupo de minas terrestres salían a la superficie, pero Anakin las esquivo a tiempo.

Anakin se metió en la meta justo a tiempo, quedaba dos vueltas mas.

Hizo todo el mismo recorrido de curvas y curvas atravesando el recorrido rocoso.

Mas adelante, el tramposo Sebulba se metió con otro corredor haciendo que chocase contra las columnas y explotase la vaina.

Anakin se metió por debajo de la columna partida justo antes de que cayese, lo peor era que el camino estaba cortado.

Luego se metió en el campo de hoyos e hizo todo lo mismo de antes.

Atravesó la cueva y empezo a chocarse de nuevo con las piedras translucidas, pero llego a la salida justo a tiempo.

Pero al llegar a la salida, los bandidos Tusken tiraron un grupo de gigantescas piedras para que lo corredores chocasen contra ellas.

Pero logro atravesarlas a tiempo, luego se metió en el recorrido de los aros y e hizo lo mismo de antes, después se metió por el recorrido que conducía a la salida.

Atravesó las ranuras y hizo lo mismo de antes, esquivo las minas, utilizo las plataformas y se metió en la meta. Solo quedaba una vuelta mas para terminar.

Hizo el mismo recorrido de curvas, pero luego se acordo de que el camino estaba cortado, necesitaba buscar un atajo.

Fue directo por el lado contrario y ahí pudo continuar con el recorrido.

Utilizo las plataformas y se metió de vuelta en el campo de hoyos, se tiro por la buhardilla rocosa y subió volando hasta meterse en la cueva.

Hay tuvo mas cuidado de no golpearse con las piedras translucidas.

Cuando salió de la cueva, tenía otra vez el mismo recorrido con los bandidos Tusken deteniendo a los corredores.

Pudo evitar todo aquello.

Hizo todo el mismo recorrido de antes hasta llegar a la salida.

Ahí se encontró con Sebulba, que era el ultimo corredor que quedaba, y seguramente tenía algo planeado.

Anakin avanzo rápidamente por las llanuras, tenía que detener a Sebulba antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Avanzo rápidamente persiguiendo a Sebulba, ambos estaban casi a punto de tocar la meta.

Utilizo todas las plataformas posibles y pudo alcanzar justo a tiempo a Sebulba y atravesar la meta.

Aplausos y vitoreos daba todo el mundo por la victoria.

El resto del grupo llego para felicitar a Anakin por su victoria.

En ese momento Anakin saco el premio 500$ dorados, Qui-Gon estaba orgulloso.

Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan le entregaron a Watto el dinero para comprarse el motor.

··

Intentaron de transportarlo hacía la nave pero no podían por lo pesado que era, entonces R2-D2 utilizo su pinza magnética y se llevo consigo el motor, ambos jedis cayeron torpemente.

Obi-Wan intentaba de aferrar el motor a la nave pero era demasiado complicado, no tuvo mas opción que golpearlo con la llave inglesa, entonces funciono.

La nave despego con destino rumbo a Coruscant

CONTINUARA...


	5. 5·La reconquista del palacio de Theed

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 5: LA RECONQUISTA DEL PALACIO DE THEED

La nave real de la reina Amidala se dirigía de vuelta al planeta Naboo. Aterrizo en el bosque de los gungans.

Los jedis Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon-Ginn acompañados por el gungan Jar Jar Binks y la sobrina de la reina Padme Amidala.

Se presentaron con el jefe Nass para hacer una tregua de paz para derrocar al imperio droide de Naboo.

El jefe Nass acepto, los gungans vitoreaban alegrados.

Todo un ejercito gungan se preparaba para la batalla en las llanuras del bosque. El resto del grupo se fue marchando por una escolta de guardias para dirigirse a la ciudad de Theed para reconquistar la ciudad.

Un ejercito de gungans liderados por el capitán Tarpals y Jar Jar Binks. Los gungans activaron un campo de fuerza para protegerse de la armada pesada de los droides.

Mas adelante empezaban a bajar de la colina un grupo de tanques droides.

Los tanques dispararon contra el escudo, pero el escudo soportaba sus disparos. Los droides comandantes no tuvieron mas opción que activar a los droides de batalla.

De los cargamentos, salían un grupo de droides recién activados, se prepararon para atacar.

Los gungans y los droides se enfrentaron a una batalla mortal.

··

Padme y su escolta se preparan para atacar pero había un tanque que les dificultaba el paso. Llamaron a un guardia que trajo un aerodeslizador. El capitán Panaka dio la orden y el tanque disparo contra el tanque de los droides, la explosión llamo la atención del resto del batallón de droides.

Guardias y jedis emprendieron la marcha contra los droides.

Padme y su escolta ataco a un grupo de droides que salían de las salas, y los jedis atacaron a un par de droidekas que habían salido de la nada.

Habían droides por todas partes pero lograron despejar el área.

Tenían que dirigirse al hangar para que los guardias pudieran atacar al batallón de la Federación que estaba en la órbita del planeta.

Qui-Gon utilizo los trozos del tanque destruido para crear una escalera con la Fuerza, toda la escolta se fue directa a una puerta que estaba cerrada herméticamente, utilizaron a R2-D2 para que abriese la puerta, entraron justo en la puerta cuando entonces vinieron mas droides.

Entraron en un puente pero había un agujero gigantesco por delante del camino, habían tres formas de pasar, una era que Anakin se metiese en un conducto, el otro era que los que tenían pistolas activasen un gancho colocado en el techo, y los jedis podían utilizar un montón de piezas desperdiciadas para hacer una plataforma.

Ambos hicieron eso y llegaron bien al otro lado del camino.

Entraron en una sala circular, pero de pronto llego otro grupo de droides y un par de droidekas y estos dispararon contra todos, la escolta de Padme disparo contra los droides de combate y los jedis se ocuparon de los droidekas.

Cuando terminaron con aquel grupo, tenían que coger un camino a seguir.

Escogieron el de la izquierda pero aquel camino no daba a ninguna parte.

Volvieron al centro y otro grupo mas de droides vino a por ellos, todos los enfrentaron complicadamente porque no tenían opción de defenderse en cualquier momento.

Ahora escogieron el de la derecha y aquel camino si que daba a cualquier parte.

Pero ahora estaban en la misma posición de antes, escogieron el de la derecha y se encontraron con otro par mas de droidekas.

Pensaron en volver hacía atrás y volver al centro para tomar el otro lado.

Antes no se habían percatado de otra puerta cerrada forzosamente, R2-D2 la activo y se abrió la puerta.

··

Entraron en una terraza donde parecía estar todo despejado. Pero subieron por las escaleras y se encontraron con un grupo mas de cuatro droides de batalla. Acabaron con ellos mientras avanzaban.

Llegaron a un patio rodeado de droides colocados en cualquier lugar, todos y cada uno de ellos acabaron con cada uno de los droides que había en el patio.

Cuantos mas acababan, otro grupo mas de droides aparecía por doquier. Qui-Gon utilizo una plataforma que estaba mas al fondo del patio, al final, subió por la plataforma y subió a las terrazas donde estaban los droides colocados en plan francotirador. Luego fue directo a un puente derrumbado, utilizo sus poderes jedi para reconstruirlo, todos ellos pasaron por el puente.

Llegaron a otra terraza donde habían mas droides, Qui-Gon acabo con ellos mientras la escolta de Padme avanzaba sin parar.

Se percataron de que la salida estaba cerrada y la única forma de abrirla era pulsando un botón que estaba en el otro lado de la terraza.

Obi-Wan Kenobi activo un botón y se abrió una puerta que tenía colocado un conducto que posiblemente hacía donde estaba el botón grande.

Anakin paso por el conducto y fue directo hacía el botón.

Los jedis quitaron un cubo de piezas que le cortaba el paso a Anakin.

Anakin subió conducto por conducto hasta llegar a la parcela donde estaba el botón.

Pulso el botón y se abrió la reja. Volvió y junto con todo el grupo se abrieron paso por la salida.

··

Llegaron a otro patio pero mas pequeño, se encontraron con un grupo de droides que hacían su entrenamiento, se percataron de los jedis y les abrieron fuego, pero los jedis acabaron con ellos antes de que hicieran algo.

Cogieron una plataforma al final de atrás del patio y subieron por ahí para llegar a las terrazas. Pulsaron un grupo de botones que estaban colocados en el suelo y se activo una ventana cerrada herméticamente. Pasaron a través de la ventana.

··

Llegaron a una sala muy grande, había droides por todas partes vigilando cada área de la sala. Se encontraron con los droides y les atacaron firmemente.

Todos se estaban dando cuenta de lo dura que estaba siendo la batalla.

Subieron por las escaleras de la derecha y se encontraron con un droideka vigilando. Acabaron con el lo mas rápido que podían porque tenían mucha prisa.

Entraron en una sala circular donde no había salida, pero debía de haber una puerta secreta en alguna parte.

Qui-Gon pulso un botón escondido y se abrió una puerta trasera que bajaba por unas escaleras

··

Bajaron por las escaleras y se encontraron por fin con el hangar, pero estaba lleno de droides de vuelta. Pero había un problema, cada uno de los droides de seguridad tenía de rehén a uno de los pilotos, habían seis a los que tenían que salvar.

La escolta real se ocupaba de los demás droides mientras los jedis se ocupaban de salvar a los pilotos.

Ahora que estaban todos los pilotos, se metieron dentro de los cazas, pero había un problema, la puerta del hangar no funcionaba.

Entonces R2-D2 activo un interruptor y se abrió la puerta del hangar.

Todos los pilotos y sus cazas se fueron pero entonces aparecieron un grupo de tres droidekas, empezaron a disparar al grupo, los jedis intentaron acabar con ellos pero eran demasiado fuertes.

Entonces Anakin se metió en uno de los cazas, activo la nave y fue directo hacía donde estaban los droidekas.

Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se sorprendieron de Anakin.

Anakin activo los blasters de la nave, de un solo disparo acabo con todos los droidekas. Luego se fue al espacio directo a la batalla en la órbita de Naboo.

CONTINUARA...


	6. 6·Darth Maul

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 6: DARTH MAUL

Después de que destruyeran a todos los droides, y los pilotos se fueran a la batalla en la órbita del planeta, quedo todo el hangar despejado.

Ahora se dirigían hacía el centro del palacio para derrocar al imperio que controlaba la ciudad.

De pronto en una puerta trasera se abrió, mostrando una oscura figura: Darth Maul.

Todo el grupo se le quedo mirando.

La escolta de Padme se dirigió a la capital mientras que los jedis se ocupaban del Lord Sith.

Darth Maul saco su espada láser doble de color sangre preparandose para la batalla.

Los jedis infundieron sus sables.

Atacaron a Darth Maul pero era muy fuerte, bloqueo a Obi-Wan dandole una patada en el estomago empujandole contra la pared.

Qui-Gon utilizo sus poderes jedi para apartar a Darth Maul. El Sith salió volando hasta entrar en una oscura sala conectada por un puente de piezas.

Los jedis les rodearon.

Maul al ver que no había escapatoria, decidió utilizar toda su fuerza.

Dio un salto hacía atrás y utilizo sus poderes sith para levantar el puente hacía arriba.

Por los costados aparecieron un par de droides que formaron un batallón alrededor del Lord Sith.

Los droides dispararon contra los jedis, pero ellos les devolvieron sus disparos diezmandolos en pedazos.

Maul utilizo sus poderes para lanzarles a los jedis un grupo de tanques de combustible de naves. Los jedi utilizaron la fuerza para devolverle el arma, el tanque estallo cuando choco contra el Sith, esa era su debilidad.

Luego volvieron otro grupo de droides y empezaron a hacer el mismo batallón, los jedis se acordaron de lo que hicieron y les devolvieron los disparos a los droides.

Maul no se dio por vencido, volvió a hacer lo mismo con los tanques de combustible y se los tiro contra los jedi, pero los jedi se lo devolvieron.

Maul seguía sin cambiar de opinión, volvieron los droides e hicieron el mismo batallón, los jedi hicieron lo mismo con sus disparos.

Maul se dio cuenta de que los droides no era una opción, siguió con su truco de sus poderes oscuros, lanzo otro tanque contra los jedis.

Ambos jedis se lo devolvieron, pero Maul lo esquivo a tiempo, luego se marcho soltando las partes del puente dirigiendose a una puerta grande que había detrás.

Los jedis utilizaron sus poderes para reconstruir el puente a su estado original. Lo armaron de vuelta y se dirigieron a perseguir al Lord Sith.

··

Entraron en otra sala oscura donde estaba rodeado de plataformas puestas en forma de espiral, aquella sala parecía mas un laberinto.

Se encontraron con el sith a la izquierda, intentaron de llegar a el pero dio un salto hacía atrás y se fue corriendo por las plataformas.

Hacían un circuito de saltar sobre plataformas, no sabían adonde iban a parar. Al final llegaron a un pequeño puente que conectaba a una salida, Maul desapareció entre la oscuridad de aquel pasadizo, los jedis decidieron seguirlo por ahí.

··

Acabaron en la sala de generadores, habían tubos que conectaban por la ciudad. El sith estaba a lo mas adelante, en una plataforma gravitatoria circular en el centro de la sala, los jedis llegaron ahí, pero Maul dio otra voltereta hacía atrás, y fue directo a un puente plataforma que conectaba una sala de luces. La plataforma para seguir el camino se bajo cortando el paso a los jedi.

En las otras esquinas del centro, un par de droides comandantes llamaban a los refuerzos, por arriba, caían cajas repletas de droides.

Los jedis sabían de que se trataban de una distracción, fueron directos a acabar con los comandantes, porque aquellos eran los que mandaban mas droides.

Ambos acabaron con cada comandante.

Pero ahora que acabaron con los droides, salieron por debajo un par de droidekas colocadas en plataformas circulares.

Cuando acabaron con los droidekas, se percataron que debajo de ellos, habían unos interruptores, decidieron pulsarlos para saber que pasa. Resultaba que activaba la plataforma que faltaba para seguir el camino.

Al ver que se dirigían los jedis, Maul corrió directo hacía la sala de paredes de plasma.

Se escondía detrás para que ellos no pudieran pasar.

Pero encontraron la forma de apagarlos, Maul corrió hacía atrás y de pronto volvieron a activarse las paredes de plasma, pero estaban muy cerca de agarrar al sith.

Desactivaron tantos muros como pudieron, ahora si que pudieron alcanzar al sith.

··

Entraron en una sala de color gris con mucha luz, y en el centro había un agujero donde conducía a una muerte segura.

Se enfrentaron por ultima vez a Darth Maul, ahí y para siempre.

Cada vez que conseguían dar casi una rajada a Maul, el se montaba en una plataforma mientras un montón de chatarra caía de arriba impactando contra los jedi.

Ellos utilizaron sus poderes jedi para lanzarles los trozos de chatarra a Darth Maul. Luego volvió dispuesto a atacar definitivamente.

Darth Maul se volteo y atravesó su espada contra Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan se estremeció al ver lo que le hizo a su maestro.

Ahora que Qui-Gon había caído, Obi-Wan era el único que podía detenerle, se enfrento dando golpes con sus espadas, dandose volteretas hacía atrás.

Ambos chocaron con sus sables láser, mantenían mucha fuerza, pero el sith tuvo bastante fuerza para tirar a Obi-Wan agujero.

Obi-Wan se aferro a una parcela en el costado, Darth Maul se fijo que el jedi seguía vivo, tiro su sable de luz al interior.

Pero Obi-Wan se fijo que el sable de Qui-Gon seguía donde estaba su cuerpo.

Darth Maul trato de hacer que cayese al interior del agujero.

Obi-Wan utilizaba todos sus poderes jedi para agarrar el sable de su maestro. Tuvo la suficiente fuerza para poder saltar hacía arriba y agarrar el sable.

Aterrizo y inmediatamente clavo su sable en Maul partiéndolo por la mitad.

El cuerpo cayo en el agujero y se quedaron las piernas arriba.

Qui-Gon aún vivo, le prometio a su padawan de entrenar a Anakin para ser jedi, entonces se murió nublandose su vista de letras X.

Obi-Wan se quedo compadeciendose de su muerte.

CONTINUARA...


	7. 7·Lucha de Anakin

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 7: LUCHA DE ANAKIN

Anakin se dirigía con uno de los cazas de Naboo, acompañado de R2-D2, a la flota de la Federación, se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era la estación, pero tuvo el bastante coraje para luchar.

Empezo a disparar contra las defensas de la muralla circular de la estación. Por lados venían un grupo de droides buitre.

Tenía que dirigirse hacía dentro de la estación para poder destruir el generador desde dentro.

La única entrada que había, estaba cerrada debido a unos conectadores que funcionaban a partir de unos pequeños generadores rosados, tenía que destruirlos a todos para poder abrir la puerta.

Los generadores estaban por cualquier parte de la muralla circular, tenía que buscar una forma de desactivar los generadores.

Se percato de que había una torre que generaba un grupo de esferas de plasma, esas esferas debían de ser lo que destruían los generadores.

Se engancharon magnéticamente las bolas a la cola del caza.

Se dirigió a los generadores, apretando un botón, las esferas de plasma, impactaron contra los generadores hacíendoles explotar, la estrategia funcionaba.

Hizo lo mismo con los otros tres restantes generadores. Cuando estallaron todos los generadores, los conectores estallaron y se abrió la puerta.

Se dirigió a la entrada para entrar en la sala del generador.

··

Entro en una sala circular, fue enfrentado por un grupo de armamento y maquinaría droide de todo tipo, pero tan pequeños para el caza que era fácil destruírlos.

Entro en el hangar y la entrada hacía el generador estaba cerrada, necesitaba buscar la forma de abrirla.

Había un par de conectores que estaban en los costados de las puertas, eso era lo que impedía que estuviese abierta la puerta.

Disparo contra los conectores y inmediatamente se abrió la puerta.

Avanzo por un recorrido recto que daba a un segundo hangar, ahí la puerta también estaba cerrada, hizo lo mismo con los conectores de afuera, y lanzo un grupo de esferas de plasma contra los conectores, explotaron y inmediatamente se abrió la puerta.

Avanzo por otro recorrido recto y la puerta que estaba cerrada, se abrió inmediatamente por alguna razón.

··

Entro en la sala del generador de la estación.

El generador estaba formado por un escudo de plasma y por aquellos generadores de plasma rosados, necesitaba lanzarles las bolas de plasma, pero no tenía ahora.

Entonces se percato de que en un extremo de la sala, había una torre que generaba aquellas bolas de plasma.

Se agruparon las bolas de plasma a la cola del caza y los lanzo contra los generadores del escudo.

Al destruir los pequeños generadores, se desactivo el escudo y salió por debajo la fuente del generador, una antena de mando generada por otro grupo de generadores rosados.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo con los demás generadores, estallaron y se destruyo la carcaza de la antena, solo quedo el corazón de luz de plasma. Pero el generador provoco una serie de muros de plasma que giraban en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, aquellos muros cortaban todo lo que le atravesaba.

Los droides buitre chocaban contra los muros y estallaban en pedazos.

De pronto se percato de que la energía del generador volvía al centro, y el generador quedaba inmune a cualquiera, era su oportunidad.

Disparo contra el generador antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, el generador exploto provocando que se incendiese toda la sala.

Anakin se marcho corriendo con el caza mientras la explosión se llevaba consigo toda la flota.

La flota de la Federación exploto justo antes de que saliese Anakin.

Ambos pilotos celebraban la victoria mientras volvían a casa.

··

En Naboo, los gungans habían perdido su batalla y fueron escoltados por los droides.

De pronto se desactivaron sin mas.

El capitán Tarpals comprendió que debía de tratarse debido a que destruyeron la flota de la Federación, y ahora todos los droides no estaban conectados a ninguna parte.

Jar Jar Binks y los demás gungans celebraban la victoria.

CONTINUARA...


	8. 8·Final: La amenaza fantasma

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

ESCENA FINAL: LA AMENAZA FANTASMA

En la ciudad de Theed, toda la gente de Naboo celebraba la victoria por haber derrocado al ejercito droide.

Un grupo de gungans hacían una marcha musical celebrando la libertad, tocaban trompetas, timbales, tambores, al ritmo de una música de festival.

Por el cielo, cazas de Naboo pasaban por ahí lanzando cientos de fuegos artificiales.

El jefe Nass acompañado por Jar Jar Binks y el capitán Tarpals, se dirigieron hacía la reina Amidala para otorgarle la esfera de la libertad.

Nass alzo la esfera luminosa junto a toda la gente de Naboo.

Jar Jar saltaba alegrado, el capitán Tarpals le miraba incrédulamente.

La reina Amidala observo que una cierta persona peculiar le estaba mirando.

Anakin le indico a la reina con una sonrisa.

La reina sonrío agradecida.

R2-D2 bailaba como un loco.

Obi-Wan a su lado, le miraba riendo contento.

Todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí celebrando la victoria, le desearon a toda la gente de Naboo, una gran prosperidad.

CONTINUARA...


	9. 9·Persecucíon caza recompensas

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 1: PERSECUCÍON CAZA RECOMPENSAS

Una noche muy oscura en la ciudad de Coruscant.

Los jedis Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, hechos casi ya jedis, vigilaban los aposentos de Padme Amidala. Anakin estaba tan aburrido que no se le ocurría que hacer, su maestro Obi-Wan lo miraba incrédulamente.

Padme dormía tranquilamente siendo vigilada por R2-D2.

··

Un caza recompensas misterioso le da a una caza recompensas llamada Zam Wessel. La caza recompensas Wessel le entrega lo que le dio el otro caza recompensas a un droide espía para que cumpla su trabajo.

··

El droide corta la ventana con un láser y saca de su interior un par de extrañas criaturas babosas. Caminaban arrastrandose por las sabanas de la cama de Padme.

Los jedis escucharon una alarma y se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación. Justo a tiempo el padawan Skywalker corta por la mitad a las dos criaturas con su sable.

Obi-Wan detecta quien pudo traer aquellas criaturas.

Zam Wessel se da cuenta de que le han encontrado y rápidamente se mete en su speeder para poder escapar.

Los jedis se dirigieron a perseguir a la caza recompensas, se montaron en un par de speeders y se pusieron a perseguirla por la ciudad.

Seguían el rastro de destrucción que hacía el speeder de la caza recompensas. Con las señas y avisos de las carreteras gravitacionales pudieron seguir a la caza recompensas.

Siguieron a la recompensas metiendose en un puente que daba a un lugar desconocido.

··

Entraron en una sala de rayos de plasma, Wessel saco su pistola y le dísparo a los muros de contención, el muro se activo permitiendo que nadie pudiese entrar. Cuando salió volvió a hacer lo mismo permitiendo que nadie saliese del lugar, ambos jedis estaban metidos en una emboscada de la que no podían salir.

Luego un grupo de tres torretas salieron de los costados del suelo, empezaron a disparar a los jedis, pero ellos descubrieron que los speeders tenían armas.

Destruyeron a todas las torretas pero no sabían como salir del lugar, pero entonces se percataron de unas extrañas luces que salían del suelo, las sobrevolaban por encima y eso provocaba que se desactivase el muro de rayos de plasma.

Funciono y siguieron persiguiendo a la caza recompensas.

··

Siguieron por otra carretera de la ciudad pero estaba mas estrecho y con mas señales que dificultaban el paso a los speeders.

La hallaron metiendose en un túnel y ahí empezaron una persecución complicada debido a la cantidad de speeders que sobrevolaban el puente.

··

Salieron del puente y de nuevo entraron en una sala de rayos de plasma, Wessel disparo contra los dos muros permitiendo que los jedis se quedasen metidos dentro.

Anakin se empezaba a cabrear con aquella caza recompensas.

Ambos se acordaron de lo de antes, dispararon contra las torretas y luego sobrevolaron las luces del suelo, se desactivo el escudo y siguieron continuando su persecución épica contra la caza recompensas.

··

Ahora que se dieron cuenta de que perseguirse no llevaba a ninguna parte, ambos decidieron enfrentarse por ultima vez, solo uno se caería de su speeder.

Disparaban y disparaban pero ninguno se caía.

Al final de tantos disparos, el speeder de Wessel estallo y empezo a caer.

Wessel intento de frenar a tiempo pero no pudo y choco contra una farola de la calle.

Los jedis aterrizaron al ver que cayo la caza recompensas.

Se acercaron a ella para que les dijera porque quería matar a Padme Amidala, pero antes de que dijera algo, fue disparado por un dardo venenoso matándola.

Un extraño caza recompensas de color azul se fue volando con una mochila cohete.

Obi-Wan reconoció el dardo, era de un planeta que no frecuentaba mucho en los mapas estelares.

CONTINUARA...


	10. 10·Descubrimiento en Kamino

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 2: DESCUBRIMIENTO EN KAMINO

El caza estelar de Obi-Wan Kenobi salió del hiperespacio acompañado de un anillo propulsor.

Obi-Wan examino el dardo venenoso con el que mataron a Zam Wessel, estuvo con la certeza de que venía de aquel determinado planeta. Expulso el anillo propulsor y se fue directo al planeta Kamino.

Aterrizo en la plataforma de una ciudadela flotante. Obi-Wan y su droide R4-P17 salieron de la nave, hacía una noche muy lluviosa.

De pronto se percato de un kaminoano que intentaba reparar una farola, un rayo cayo en la farola destruyéndola completamente, el kaminoano salió volando.

Obi-Wan fue a ayudarle a reparar la farola.

Utilizo sus poderes jedi para montar la farola en su estado original.

El kaminoano agradecido, le acompaño a los aposentos de su jefe. Obi-Wan siguió al kaminoano Lama Su a los aposentos de los demás kaminoanos.

Entraron en una sala con forma de bóveda, una mujer kaminoano se les presento, Obi-Wan le mostró el dardo, la kaminoano se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a un caza recompensas que vivía con ellos.

La persona que estaba buscando Obi-Wan estaba arriba, decidieron tomar el ascensor.

··

Entraron en una sala con muchos lados, pero siguieron el camino que les mandaba la mujer llamada Taun We.

En el centro había una extraña maquina, R4-P17 la prendió y se activaron las ventanas que daban vista a todo un hangar lleno de soldados clon, todos ellos clones del caza recompensas. Obi-Wan se quedo asombrado al ver el gigantesco ejercito que había.

Siguieron a Taun We por un recorrido lleno de botones, R4-P17 activo la puerta y pudieron entrar dentro.

Entraron en una sala con un recorrido largo y estrecho, siguieron a Taun We hasta entrar en una sala donde decía que el caza recompensas Jango Fett, y su hijo clon Boba Fett, se hospedaban dentro.

Adentro, el caza recompensas reconoció el rostro del jedi, Obi-Wan se alarmo porque se dio cuenta de que la armo buena. Jango Fett y su hijo se marcharon corriendo al ver que los jedi le encontraron.

Obi-Wan intento de detenerles, pero un grupo de droides guardia le cortaron el paso. Les detuvo atravesandoles con su espada láser, ahora tenía que atrapar al caza recompensas.

Afuera, el caza recompensas activo un muro de contención, dirigido por dos torretas colgadas de ambos extremos del muro de plasma. Las torretas dispararon contra Obi-Wan al momento en que se acercaba, Obi-Wan les devolvió los disparos hacíendoles destruir inmediatamente.

Ahora que habían sido destruidas las torretas, se desactivo el escudo, Jango Fett se esfumo metiendose en otra sala.

Jango Fett se metió en un conducto secreto que daba al exterior, Obi-Wan le siguió por ahí.

··

Afuera, dieron con Jango Fett que estaban poniendo bombas a cada extremo del puente. Obi-Wan intento de seguirle pero cuanto mas se acercaba, las bombas colocadas en el puente, destruían el puente con la explosión.

Obi-Wan tuvo que seguirle saltando de parte en puente hasta poder alcanzarle.

Las dos ultimas hicieron costar mas la persecución.

Al final del puente, Jango Fett cruzo una esquina y salió volando con su mochila cohete hacía una plataforma con ascensor que había delante.

Obi-Wan tuvo que improvisar.

R4-P17 voló hasta la plataforma y pulsando un botón activo una rampa que se unió al puente. Obi-Wan cruzo la plataforma y ambos se subieron en el mismo ascensor.

··

Acabaron de vuelta en otra sala con un largo recorrido, Jango Fett destruyo parte de la única salida de la sala, entonces aparecieron de vuelta el mismo grupo de droides guardias, Obi-Wan les destruyo y se dirigió hacía la salida.

Parte del muro que contenía la puerta estaba derrumbada contra el suelo, Obi-Wan lo armo de vuelta con la fuerza, las piezas derrumbadas se armaron de vuelta en el techo y la puerta estaba conectada de vuelta.

··

Jango Fett se fue corriendo directo a un hangar donde su hijo esperaba preparando el Esclavo 1, Boba se monto en la nave.

Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que aquella nave era para escapar del planeta, tenía que detenerles cuanto antes.

Jango Fett se preparo para luchar, saco sus revólveres.

El Esclavo 1 se alzo y apunto con sus blasters de cola al jedi.

Obi-Wan lucho como pudo porque tenía a dos que le hacían frente.

Esquivo los disparos de Jango y se los devolvió, R4-P17 activo unas torretas que disparaban unos cohetes apuntando al Esclavo 1.

Ambos quedaron agotados de una pelea complicada.

Obi-Wan se disponía a capturar a Jango Fett, pero su hijo, una ultima vez mas, disparo contra Obi-Wan, el disparo le hizo volar hacía atrás.

Jango Fett se metió en el Esclavo 1

Obi-Wan no podía dejar que escaparan, les tiro un seguidor en la nave y así podía localizar su ubicación.

La nave se fue y Obi-Wan se quedo solo y sin saber nada de informacíon.

··

El rastreador funciono y Obi-Wan pudo seguirles hasta el planeta Geonosis, Obi-Wan les siguió el rastro.

CONTINUARA...


	11. 11·Fábrica de droides

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 2: FÁBRICA DE DROIDES

Obi-Wan siguió la pista de Jango Fett hacía el planeta Geonosis, aterrizo su nave en un lejano territorio desierto. Sin saberlo, un geonosiano le observaba.

Obi-Wan intento de conectarse con su padawan, R4-P17 abrió un canal de comunicación.

··

En una lejana parte del espacio exterior, la nave real de Padme Amidala surcaba por el espacio. Abordo, Padme y su protector al mando Anakin Skywalker, manejaban la nave tranquilamente.

De pronto recibieron una llamada de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Una grabación holografica mostraba que se encontraba en peligro en medio del planeta Geonosis.

Ambos fueron directos al planeta Geonosis a salvar a Obi-Wan.

··

Aterrizaron al lado de una fábrica misteriosa. Anakin intentaba de abrir la puerta pero no encontraba la forma de abrirla, Padme encontró un interruptor y se abrió la puerta al pulsarlo, Anakin le indico una mirada sarcástica.

Entraron y había toda una sala oscura, había un recorrido con paredes donde colgaban dormidos los geonosianos, ambos sintieron que estaban metidos en una trampa.

De pronto justo cuando se acercaban hacía la puerta, los geonosianos se despertaron y empezaron a atacarles con sus pistolas zumbadoras.

Anakin y Padme acabaron con los que salieron pero sabían que iban a venir mas, ahora que estaban solos, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida como última opción.

Salieron afuera, y observaron toda una fabrica, cientos de brazos roboticos no paraban de montar droides sin cesar.

De pronto la plataforma en la cual estaban apoyados se iba hacía atrás provocando que ellos cayeran hacía la cinta.

Ambos se pusieron a salir de aquella cinta, esquivaron un grupo de soldadores que caían del cielo y aplastaban las partes de droides.

Al final de la mitad de la cinta, entraron en una bóveda vigilada por ambos escudos de plasma, dentro había un droideka, Anakin acabo con el a tiempo.

Entraron de nuevo en la cinta y esquivaron otro soldador gigante, luego entraron en una bóveda donde separaba el final de la cinta con una plataforma, hay estaba R2-D2 que de alguna forma consiguió entrar en la fabrica.

Pero detrás tenía a un trío de droides geonosianos esperando a atacarles, Anakin les destruyo mientras Padme le seguía el paso.

Anakin activo con sus poderes jedi un grupo de ventiladores colocados en el suelo, los prendió y ambos salieron volando dirigiendose hacía el hueco de arriba.

··

Llegaron a otra sala de la fabrica, había un camino de plataformas pero estaba cortado, Padme activo un gancho y se fue arriba, le disparo a un interruptor y la maquinaría se encendió.

Un cubo de hierro gigante con chatarra por encima, apareció creando un camino.

Padme subió de nuevo y le disparo a otro interruptor, el cubo de hierro se fue dirigiendose hacía otra parte del camino.

Ambos se montaron en el y el cubo los llevo hacía delante del camino.

Aterrizaron en una plataforma rodeada de droides geonosianos, arriba había otro piso pero estaba vigilado por un droideka.

Anakin destruyo a los droides y Padme luego activo otro interruptor y el cubo de hierro se transformo en un ascensor que los subió hacía arriba.

Luego subieron al otro piso y acabaron con el resto de los droides.

Después se montaron en un grupo de cubos de hierro que subían y bajaban entre si.

Saltaron a otra plataforma, el camino estaba cortado por un fuego azul que se encendía a los pocos segundos, pero había otro de aquellos cubos que solían aparecer en el momento, saltaron sobre uno, y luego saltaron hacía otra plataforma.

Pero el camino estaba cortado de nuevo, la única forma era un interruptor que estaba al lado de una puerta al final, Padme activo un gancho y se columpio hacía la siguiente plataforma, Padme disparo al interruptor y otro cubo bajo por arriba, luego Anakin y R2-D2 pasaron al final de la sala.

··

Se encontraron ahora en una sala donde había lava fundida en el suelo, y lo mas raro de todo es que estaba C3-PO ahí delante de ellos.

Anakin utilizo la fuerza para remover las plataformas giratorias, los giro de forma que C3-PO pudiese pasar.

Luego lo giro para que pasaran a la siguiente plataforma, y así consecutivamente pasaron por todas hasta llegar a la salida de aquella sala.

Los demás buscaron la forma de pasar y ambos se dispusieron a buscar a Obi-Wan.

··

Entraron en unas catacumbas de geonosianos oscura, mientras avanzaban, salían de los huecos los demás geonosianos.

Siguieron avanzando mientras se enfrentaban a todos los geonosianos.

Cruzaron una curva y estaba cortada por un cruce de lava, pero Anakin se percato de un montón de piezas en el suelo, utilizo la fuerza, pero solo obtuvo la mitad como para que R2-D2 pudiese pasar, paso hacía el otro lado y encendió un interruptor, un puente se encendió y ambos pasaron hacía delante, pero había un droideka esperándoles, Anakin y Padme le destruyeron.

Había una puerta detrás y C3-PO la encendió.

··

Entraron de vuelta en otro sala de manufacturacíon, había un camino pero estaba cortado por un muro de plasma letal, Anakin utilizo la Fuerza para poner un contenedor inflamable delante del muro, Padme le disparo y el muro exploto, aquello llamo la atención de los demás droides y geonosianos.

Un batallón de droides y geonosianos apareció delante y se pusieron a atacarles, el grupo les destruyo cuanto antes.

La cosa se complico tanto que ambos estaban ya cansado de pelear.

Luego se percataron de que tenían detrás a Obi-Wan, atrapado bajo unas esposas electromagnéticas, Anakin destruyo las esposas y Obi-Wan se libero.

Ambos se largaron ahora que le tenían, pero resulto que todo era una trampa.

Un batallón de droides aún mas grandes apareció y retuvieron a Anakin y Padme. Luego apareció Jango Fett que les obligo a entregar sus armas.

Ambos estaban metidos en un problema.

CONTINUARA...


	12. 12·Batalla jedi

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 4: BATALLA JEDI

Varios geonosianos se habían reunido en el coliseo para ver el gran espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los dos jedis Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, y Padme, estaban atados a unos postes listos para ser sacrificados en el coliseo.

Un grupo de droides geonosianos vigilaban a las víctimas.

Anakin miraba hacía lo alto del coliseo, en el mirador, el conde Dooku, acompañado de Jango Fett y su hijo Boba y un par mas de geonosianos.

Por atrás, alguien venía avanzando entre la oscuridad.

Jango Fett se sorprendió al ver una espada láser de color morada rozándole el cuello, el maestro jedi Mace Windu los había seguido hasta el coliseo.

El conde Dooku se volteo dandole una mirada incrédula, Windu se volteo y observo a una clase de droide que jamas había visto, un superdroide de combate.

El superdroide disparo a Windu a través de un blaster en su mano.

Windu esquivo los disparos pero eran demasiados, salto del mirador a la arena, donde un grupo de jedis que también vinieron estaban siendo rodeados por los droides.

Los demás jedi aprovecharon para destruir al enorme batallón de droides mientras el se encargaba de liberar a los jedis apresados.

Se ocupo de Padme pero estaba siendo apresada por un grupo de droides, acabo con el grupo y luego utilizo sus poderes jedi para bajar el poste.

Luego se ocupo de liberar a Skywalker, el estaba siendo apresado por un grupo de superdroides y un par de droidekas.

Acabo con ellos con la ayuda de algunos jedis, luego utilizo la fuerza para bajar el poste y liberar a Anakin de sus cadenas.

Luego se ocupo de Kenobi que estaba siendo vigilado por un grupo de droidekas y un par de superdroides de combate.

Acabo con ellos de la misma forma que hizo con Skywalker, luego utilizo la fuerza para bajar el poste y liberar a Obi-Wan. Ya estaban todos.

Ahora que estaban todos reunidos, empezaron a acabar con el enorme ejercito de droides y geonosianos del coliseo.

De una celda salieron un grupo de seis droides de seguridad. Windu fue a por ellos.

Acabo con el grupo de droides de seguridad pero entonces salieron un grupo de tres droides de seguridad y un grupo de tres superdroides de combate.

Con la ayuda de Obi-Wan y Skywalker acabaron con el trío de droides.

Dooku veía que estaba siendo derrotado en masa, le ordeno a Jango Fett que fuese a la arena y destruyese a los jedi.

Jango se puso el casco y descendió a la arena con la ayuda de su mochila cohete, aterrizo y saco su par de revólveres.

Jango disparo sus revólveres contra Windu pero el los esquivaba.

Windu intento acercarse a el pero prendía su mochila cohete y se iba volando. Disparaba contra el aire que le hacía mas difícil de atacar.

Windu le devolvía sus disparos hacía el, pero con su armadura le hacía indestructible.

Luego salió volando y le lanzo un cohete, pero Windu le devolvía el disparo con sus poderes jedi.

El cohete impacto contra Jango dejándole indefenso.

Windu se acerco a el y rápidamente le corto la cabeza con su sable.

El casco salió rodando por la arena.

Boba Fett que estaba en el mirador, observo como mataron a su padre.

Los jedi estaban siendo superados en numero, pero entonces vieron unas naves que descendían hacía la arena.

El conde Dooku se estremeció al ver que estaba perdido.

Las naves dispararon contra toda la mayoría de los droides de la arena.

Dooku se esfumo del coliseo acompañado de dos superdroides de combate.

Una de las naves descendió y con el maestro Yoda dentro.

Anakin, Padme y Obi-Wan subieron a la nave para poder salir de allí.

Los demás jedis se montaron en las demás naves.

Las naves subieron y rápidamente se fueron volando del coliseo.

Boba se acerco al casco de su padre, se quedo rezagado y solo.

CONTINUARA...


	13. 13·Caballeria aerea

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 5: CABALLERIA AEREA

Naves clon de la república avanzaban por los terrenos desérticos de Geonosis, una de las naves, la cual estaba llevando a los jedis, avanzaba disparando contra los vehículos de guerra de los droides de combate.

Adelante había una araña droide gigante al lado de una torre de mando, y lo peor era que detrás estaba colocado un láser, aquel láser solamente disparaba por un cierto numero de tiempo, tenían que aprovechar cuando atravesarlo.

La nave destruyo la araña y la torre y luego se dirigió hacía el láser, esperaron a que desapareciese el láser, el láser desapareció y lo atravesaron justo a tiempo.

Pero había otro láser mas, lo atravesaron, pero mas adelante había uno doble, este era mas complicado, lo atravesaron a máxima velocidad y pudieron continuar con el recorrido.

Siguieron avanzando por un recorrido lleno de vehículos de guerra droide.

Se percataron de que había una salida de aquella parte del desierto, pero estaba cerrada por un escudo de plasma que funcionaba por medio de conectores, necesitaban buscar una forma de destruir aquellos conectores.

Luego se fijaron en una plataforma mas adelante que creaba unas bolas explosivas, fueron directos a agarrar una de aquellas bolas.

Sobrevolaron el lugar y engancharon un cable contra una de las bolas, dirigieron la bola contra el escudo, cuando estaban cerca del escudo, lanzaron la bola contra el y al momento, todos los conectores explotaron, tenían vía libre.

Atravesaron el mismo recorrido de lásers y vehículos droides por toda una zona rocosa y desértica.

La salida del recorrido estaba cerrada de vuelta por otro escudo de plasma, necesitaban buscar una bola explosiva para poder destruir los conectores.

Consiguieron una bola explosiva pero tenían que hacer un camino peligroso para poder llevar la bola junto con los conectores.

Vigilaron de que la bola no se les escapase.

Llevaron la bola con mucho cuidado porque venían de todas partes muchos droides, consiguieron llevarla donde querían y al final pudieron detonarla contra los conectores.

Atravesaron la salida que les conducía a la cúpula separatista de Dooku.

··

Cientos de naves se aferraron contra la cúpula para que pudiesen destruirla todos juntos antes de que se escapase.

Parte de aquella cúpula estaba vigilada por unos conectores vigilados por un escudo que funcionaban mediante un par de lásers colocados a los costados de la cúpula.

Primero tenían que destruir los lásers para así poder destruir los conectores, agarraron una bola explosiva que estaba colocada en el medio de los costados de la cúpula. Tenían que llevarla con mucho cuidado porque venía un batallón de droides.

Llevaron las bolas a los lásers antes de que se prendiesen, lo hicieron con todos antes y entonces los conectores quedaron inmunes.

La nave disparo en linea recta contra los conectores y así con todos ellos, quedaba poco tiempo para que la cúpula descendiese y se fuese al espacio.

Destruyeron todos los conectores. Y en ese momento la cúpula empezo a venirse abajo.

El conde Dooku salió antes de tiempo y se montó en una motojet para poder escapar al ver que todo estaba perdido.

La cúpula cayo llevandose consigo a todos por delante.

CONTINUARA...


	14. 14·El conde Dooku

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 6: EL CONDE DOOKU

La nave clon de la república siguió al Conde Dooku hasta meterse en la puerta de un templo geonosiano abandonado.

La nave descendió contra una rampa que conectaba el templo, los jedis Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi saltaron sobre la rampa, luego la nave se fue volando pero fue alcanzada por dos droides guardias del Dooku que destruyeron la nave con unos poderosos disparos.

Anakin y Obi-Wan fueron directos al interior del templo.

El conde Dooku se mostró ante ellos, pero luego salió corriendo entrando por una puerta a la izquierda, luego entraron un grupo de droides de combate geonosianos que cortaron el paso a los jedi.

Ambos jedis acabaron con ellos y luego se metieron por donde Dooku se fue.

Entraron en una sala donde estaba Dooku quieto e indefenso, pero luego aparecieron por detrás un grupo de geonosianos que salvaguardaron a Dooku mientras el se iba por la puerta de detrás, lo peor de todo es que se cerro.

Los jedis acabaron con los geonosianos pero ahora tenían que buscar una forma de abrir la puerta.

Obi-Wan se percato de unas extrañas baldosas que había en la pared de delante, utilizo la fuerza y saco las baldosas hacía afuera formando una plataforma, lo hizo con todas hasta llegar a arriba de la puerta.

Habían dos interruptores que tenían que ser conectados a la vez. Anakin y Obi-Wan bajaron los interruptores hacía abajo con la fuerza y la puerta se abrió.

Bajaron de un salto y apareció de vuelta el conde Dooku mostrandose de la misma forma que antes.

Anakin y Obi-Wan se prepararon para luchar contra Dooku.

Dieron un par de golpes con ambas espadas, pero Dooku se retiro hacía atrás formando un campo de fuerza con la ayuda de sus poderes sith.

Luego lo utilizo para tirarles un grupo de contenedores contra ellos, pero los jedis le devolvieron el contenedor hacía el.

Pero Dooku lo esquivo a tiempo y salto hacía delante, estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

Anakin estaba tan furiosa por todo lo que había pasado, que fue corriendo con toda su ira hacía Dooku, pero el le corto la mano del sable.

Anakin quedo rezagado y sin poder hacer nada, luego Dooku lo levanto con la Fuerza y se lo deolvío contra su maestro.

Pero de pronto apareció alguien inesperado. El maestro Yoda apareció de la nada, seguramente debió de seguirles el rastro hasta ahí.

Ahora estaba de vuelta igualados.

Obi-Wan y Yoda se prepararon para dar el ultimo duelo.

Siguieron haciendo el mismo golpe de espadas, hasta que Dooku volvió a hacer el mismo campo de fuerza.

Esta vez no iba a utilizar sus poderes sith para tirarles cosas, utilizo el mayor poder sith que todo señor oscuro tenía.

Lanzo rayos contra Yoda, pero el los detenía con toda su fuerza, luego se los devolvió de un golpe tremendo.

Al ver que Dooku estaba perdido, decidió utilizar sus fuerzas en buscar una forma de distraerles para poder escapar.

Con la ayuda de la fuerza, rompió una columna y esta estaba apunto de caer encima de Anakin.

Yoda utilizo la fuerza para parar la columna hasta de que aplastase a Skywalker.

Aprovechando Dooku se monto en una nave y partío rumbo.

··

Afuera, otra nave de la república descendió y salió Padme rodeada de soldados clon.

La nave de Dooku salió volando por un conducto y partío rumbo al espacio.

Padme y un soldado clon dispararon contra la nave pero era demasiado tarde, Dooku ya se había ido.

··

Obi-Wan fue a ayudar a Anakin que quedo malherido después de que Dooku le cortase la mano.

Yoda cogió su bastón y se quedo rezagado al ver que todo había salido mal.

CONTINUARA...


	15. 15·Final: El ataque de los clones

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

ESCENA FINAL: EL ATAQUE DE LOS CLONES

Una nave de tipo marinero solar se acercaba rumbo al planeta Coruscant.

Aterrizo en un hangar dentro de un templo secreto que había en una parte de la ciudad.

La nave descendió vertiginosamente. Una persona encapuchada toda de negro, se acercaba a recibir al invitado que había en la nave.

El conde Dooku salió de la nave, y fue recibido por su maestro, el tal Darth Sidious.

Ambos se dieron mirada diciendose que una parte del plan para derrocar a los jedi y a la república estaba muy cerca.

Luego rieron de manera malévola.

CONTINUARA...


	16. 16·Batalla sobre Coruscant

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 1: BATALLA SOBRE CORUSCANT

En la inmensa órbita espacial del planeta Coruscant, dos cazas jedi se embarcaban a un batallón a gran velocidad, una de las naves hizo una maniobra que casi provoco que el piloto de la otra nave le diese un susto de muerte.

El jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi observo donde estaba la nave de su padawan Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin sonrío irónico.

Ambos se dispusieron a bajar y a meterse dentro de la batalla espacial que se estaba produciendo.

Atravesaron un grupo de balas que disparaban las torretas de los cruceros de la república mientras se alzaban Tri-cazas droide.

Bajaron por debajo del crucero y cayeron desprevenidos por una lluvia de disparos producida por un grupo de droides buitre que no paraban de venir por todas partes.

Maniobraron de manera vertical y se dirigieron contra un crucero separatista que les cortaba el paso, dispararon ambos contra un grupo de conectores rojos gigantes, e inmediatamente el crucero se partío por la mitad.

Atravesaron las mitades de aquel crucero, luego maniobraron por delante de otro crucero de la república.

Volaron por debajo de un crucero separatista mientras grupos de droides buitre pasaban desapercibidos por delante de ellos.

Se dirigieron contra un grupo de cruceros separatistas donde se apuntaban los unos contra los otros.

Maniobraron por encima de un crucero separatista, de pronto esquivaron a un misil que iba a un Caza Arc de los clones.

Sobrevolaron por encima de un crucero de la república medio destruido, luego bajaron por encima del crucero y se dirigieron contra un crucero separatista medio destruido.

Sobrevolaron aquel crucero esquivando sus torretas, pero el problema mayor es que la torre les cortaba el paso. Dispararon contra los conectores de abajo y la torre se vino abajo.

Luego bajaron por otro crucero de la república cerca de los costados de las torretas.

Maniobraron hasta dirigirse a un crucero separatista que tenía una puerta con conectores, dispararon contra los conectores y aquella puerta se abrió, se metieron dentro del puente y salieron por delante.

Casi impactaron contra un crucero de la república.

Luego maniobraron hacía la derecha, se dirigieron contra otro crucero que estaba a punto de chocar contra el otro, lo sobrevolaron a tiempo.

Sobrevolaron un par de cruceros separatistas y se quedaron en medio de un vacío de disparos y explosiones.

Maniobraron por encima de otro crucero separatista medio destruido.

Luego se percataron de que el crucero separatista que estaban buscando estaba justo delante de una tormenta de balas.

Atravesaron todo un laberinto de droides buitre y cazas Arc que venían por doquier.

Se fijaron que los conectores de las puertas estaban aún puestas, dispararon contra los conectores y se desactivo el escudo que lo protegía.

Luego se metieron dentro de la nave.

CONTINUARA...


	17. 17·El canciller en peligro

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 2: EL CANCILLER EN PELIGRO

Las naves de Anakin y Obi-Wan aterrizaron desprevenidamente sobre el hangar del crucero separatista.

Salieron de sus naves sintiendo nauseas por el golpe que se dieron con la nave, luego se fijaron en una extraña figura blanca que había a lo lejos de un pasillo.

Cuando entraron en el pasillo, la extraña figura blanca se metió dentro de una puerta y luego aparecieron un grupo de seis droides de seguridad.

Ambos jedis acabaron con ellos y luego se dirigieron a perseguir a aquel extraño individuo.

Utilizaron la fuerza para romper la puerta de un golpe. Pasaron a la siguiente sala.

··

Se encontraron en una sala medio oscura, lo que mas o menos se veía eran los droides de batalla que estaban disparandoles. Acabaron con ellos, pero había un hueco mas abajo con mas droides. Acabaron con aquel grupo pero no sabían ahora como salir de aquel hueco.

Obi-Wan se fijo en un conducto que subía hasta arriba, utilizo la fuerza para convertir parte de los paneles de la sala en plataformas para subir.

Ambos subieron hasta llegar arriba donde se encontraron con mas droides a cada extremo de aquella plataforma.

Pero ahora no tenían ni idea de como hacer para llegar a donde pretendían ir.

Anakin se fijo en un conducto de ventilación cerrado, rompió la reja con la fuerza y ambos se metieron por aquel conducto.

Llegaron a otro pasillo, cruzaron hasta llegar a una sala con ascensores, pero llego un grupo de droides dirigidos por un par de droidekas.

Acabaron con todo aquel batallón enorme de droides, de pronto una de las puertas de los ascensores se abrió, y salió R2-D2 de ahí.

Aquellos ascensores no subían adonde ellos querían ir, pero se percataron de una pequeña sala que arriba tenía unas rejas que daban lugar a un piso mas arriba.

R2 abrió uno de los ascensores, y dentro había una caja explosiva, Obi-Wan movió la caja hacía la sala y luego la forzó para que explotase.

··

Llegaron a una sala que supuestamente era el control de mando de los ascensores, a cada lado había un droide disparando por arriba.

Acabaron con los que habían y luego buscaron una forma de subir mas arriba, había otro conducto que los conducía hacía arriba, pero tenían que escalar para llegar.

Anakin utilizo una pieza para crear una plataforma que luego subía hacía el conducto donde estaba vigilado por un droideka, se deshizo del droide tirándolo al vacío.

··

Llegaron justo adonde ellos pretendían. El canciller Palpatine estaba encarcelado de ambos manos en una silla, se acercaron para salvarle pero era una trampa.

El conde Dooku salió de una puerta de una plataforma de mas arriba acompañado de dos superdroides de combate.

Dio un salto para poder bajar y atacarles.

Anakin se ocupo del conde Dooku mientras Obi-Wan se ocupaba del batallón de droides que apareció por ambos costados.

Anakin daba un par de golpes con su sable láser pero el Conde Dooku los esquivaba saltando hacía la plataforma de arriba.

Hizo todo un laberinto de ataques hasta que en un momento, pudo cortarle la mano al conde, agarro su sable láser y con ambos sables liquido a Dooku.

Al morirse Dooku, se desactivaron las esposas que mantenían apresado al canciller.

Ahora que tenían al canciller, tenían que buscar una forma de salir de aquella nave.

Subieron por la plataforma de arriba y entraron en una sala de ascensores. Entraron por el hueco del ascensor que estaba bocabajo.

··

El ascensor estaba a punto de aplastarles, corrieron hasta llegar al final del corredor, el ascensor se detuvo y entraron por la puerta de otro piso.

··

Avanzaron por una estrecha escalera y luego fueron corriendo por una sala de maquinas conectadas entre si. Habían muros de gases nocivos, pero Obi-Wan pudo contener aquellos gases para que los otros pudiesen pasar. Luego cruzaron hacía una puerta grande que estaba cerrada herméticamente.

R2-D2 abrió la puerta y todos se metieron por todo un recorrido.

Llegaron a la sala de mando de la nave, ahí el jefe de la nave, el General Grievous se percato de la presencia de los jedis, mando a sus guardaespaldas para que acabasen con los jedi.

Mientras tanto el, escapo de la nave montado en una cápsula de salvamento.

Los jedis lucharon contra los guardaespaldas, pero eran muy fuertes, si les cortaban la cabeza seguían de todas formas vivos.

Acabaron con ellos de una manera muy difícil.

Luego se dirigieron a la sala de mando, que estaba como siempre, vigilada por droides.

Cuando se ocuparon de los droides, luego se ocuparon de los mandos y los dirigieron contra Coruscant.

La nave empezaba a descender de manera complicada contra una pista de aterrizaje, al final consiguieron ponerla para que aterrizase de manera estable.

Salieron de la nave y se encontraron con el jedi Mace Windu y un grupo de clones, los condujo hacía el templo de la república.

CONTINUARA...


	18. 18·El General Grievous

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 3: EL GENERAL GRIEVOUS

El caza jedi descendió hacía un planeta desconocido en busca del General Grievous.

Obi-Wan salió de la nave acompañado del Comandante Cody, aterrizaron sobre un bosque en medio de ninguna parte.

Se escondieron en los arbustos para buscar a Grievous, Cody se fijo en algo que se movía a lo lejos, aviso a Obi-Wan y el también se percato de ello.

El General Grievous caminaba lentamente mientras salía de un templo arruinado.

Ambos se prepararon para luchar, saltaron sobre la plataforma del centro y sacaron sus armas.

Grievous se percato de la presencia de intrusos.

Saltaron sobre la plataforma y saco sus cuatro brazos de droide armados con sables de jedi asesinados.

Empezo a hacer una ataque de giros con sus espadas que lo volvía implacable.

Obi-Wan y Cody le atacaron con toda su potencia. Pero Grievous salto hacía atrás y aterrizo sobre una superficie rocosa.

Cody se percato de que Grievous estaba al lado de unos detonadores, le disparo a ambos contenedores y exploto todo.

Luego Grievous volvió a saltar sobre la plataforma y volvió a hacer el mismo ataque.

Pero Obi-Wan y Cody le hicieron el mismo ataque y Grievous volvió a esquivarlo. Esta vez salto aún mas arriba de la superficie rocosa.

Obi-Wan utilizo los restos de piedra perdidos por la explosión y los amontono para formar un puente.

Ambos subieron por un grupo de plataformas hechas con piezas, pero no era suficiente, Grievous estaba mas arriba.

Cody se percato de que había otro detonador con el, se coloco en una plataforma para tener mas altura y disparo contra el contenedor, el contenedor exploto y Grievous volvió de un salto a la plataforma.

Obi-Wan y Cody volvieron a la plataforma y hicieron de vuelta el mismo ataque.

Grievous les esquivo y volvió a subir mas alto que antes.

Obi-Wan y Cody volvieron a hacer la misma caminata hasta llegar a la ubicación de Grievous.

Ahora subieron por la otra superficie en plataforma, pero Grievous estaba del otro lado y no podían hacerle nada.

Luego Obi-Wan en un momento de ira, destruyo una pared de piedra y descubrió que había un contenedor escondido dentro.

Obi-Wan lo coloco en la posición de Grievous, luego Cody disparo y exploto todo.

Grievous volvió a la plataforma, estaba casi derrotado.

Ambos bajaron de vuelta a la plataforma.

Se enfrentaron en un duelo decisivo contra Grievous, sufrió un golpe tremendo con ambos enemigos.

Cody se acerco para dispararle de frente, pero Grievous le quito el arma y luego lo golpeo con uno de los sables.

Obi-Wan intento de golpearle con su sable, pero Grievous lo empujo con fuerza hacía atrás.

Cayo justo al lado de la pistola de Cody, rápidamente agarro el arma y disparo justo contra el corazón de Grievous, cayo desparramado después de que se le cayese la cabeza.

Obi-Wan se levanto y bufo contra el arma. Al fin detuvieron a Grievous.

CONTINUARA...


	19. 19·La defensa de Kashyyyk

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 4: LA DEFENSA DE KASHYYYK

En el planeta Kashyyyk, Chewbacca esperaba ansiadamente que el planeta volviese a la normalidad después de tanta guerra.

Un caza wookie descendió sobre la plataforma.

El maestro Yoda se presento, salió de la nave y el caza se fue.

Ambos estaban en una situación grave y necesitaban de ayuda.

Yoda descendió el puente y ambos se dirigieron hacía la plataforma donde estaban reunidos todos los clones.

Un comandante clon, recibió de el Emperador Palpatine que retiraran la Orden 66, inmediatamente, los clones se rebelaron y empezaron a disparar al maestro Yoda.

Yoda y Chewbacca mataron a todos los clones, ya no eran de confianza.

Luego descendieron el puente y se dirigieron a un árbol grande donde tenía colocado un grupo de plataformas con wookies de rehenes por clones.

Caminaron hacía el árbol pero un grupo de soldados clon salieron por cada extremo del árbol, Yoda los ataco con su sable láser y Chewbacca les disparo con su ballesta láser.

Luego activaron un gancho y saltaron sobre las pequeñas plataformas, Chewbacca salto hacía una donde había un wookie retenido, mato a los clones y libero al wookie.

Habían tres, liberaron a uno.

Cruzaron un puente que estaba en el otro extremo del árbol y se enfrentaron a un grupo de clones, mas adelante había retenido otro wookie.

Chewbacca se ocupo de liberar al wookie.

Solo quedaba uno por liberar.

Chewbacca subió por un gancho y salto sobre una plataforma pequeña, se peleo con un par de clones y libero al tercer wookie.

Ya estaban todos, ahora había que formar equipo.

El grupo cruzo un puente que estaba mas abajo y cada uno se apoyo sobre un botón, luego se bajo un puente que los conducía abajo, en el campo de batalla.

··

Un batallón de clones salían del campo de batalla y se dirigían a la selva por alguna razón. Yoda, Chewbacca y un wookie mas, avanzaron por una destruida playa.

Un tanque clon los vio y empezo a dispararles. Pero Yoda pudo destruirlo.

Luego un grupo de clon acompañados de droides empezaron a atacarles, destruyeron a todo el grupo y siguieron su camino por la playa.

La única salida de aquel lugar estaba cerrada, la única manera de abrirla era dispararle a unos interruptores de arriba.

Yoda levanto el puente levadizo con la Fuerza, luego Chewbacca, se ocupo de subir y dispararle a los interruptores.

La puerta se abrió y ambos marcharon dentro metiendose en la selva.

··

Se metieron en un bosque oscuro y muy pantanoso. De pronto, cajas con droides dentro empezaron a caer, los atacaron pero cuantos mas acababan, mas caían, el culpable de todo era un droide comandante que llamaba a los refuerzos.

Chewbacca subió a por el y le quito el walkie-talkie después de dispararle.

Ahora que se acabaron los droides, tenían que salir de ahí y buscar una forma de salir del planeta.

El grupo se metió por un estrecho camino oscuro que les llevo a la otra punta de la selva.

··

Esta vez entraron en un jardín muy lluvioso, de pronto aparecieron clones y droides que empezaron a disparar contra el enano jedi de piel verde.

Destruyeron al batallón y luego cruzaron una curva de arboles que les llevo a una trampa mucho mas grande que la anterior.

Otro tanque clon empezo a disparar contra el grupo, Yoda esquivaba sus disparos mientras Chewbacca y el otro wookie disparaban por detrás.

Ahora todo estaba despejado.

Subieron por una cornisa que tenían delante pero que caían rocas en pendiente.

Consiguieron esquivar el gran de numero de rocas que caían, luego saltaron sobre una puerta enrejada, su salida estaba bloqueada, pero la manera de abrirla era pulsando unos botones colocados en los bordes de las escaleras, pulsaron los botones y la reja se abrió.

Cruzaron un oscuro túnel pero había otro tanque clon esperándoles, ambos acabaron de destruirlo antes de que el lo hiciese con ellos.

Luego vino un grupo de clones y droides, acabaron con ellos con mucha astucia.

Subieron por otra pendiente que les llevo al lugar que estaban buscando.

Pero aparecieron un grupo de clones que salieron por ambos extremos, los mataron pero sabían que otro grupo iba a venir.

Activaron los interruptores del monolito que había en el centro, el monolito se abrió y salió por debajo un cohete.

Pero como antes ya lo pensaron, volvieron los clones y esta vez no dejaron que escaparan, pero ellos defendieron la única manera de salir.

El cohete se abrió pero solo podía ocuparlo un solo ocupante.

El maestro Yoda decidió montarse en el cohete, los wookies se quedaban porque ellos tenían que mantener una guerra en su planeta.

Yoda se despidió de Chewbacca, luego se monto en el cohete.

El cohete despego rumbo a cualquier lugar seguro de la galaxia.

CONTINUARA...


	20. 20·La ruina de los jedi

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 5: LA RUINA DE LOS JEDI

Un crucero rebelde se acercaba rápidamente hacía el planeta donde todos los jedi se reunían.

Obi-Wan observo como lo que una vez fue el templo de los jedi, era ahora el cementerio de toda una era desperdiciada. De pronto se fijo que tenía al maestro Yoda delante, uno de los jedi que pudieron sobrevivir.

El maestro Yoda estaba muy apenado, los jedi a los que el conocía y tenía apego, estaban muertos.

De pronto Obi-Wan se fijo que tenía a un grupo de jedis encapuchados delante. Intento de hablar con ellos pero Yoda le detuvo, era una trampa.

Y lo era, aquellos no eran jedis, eran clones que se habían disfrazado de jedis para tenderles una trampa, empezaron a dispararles mientras mas clones venían por detrás.

Obi-Wan y Yoda se defendieron de ellos.

Ahora sabían quien había sido el culpable de la muerte de tantos jedi, los clones, aquellos soldados los que les habían jurado lealtad, eran unos traidores a la Federación.

Se dirigieron a entrar en el templo, pero las puertas estaban bloqueadas y destruidas, Yoda y Obi-Wan quitaron ambas puertas con sus poderes jedi, luego entraron.

··

Anduvieron con precaución por el pasillo, estaba repleto de clones, habían destruido completamente el templo, no quedo nada ni nadie.

Cuando estuvieron mas cerca, los clones se dieron cuenta y empezaron a dispararles. De todas direcciones, varios clones empezaron a aparecer y a disparar sus blasters contra los prófugos jedis.

Después de que acabaran con los clones, Yoda y Obi-Wan no tenían ni idea de que hacer, lo único que podían hacer para aprovechar en un templo derruido, es buscar informacíon acerca del culpable de los asesinatos en masa de jedis.

Saltaron hacía arriba de la parcela, y ambos cruzaron para llegar al otro extremo del pasillo.

Saltaron abajo y se encontraron con mas clones disfrazados. Luego se dirigieron a una puerta cerrada herméticamente, era la sala de juntas, estaba alborotada de clones.

Decidieron no hacer nada, ahí no estaba lo que buscaban.

Bajaron por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala de maquinas del templo.

··

Entraron en una sala lleno de cubiculos de memoria, toda la sala parecía virtual, de pronto aparecieron clones que salieron de cada uno de los cubiculos.

Se enfrentaron a todos los que habían y luego salieron y entraron en una sala circular vacía, la puerta estaba cerrada por una plataforma movíl que ya no funcíonaba, necesitaban volver a encenderlo todo.

Había un grupo pequeño de cubiculos de memoria, los interruptores que servían para encender las maquinas estaban a lo alto de los cubiculos.

Obi-Wan utilizo la fuerza para sacar un grupo de plataformas, las uso para subir arriba, salto de plataforma en plataforma hasta llegar a una parcela donde se encontraba un interruptor en forma de palanca.

Uno ya estaba encendido, faltaban unos cuantos.

Bajo de la parcela y se dirigió a otro cubiculo de memoria.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro, saco un grupo de plataformas y las uso para subir arriba de la parcela.

Pero en aquella el interruptor estaba vigilado por un campo de fuerza, el interruptor necesario para desactivar el campo de fuerza estaba mas arriba, utilizo otro par de plataformas y subió para pulsar el interruptor.

El campo de fuerza se desactivo y pudo activar la palanca.

Se activaron dos, faltaba uno.

Obi-Wan hizo la misma técnica para subir a la parcela, llego arriba y pulso la palanca.

Ahora que estaban todos prendidos, la plataforma salió y la puerta se abrió fácilmente.

··

Entraron en la sala de bancos de memoria del templo, ahí estarían los vídeos de vigilancia del templo, pero aquella sala también estaba llena de clones.

Obi-Wan y Yoda acabaron con los clones que quedaban.

Ahora que estaba todo despejado, accedieron a los bancos de memoria.

Un holograma se encendió y mostró al jedi Anakin Skywalker, luchando a muerte con aprendices padawan. El fue el culpable de la matanza del templo.

Luego apareció Anakin arrodillo y suplicando al lado de el Emperador Palpatine.

Obi-Wan y Yoda se estremecieron al ver aquel video, la esperanza se estaba perdiendo y esto era solo el comienzo.

CONTINUARA...


	21. 21·Darth Vader

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 6: DARTH VADER

Mustafar, el planeta minero de gran lava y volcanes.

Dos distintas naves estaban estacionadas en el hangar de una plataforma minera en un río de lava del planeta.

Padme embarazada, sollozaba discutiendo con Anakin para que abandonase aquella conducto psicótica que se había creado.

Pero Anakin discutía que era para protegerla y al niño que llevaba dentro.

Padme lloro desconsolada.

De pronto, de entre las naves, salió Obi-Wan que vio claro que Anakin se había pasado al lado oscuro de verdad.

Anakin se dirigió hacía el con toda su furia, ambos se enfrentaron a un combate mortal. Anakin iba perdiendo pero se percato de una entrada a la fabrica, se dirigió ahí pero su maestro le siguió.

Cuando entraron, la fabrica empezo desmembrarse sobre sus pies, la lava empezo a hacer erupción.

Ambos corrieron por un pasillo que se estaba rompiendo a pedazos, si caían, se los llevaba la lava.

Consiguieron llegar adentro de la fabrica, pero no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que la fabrica se cayese sobre ellos, tenían que buscar una salida.

Había una salida al exterior, pero unos barrotes derruidos lo bloqueaban, ambos utilizaron sus poderes para poder quitar los barrotes de encima, la puerta se abrió y ambos se dispusieron a salir afuera.

··

Cuando salieron, continuaron su batalla, se enfrentaron a un combate tremendo de sables de luz, en un mal ataque, ambos cayeron sobre un grupo de maquinas que estaban siendo engullidas por la lava, ambos corrieron por un recorrido de maquinas colocadas entre si.

Activaron un grupo de mecanismos que les sirvieron para poder pasar a la siguiente sección derruida por la lava.

Las maquinas se estaban destruyendo, tenían que mantenerse en un lugar seguro.

Activaron una plataforma con forma de grúa. Se subieron a ella y continuaron con lo de antes, siguieron enfrentandose hasta saber cual de los dos iba a morir. Ambos cayeron hacía un trozo de maquinaria que se estaba hundiendo poco a poco, saltaron de columnas en columnas sin dejar de perseguirse.

Luego saltaron sobre un grupo de rocas amontonadas entre si, dieron saltos por cada una hasta llegar a una roca amontonada mas adelante.

Ambos dieron su ultimo duelo.

Dieron un grupo de golpes con sus sables, no se sabía cual de los dos tenía mas posibilidades de ganar, estaban los dos igualados.

Obi-Wan en un ataque de ira, dio con todo lo que tenía, y por accidente partío las piernas de Anakin, el resto del cuerpo quedo tirado al lado de la lava.

Obi-Wan desactivo su sable y se fue dejando a Anakin donde estaba, ya no había nada que hacer con el, estaba mas o menos muerto.

CONTINUARA...


	22. 22·Final: La venganza de los sith

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

ESCENA FINAL: LA VENGANZA DE LOS SITH

Después de que Obi-Wan destruyese a Anakin, llevo a Padme a un lugar seguro para que pudiese dar luz a los hijos, se estaba muriendo por alguna razón desconocida, no se iba a salvar, al menos tenían que salvar a los hijos.

Obi-Wan se reunió con R2-D2 para ver como iba el parto.

Dos droides médicos ayudaron a Padme a sacar a los hijos de su vientre.

Dos niños salieron, Luke y Leia.

Los droides le enseñaron a Padme sus hijos, pero al cabo de unos segundos falleció con unas equis en sus ojos.

Obi-Wan se quedo sollozando, ahora que iban a hacer con los hijos, y lo peor era que si alguno del imperio se enterase, iría a por ellos.

··

En Mustafar, el Emperador Palpatine fue a buscar a Anakin, aún seguía con vida, pero no en un buen estado, lo necesitaba aún con vida para unos asuntos pendientes que quedaban.

Unos clones aparecieron portando una camilla.

··

Mas tarde, se lo llevaron a un laboratorio en alguna parte.

Le implantaron un grupo de piezas roboticas encima del desmembrado cuerpo quemado.

Palpatine observo la transformación.

Luego le pusieron una mascara que le ayudo a respirar, pero aquella no era una mascara corriente, era la mascara con la que ahora se iba a identificar, con el lado oscuro.

Anakin en un ataque de ira porque Padme había fallecido, se salió de la camilla, y con toda su fuerza rompió todos los instrumentos y droides de la sala.

El mismo se juro que Anakin Skywalker había muerto, desde ahora era, Darth Vader. Y para eso significaba, una nueva para el lado oscuro, y para los sith.

CONTINUARA...


	23. 23·Extra: Una nueva esperanza

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO EXTRA: UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA

Alrededor de la órbita de Tatooine, un crucero de la alianza rebelde, estaba siendo perseguido por un crucero imperial.

La nave le disparaba con sus torretas, pero sus escudos eran invulnerables.

El crucero imperial disparo un proyectil que alcanzo a la nave inmovilizandola. El crucero imperial se preparaba para abordarla.

··

Dentro del crucero, Darth Vader y un soldado de asalto, se prepararon para abordar el crucero rebelde desde dentro.

Avanzaron por un pasillo que conectaba el suyo con el de la otra nave. La puerta se abrió y un grupo de tropas rebeldes dispararon contra ellos.

Darth Vader acabo con ellos utilizando sus poderes, luego el soldado les disparo para que no volviesen a levantarse.

Pasaron a la siguiente sala, estaba cerrada y la única forma de abrirla era con un droide de reconocimiento, necesitaba buscar alguno para abrir la puerta.

Vader se fijo en una entrada que tenía delante, entro en un pasillo estrecho y pequeño, pero dentro había otro grupo de soldados rebeldes, dispararon contra el, pero Vader les devolvía sus disparos con su sable.

Ahora que estaba despejado, ambos se dispusieron a pasar a la siguiente sala.

··

Entraron en un lugar que parecía una sala de contención, se percataron de que había un droide de protocolo colocado en un tubo que había en el centro de la sala.

La única forma de sacarlo de ahí era activando unos interruptores de una forma en clave para así poder sacar al droide de su tubo de contención.

Vader empezo a pulsar todos los interruptores mientras corría de una forma ordenada, tenía que seguir el orden de los interruptores para así poder sacar al droide.

La clave era muy difícil, los interruptores a menudo se apagaban. Vader se estaba agotando de tanto correr en círculos.

Ambos pudieron descodificar la clave, consiguieron pulsar todos los botones y el tubo salió hacía arriba liberando al droide de protocolo.

Vader le exigió al droide que le ayudaran a abrir las puertas, el droide de protocolo C-3PO no tuvo mas opción que ayudarles.

Se dispusieron regresar por donde habían venido.

··

Cruzaron de vuelta el pasillo hasta regresar a la sala de la puerta. Ahora que tenían a un droide de protocolo podían abrirla.

C-3PO pulso unos interruptores y se abrió la puerta.

De pronto habían dos soldados rebeldes que estaban ahí esperando.

Vader acabo con ellos antes de que llamasen a los refuerzos.

Cruzaron el pasillo y otra vez había una puerta cerrada, C-3PO abrió la puerta, ambos pasaron a la siguiente sala.

Pero había otro par de soldados rebeldes, el soldado clon disparo a ambos soldados, cruzaron la puerta ahora que estaba despejado.

Estaban una sala que cruzaba otras salas, había una que estaba abierta, cruzaron la puerta y había otro grupo de soldados rebeldes.

Vader y su soldado de asalto asesinaron a todo el grupo de soldados.

Pasaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la otra sala.

Dentro había un generador pero no funcionaba, Vader coloco las piezas desperdiciadas del generador y volvió a funcionar.

Aquel generador no les servía, volvieron por donde entraron.

Pasaron al siguiente pasillo, estaba de nuevo con un grupo de soldados rebeldes, pero Vader pudo acabar con ellos trozeandolos con su sable.

C-3PO activo la puerta cerrada y se abrió. Unas extrañas figuras se veían a lo lejos de un pasillo humedecido y lleno de humo.

La princesa Leia le entrego un disco de memoria a R2-D2.

C-3PO se extraño al ver que estaba sucediendo ahí delante.

Leia observa que había testigos, se fue corriendo para escapar.

R2-D2 poseía ahora la clave para poder desmantelar los planes del imperio, se fue corriendo para dirigirse con C-3PO.

CONTINUARA...


	24. 24·Planes secretos

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 1: PLANES SECRETOS

Una nave de la alianza rebelde, cruzaba el espacio abierto dentro de la órbita de Tatooine. Estaba siendo atacada por un crucero imperial.

La nave disparaba sus misiles contra el crucero, pero el escudo que tenía le volvía intocable.

El crucero imperial disparo uno de sus misiles que impacto contra la nave rebelde haciendo que quedase inmune y sin escudo.

··

C-3PO y R2-D2 se enteraban del ataque que estaba sufriendo la nave.

Varios soldados rebeldes se juntaban corriendo hacía la puerta de una sala donde supuestamente abordarían y entrarían los soldados de asalto.

El crucero imperial estaba a punto de ser abordado, estaba encima.

Los rebeldes se prepararon, estaban abriendo la puerta.

Destruyeron la puerta y un grupo de soldados de asalto imperiales, entraron disparando contra todo lo que fuese de la alianza rebelde.

Varios rebeldes acabaron mas muertos que los soldados imperiales, se replegaron al ver que la fortaleza se había roto.

Darth Vader entro en un tono campante.

··

En otra parte de la nave, la princesa Leia acompañada del capitán Antilles, estaba extrayendo la informacíon que había sacado de los planos del maléfico plan del imperio.

Ahora necesitaban dársela a alguien para que pudiesen entregársela al jedi que andaban buscando.

Leia habría la puerta de la sala, y ambos avanzaron por un pasillo lleno de cosas electrónicas. La puerta de salida estaba bloqueada, pero se percataron de que se podía abrir bajando las palancas de ambos extremos, cada uno tomo una palanca, ambos la bajaron al mismo tiempo y la puerta se abrió.

Entraron en un corredor, donde un grupo de soldados rebeldes se estaban dirigiendo a una puerta que estaba a punto de abrirse.

La puerta estallo, y un grupo de tropas de asalto imperiales entraron y dispararon por doquier.

Leia y Antilles dispararon contra los soldados imperiales. Acabaron con un pelotón pero entonces vino otro y estos siguieron disparando contra los rebeldes.

Leia los ataco a puñetazos mientras los soldados les disparaban al resto.

Otro pelotón de tropas imperiales acabadas, pero vinieron mas y siguieron con lo mismo.

Ahora que estaba todo despejado, las tropas rebeldes se encaminaron hacía la siguiente sala para poder defenderla de mas tropas imperiales.

··

Entraron en una sala de rejillas y plataformas colocadas de formas simultáneas. Necesitaban subir arriba para poder entregar la informacíon.

Ambos utilizaron un gancho para poder subir arriba, luego corrieron hacía otro gancho que estaba colocado en el otro extremo.

Subieron a otra plataforma, pero la puerta de salida estaba adelante y no podían cruzarla excepto por una rampa que estaba desactivada.

Leia se le ocurrió, construyo con las piezas desperdiciadas los generadores que hacían que funcionase la rampa.

Los generadores funcionaron y la rampa empezo a extenderse contra la puerta, ambos avanzaron hacía aquel hueco.

··

Se metieron en un corredor lleno de palancas y paredes de luces, de pronto se percataron de la oscura presencia del imperio, Darth Vader estaba delante de la puerta de salida rodeado de tropas imperiales.

Leia y Antilles les dispararon pero el esquivaba sus disparos, y las tropas imperiales dispararon contra ellos.

Necesitaban buscar una forma de vencerles, Antilles se percato de unos extraños de que aquellas palancas estaban para sacar unos contenedores inflamables.

Ambos activaron las palancas y unos contenedores salieron agarrados por una grúa.

Las situaron delante de Vader y sus tropas, luego ellos dispararon contra los contenedores y cuando alcanzaron la energía máxima, explotaron delante de ellos.

Vader siguió vivo pero pudo escapar a tiempo.

Luego ambos volvieron a meterse en otra sala, cruzaron la puerta de la esquina y se metieron en un corredor donde un grupo de rebeldes estaban siendo atacados por tropas imperiales.

Acabaron con el pelotón de soldados imperiales, pero otro grupo salió despedido de la puerta de salida.

El grupo de rebeldes acabo con ellos antes de que pudiesen venir mas.

Leia y Antilles se metieron dentro.

··

Entraron en una bodega de carga, habían cajas por todas partes. Había una puerta pero estaba cerrada herméticamente.

Leia se puso a pensar, habían unas cajas que no correspondían con la bodega, entonces se dio cuenta, eran los generadores de la puerta.

Leia los empujo hacía un contenedor, luego el contenedor se los metió dentro y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Un par de droides de asalto estaban custodiando a un par de droides, Leia y Antilles acabaron con ellos.

Después, Leia le entrego al droide R2-D2, la informacíon que era de gran importancia. Le metió el disco dentro y le pidió a Antilles que llevara a los droides a un lugar seguro en el planeta donde estaban siendo ubicados ahora.

Leia desapareció porque no podía correr el riesgo de que la capturaran.

El capitán Antilles tenía la obligación de llevar a los droides a un lugar seguro.

Llevo a los droides hasta otra bodega de carga, en la plataforma de delante, un soldado rebelde estaba siendo atacado por un par de soldados imperiales.

Necesitaba buscar la forma de ayudarle, entonces se percato de una grúa que se manejaba por un mando que estaba en su plataforma.

Se coloco a los mandos y manejo la grúa hacía ellos, agarro a los soldados y luego los tiro hacía el fondo.

Ahora que estaba a salvo el rebelde, tiro de una palanca y se elevo una plataforma, ahora pudieron pasar a la plataforma de el.

Se les unió otro rebelde mas.

C-3PO se dirigió a la puerta de salida, y la abrió pulsando unos interruptores.

··

Entraron en otro corredor donde un grupo de soldados imperiales estaban escoltando a un grupo de soldados rebeldes, se percataron de un par de rebeldes que tenían delante. Ambos acabaron con el pelotón y liberaron a los rebeldes.

Luego se dirigieron hacía un corredor de maquinas.

··

Corrieron por todo un recorrido de maquinas y tubos que conectaban con el resto de la nave, giraron curvas y curvas hasta llegar a una lanzadera de salvamento.

Los droides se metieron dentro, la lanzadera fue despedida y se preparo para aterrizar sobre Tatooine.

Darth Vader capturo a Antilles, le torturo por haber dejado a escapar a los droides con la informacíon, luego tiro dejándole inconsciente.

Un par de soldados trajeron a la princesa, ella supuso que no sabía nada.

··

En Tatooine, los droides se separaron debido a ciertas broncas, pero luego fueron secuestrados por Jawas que se los llevaron a una pequeña granja en el desierto.

CONTINUARA...


	25. 25·Por los yermos de Jundland

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 2: POR LOS YERMOS DE JUNDLAND

Un vehículo carroñero del desierto aparco al lado de una granja, los jawas sacaron sus droides para poder hacer una compra con la familia que vivía en aquella granja.

Un muchacho de pelo rubio se acerco junto a todos los droides que estaban disponibles para comprar.

Los droides que había estaban hechos pedazos, algunos con solo tocarlos ya se rompían fácilmente, solo habían dos que funcionaban estables.

El joven Luke Skywalker decidió comprar al par de droides.

Los droides C-3PO y R2-D2 se metieron en su casa.

··

Esa misma tarde al atardeceder, dos soles marcaban un cielo desértico, de pronto un grupo de extraños individuos se metieron en la casa y se llevaron a los droides.

··

Esa misma mañana, Luke se dispuso a buscar a los droides montado en su speeder, se metió por los frondos arenosos ocupados por los bandidos Tusken.

Luke hecho un vistazo por su binocular.

A lo lejos, había un Tusken ordeñando a un bantha, pero le pareció sospechoso, de pronto un Tusken se le reapareció y le ataco, el bandido Tusken se quedo gritando enfurecido como un animal.

A lo lejos, una extraña figura se acercaba haciendo un sonido que les asustaba.

El Tusken no tuvo mas opción que retirarse.

Un anciano vestido de jedi le ayudo a levantar al despavorido Luke, cuando el despertó, se percato de que era el hombre que andaba buscando, el viejo Ben Kenobi.

Ambos se dispusieron a buscar a los droides porque tenía una informacíon que necesitaba ver.

··

Se metieron en un establo Tusken que llamo de pronto la atención, unos Tusken bajaron colina y se dispusieron a atacarles con sus mosquetes blasters, Luke y Kenobi les atacaron con lo que tenían. Tenían que salir de aquel lugar y buscar a los droides.

Giraron a la izquierda y había un par de Tusken disparando por arriba, estaban siendo rodeados por ambas direcciones, Kenobi no tuvo mas opción que sacar su sable y devolverle los disparos.

Luke disparo con su blaster al montón de piezas que atoraban la pendiente de roca, las piezas estallaron y bajo la pendiente, subieron por la pendiente y se dirigieron hacía la siguiente área.

Se metieron en un cruce de ambas plataformas alejadas entre si, un par de Tusken bajaron por cada plataforma.

Luke acabo con ellos y ambos siguieron avanzando.

Se metieron en un descampado que daba lugar a una colina que subía y bajaba.

Subieron por la colina y llegaron hacía mas abajo.

··

Entraron en un conducto estrecho lleno de parcelas de roca, había un par de Tusken colocados en cada una de las parcelas, Luke les dísparo a ambos.

Luego utilizo un cubo de piezas para subir hacía las parcelas, ambos cruzaron hacía llegar al siguiente saliente pendiente.

Avanzaron por la pendiente y se encontraron con un vehículo carroñero abandonado en la nada, Luke pensó que ese era el carroñero de los jawas a los que le había vendido los droides, decidió meterse para examinar.

Pero no sabía como meterse.

Ben utilizo sus poderes jedi para bajar unas paredes que sobraban del vehículo y las utilizo para transformarlas en plataformas.

Luke subió por ellas hasta poder llegar al tejado del vehículo. Cuando llego al tejado, activo un interruptor que había en el borde y eso hizo que abajo se abriese un conducto.

Ambos bajaron y luego fueron absorbidos por el conducto, se los llevo dentro.

··

Entraron en un pasillo enrejado, había droides de todo tipo andando por todas partes, giraron a la izquierda y se metieron en un pasillo cerrado.

Kenobi utilizo sus poderes para desactivar los interruptores, luego se abrió la puerta.

Se metieron en una sala de manufacturacíon droide, uno de los droides tenía que estar ahí, observaron por la sala y R2-D2 estaba metida en un cuarto enrejado, tenían que buscar una manera de abrir la puerta, utilizaron unos cubos de potencia y los llevaron arrastrando hacía donde estaba el pequeño droide.

Lo pusieron sobre el conector que estaba delante de la puerta, al hacerlo el cubo empezo a hacer ruidos hasta que estallo de sobrecarga, el droide pudo salir.

Tenían a uno faltaba el droide de protocolo.

R2-D2 se dirigió al ascensor y lo abrió, ambos se montaron en el dirigiendose hacía arriba.

··

Llegaron a una fabrica de metales, donde transformaban las piezas de droides en mejores piezas.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la sala de selección, entre los droides que habían, estaba C-3PO a punto de ser seleccionada para ser cremado.

De pronto los jawas empezaron a atacarles porque sabían que pretendían liberar a los droides, ambos les atacaron y los jawas se fueron aterrados.

Luego buscaron una forma de sacar a C-3PO.

Utilizaron el conducto que servía para mandar a los droides al crematorio. R2-D2 activo un interruptor y el droide empezo a ser aspirado por el conducto, luego salió justo delante de ellos.

Ahora que tenían a los droides, tenían que salir de ahí.

C-3PO activo un interruptor y se abrió una puerta, avanzaron por un pasillo que conducía a una rampa colocada hacía el exterior.

··

Avanzaron por un terreno abierto, entonces se encontraron de vuelta con los bandidos Tusken, al parecer les siguieron el rastro.

Acabaron con un grupo pero temían que volviese a aparecer otro.

Andaron hasta entrar en un terreno donde estaban plantando un extraño químico que a base de barro, los droides pulsaron el interruptor de las maquinas y de pronto el barro se seco hasta quedar un hueco de roca seca.

Cruzaron a través de un aro de roca que conducía hacía donde vayase a saber, perdieron la pista de los bandidos Tusken.

Se metieron en otro terreno frondoso, la única forma de saltar era a través de unas columnas colocadas de una manera inverosímil.

Saltaron sobre las columnas hasta llegar al siguiente terreno.

De pronto fueron atacados de vuelta por mas Tusken, Kenobi los acabo antes de que llamasen a los demás.

Tenían que salir de su territorio.

El camino estaba cortado por un charco de aquel residuo químico, R2-D2 voló hacía la maquina y pulso el interruptor, el charco se seco y ahora pudieron salir de su territorio.

··

Llegaron hasta donde Luke había aparcado el speeder, pero estaba desmantelado por alguna razón, se montaron en el speeder y Luke les condujo hacía donde estaba el viejo cobertizo de Kenobi.

Se hospedaron dentro y Luke le dijo a Kenobi cual era la informacíon que necesitaba que viese.

R2-D2 activo un holograma y se mostraba a una princesa pidiendo auxilio.

Kenobi creyó que sabía lo que significaba.

Saco de un baúl que estaba repleto de cosas, saco su espada personal.

Se la entrego a Luke y este se puso a jugar con ella, por accidente le corto la cabeza a C-3PO.

Ambos se quedaron con una mirada de agobio.

CONTINUARA...


	26. 26·El puerto espacial de Mos Eisley

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 3: EL PUERTO ESPACIAL DE MOS EISLEY

Acompañados ahora del antiguo jedi Kenobi, se dirigieron en marcha en busca de alguien que les llevase al espacio para rescatar a la princesa Leia.

Pararon en un barranco al ver desde lejos la ciudad donde solamente se podría encontrar un piloto, el puerto espacial de Mos Eisley, ahí tendría que haber un piloto que les consiguiese una nave espacial por un precio decente.

Entraron en la ciudad, durante el recorrido, una patrulla de soldados de asalto del desierto les paro para hacer una inspección.

No podían decir adonde iban porque entonces les pararían.

Kenobi utilizo sus poderes para hipnotizar al soldado jefe, el soldado de asalto que mas o menos mareado, disimuladamente les dejo pasar, ambos prendieron marcha al speeder dirigiendose al centro del puerto.

Estacionaron el speeder y decidieron buscar en algún lugar alguna persona que les ayudase a conseguir una nave. Sin saberlo, un espía del imperio les estaba observando por detrás.

Anduvieron por un mercado observando detalladamente que persona podría tener una nave y a cambio de un dinero decente.

Pero de pronto llamaron demasiado la atención y un grupo de soldados de asalto vinieron por ambas partes y empezaron a disparar contra ellos.

Luke saco su pistola y Kenobi utilizo sus poderes para hipnotizar a los soldados como hizo con el otro. Los soldados quedaron mareados y eso le dio oportunidad a Luke para dispararles fácilmente.

Habían detenido a un grupo pero venían mas, necesitaban salir de aquel lugar, la única salida era una puerta como de garaje que estaba cerrada.

C-3PO subió por las escaleras hasta dirigirse a un peldaño de piedra, activo un interruptor y la puerta empezo a abrirse.

Ambos bajaron y entraron por el hueco antes de que se diesen cuenta los soldados.

··

Pasaron a un terreno mas abierto, pero había mas tropas todavía, los soldados se dieron cuenta y empezaron a dispararles.

Luke y Ben se aguardaron detrás de unas cajas, Luke empezo a disparar pero venían mas soldados de los que podía matar.

Ben salto hacía el grupo usando su sable y empezo a atacarles, luego Luke salió y empezo a atacarles con su pistola.

Después ya no vinieron mas.

Ahora tenían que seguí buscando a un piloto.

Se percataron de que aquellas cajas negras de plata que había, contenían los trozos de un AT-ST, uno de los vehículos de asalto del imperio.

Destruyeron las cajas y con la ayuda de Kenobi con la fuerza, montaron el AT-ST y quedo listo para ser utilizado.

Luke se metió en el vehículo y este empezo a disparar contra toda la chatarra que había alrededor, luego se fijo en una reja de metal que tapaba la salida, disparo y exploto la reja.

Empezo a ir avanzando por todo un recorrido lleno de tropas imperiales, utilizo el AT-ST para destruírlos y abrirse paso.

Llegaron a un punto en que se encontraron con otro AT-ST, el otro vehículo disparo y eso provoco que Luke saliese disparado debido a los daños que tenía por culpa de los demás soldados.

Entonces Luke se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo con el otro AT-ST, disparo contra el vehículo y luego salió disparado el soldado, luego Luke le disparo en la cabeza al soldado destruyéndolo.

Luego ambos se percataron de que estaban al lado de un bar, se les ocurrió meterse ahí para buscar un piloto.

··

Pasaron por la puerta pero había un campo de fuerza que no dejaba pasar a los droides, Luke y Kenobi rompieron el campo de fuerza y pudieron pasar los droides.

La siguiente puerta estaba cerrada y la única forma de abrirla era apoyandose encima de unos interruptores, ambos cuatro se apoyaron encima de los interruptores y entonces se abrió la puerta.

··

Se metieron dentro y se encontraron con todo un bar lleno de extravagantes alienigena, hasta había unos músicos que cantaban una particular música.

Mas atrás, había una disputa entre un cazarecompensas llamado Greedo y un humano llamado Han Solo. Greedo iba a dispararle pero Han fue mucho mas rápido, Greedo se desintegro en pedazos.

Luke se fue a la barra a pedir una copa, pero por accidente tiro la copa de un alienigena, el alienigena le empujo y se preparo para dispararle, pero Ben saco su espada y le corto ambos brazos, luego se rompió en pedazos, otro hombre que estaba delante observo horrorizado como le mato, termino su copa y se largo antes de que ocurriese otro problema.

Después siguieron con la búsqueda del piloto.

··

Después de un rato consiguieron encontrar a un piloto, un humano llamado Han Solo decía que tenía el Halcón Milenario, el decía que era una de las naves mas rápidas del universo, acordo su propuesta, y Luke y Ben se dirigieron hacía donde estaba aparcada la nave.

Luego Han y su acompañante wookie Chewbacca, se propusieron volver a la nave para partir hacía donde fuese que querían llegar aquellos extranjeros.

Salieron del bar pero de pronto se percataron de que había un espía observándoles, se pusieron a seguirle antes de que avísase a los soldados.

Subieron por terrazas y cornisas hasta llegar a una trampa de los soldados, perdieron de vista al espía pero seguramente no llegaría tan lejos.

Mataron a los soldados y siguieron la pista del espía.

··

Volvieron a meterse en todo tipo de trampas y emboscadas, y en todas ellas estaban los soldados de asalto y el espía escapaba por lugares incógnitos.

Al final llegaron al lugar donde estaba aparcado el Halcón Milenario, estaban Luke, Kenobi y los droides apunto de partir con la nave.

Pero lamentablemente llegaron los soldados imperiales, los estaban rodeando y llegaron por diferentes, dispararon por doquier y no había lugar por donde refugiarse, al ver que no había salida alguna, se montaron en el Halcón Milenario y decidieron partir inmediatamente.

La nave salió volando dirigiendose hacía el espacio, varios soldados de asalto veían como una gigantesca nave se iba hacía el espacio.

··

Se dirigieron tranquilamente hacía el planeta Alderaan a pedir ayuda, pero unos cruceros imperiales los atacaban con sus blasters.

Han activo el hiperespacio y la nave desapareció de la vista de todos.

··

Mas allá en la galaxia.

El coronel Tarkin observaba como tenía el planeta Alderaan en la punta de su mano, con solo avisar, la Estrella de la Muerte destruiría de un solo disparo el planeta entero.

Vader aguardo a la princesa hacía Tarkin.

Tarkin le exigió que desvelase la ubicación de los planos secretos que había escondido, pero ella se negó sarcásticamente.

Apropósito, Tarkin pidió a sus tropas que activase el cañón de plasma de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Un rayo verde impacto contra el planeta destruyéndolo en mil pedazos, ya no volvió a aparecer mas el planeta Alderaan.

Leia se regocijo mientras Tarkin reía maliciosamente.

CONTINUARA...


	27. 27·Rescate de la princesa

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 4: RESCATE DE LA PRINCESA

El Halcón Milenario salió del hiperespacio, cuando de pronto quedo envuelto en una tormenta de asteroides.

El grupo no entendía donde estaban si supuestamente tendrían que estar al lado del planeta Alderaan, solamente había razón lógica, había sido destruido.

De pronto fueron atacados por un TIE fighter, Han decidió seguirlo.

El caza imperial se dirigía hacía una extraña estación espacial con forma de bola plateada.

Lamentablemente fueron atraídos por el rayo tractor de la estación, estaban siendo metidos dentro.

La nave descendió sobre un hangar.

Un grupo de soldados dirigidos por Darth Vader se dirigieron a la sospechosa nave, un oficial le pidió a un par de guardias que examinasen la nave.

Los soldados se metieron dentro,

Luego un soldados bajo asegurando que no había nadie, en realidad resultaba ser Han Solo disfrazado de soldado imperial.

Vader sintió una extraña perturbación, pero lo dejo pasar.

Luego todos bajaron con Luke y Han disfrazados de tropas imperiales.

Subieron hacía la sala de mando.

··

Estaban en otra sala contigua, necesitaban llegar a la principal, Kenobi utilizo la fuerza para desmontar la puerta en piezas, luego todos pasaron pero se encontraron con un par de soldados imperiales de verdad.

Luke y Han les dispararon para que no llamasen demasiado la atención.

Avanzaron por un pasillo hasta encontrarse con una puerta, pero estaba cerrada, la única forma de abrirla, era siendo un soldado de asalto.

Luke volvió a ponerse el casco y se mostró delante de una cámara, la cámara lo reconoció y lo dejo pasar.

Pasaron a la sala de mando principal, pero estaba llena de soldados y un oficial, el grupo se enfrento a los soldados, pero el oficial era demasiado fuerte, se creía demasiado creído para poder derrotarle, pero Han le disparo en el pecho y se desarmo en mil pedazos.

Luego R2-D2 se conecto a los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, se verifico que la princesa estaba a unos pisos mas arriba.

Ahora que sabían donde estaba la princesa, Ben se fue para ocuparse de un asunto pendiente, ambos se separaron para no volver a verse mas.

También, C-3PO y R2-D2 se escondieron detrás de un escondrijo pequeño para ocultarse por si venían los soldados, tenían que seguir conectados desde ahí por cualquier razón.

Ambos avanzaron por un pasillo enfrentandose a un gran numero de soldados imperiales.

Cruzaron por la esquina de la izquierda y se metieron en otro pasillo con mas soldados y mas oficiales de mando.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a una sala de ascensores, de pronto escucharon unos extraños ruidos como de disparo que venían de alguna parte.

Se situaron mas adelante y observaron que Ben estaba en problemas, un grupo de soldados le estaban disparando y el estaba solo.

Luke le disparo a los soldados de lejos, luego Kenobi se ocupo del oficial.

Ahora que Ben estaba a salvo, bajo unas palancas y se desactivo el generador de la Estrella, luego desapareció misteriosamente.

Luego ambos cogieron el ascensor que llevaba a las celdas donde estaba alojada la princesa.

Agarraron el del medio y subieron hacía arriba.

··

Entraron en la sala de las celdas, adelante había un oficial y un un par de técnicos imperiales vigilando los mandos.

Ambos disimularon ser soldados de verdad, pero luego les tendieron una trampa y los atacaron hasta no quedar nadie.

Por desgracia las cámaras lo vieron todo, y otro grupo mas de soldados y vino a través de los demás ascensores.

Luke y Han les dispararon con todo lo que tenían.

Luego Han se dirigió al panel de mando, activo las celdas, y la puerta del pasillo de las celdas se abrió.

Ambos tenían que buscar la celda de la princesa, pero había demasiadas, luego vino un grupo de técnicos imperiales de mas adelante.

Acabaron con ellos y con las cámaras para que no viniese nadie mas.

Luego ambos volvieron a buscar la celda de la princesa.

Luke la encontró pero estaba atrapada bajo un campo de fuerza que se desactivaba mediante unos interruptores de abajo.

Luego vino Han, ambos se apoyaron por encima de los interruptores y eso provoco que se desactivase el campo de fuerza.

Leia fue con ellos.

Volvieron fuera pero estaban de vuelta siendo rodeados por soldados imperiales, esta vez no tenían salida por donde escapar.

Leia tuvo una idea.

Agarro la pistola de Luke y disparo contra una reja, exigió que se metiesen dentro.

Leia se metió y después Luke.

Chewbacca no quería meterse porque decía que se olía mal.

Entonces Han tiro un hueso por el hueco, y como un perro, Chewbacca lo siguió.

Luego Han también se metió dentro.

CONTINUARA...


	28. 28·Escapar de la Estrella de la Muerte

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 5: ESCAPAR DE LA ESTRELLA DE LA MUERTE

El grupo fue cayendo por todo un conducto en forma de tobogán, hasta que se termino el conducto y cayeron de lleno en un basurero.

Ambos estaban atrapados ahí hasta que viniesen a buscarles.

Han ideo una idea, disparo a la compuerta, pero en vez de se activase la puerta, reboto la bala contra las paredes hasta volver adonde pertenecía.

Luego las paredes empezaron a moverse, se estaban acercando.

Ambos se percataron de que en cuestión de minutos iban a quedar aplastados, buscaron la forma de detener las paredes, Han agarro un palo de metal de una longitud enorme, lo puso contra ambas paredes como para que aguante un momento.

··

Desde otro lado de la Estrella, los droides observaban por una ventana que estaban a punto de ser aplastados, C-3PO le pidió a R2-D2 que desactivase las maniobras del basurero, R2 se puso a ello.

··

El grupo estaba casi a punto de morir aplastados, cuando de pronto se alejaron las paredes, los droides les salvaron, ahora que se desactivo el basurero se abrió la puerta.

Luke y Han se deshicieron de sus trajes de soldado imperial y se pusieron a buscar al Halcón Milenario.

Pasaron por un pasillo inadvertidos pero lamentablemente llamaron demasiado la atención, atacaron a un par de soldados mientras se abrían paso.

Salieron del pasillo y entraron en un pequeño hangar que no era, lo peor es que estaba lleno de soldados.

Todos saltaron y se enfrentaron a los soldados con sus respectivas armas.

Cuando se libraron de los soldados, se pusieron a buscar una forma de salir de allí y buscar el verdadero hangar donde habían dejado la nave.

Han puso una columna plataforma en un interruptor, luego lo giro con una manivela y este empezo a subir.

Luego volvieron a subir por donde habían venido, utilizaron un gancho para saltar al otro extremo y ambos se montaron en la siguiente plataforma.

La puerta de salida estaba delante de ellos pero no había forma de pasar porque no había superficie por donde pisar.

Luke bajo de la plataforma, se subió a un carro y lo fue manejando por una fila de botones, paso por encima de ellos, se activaron y se encendió una rampa por arriba.

Luego Han agarro uno de los cascos de los soldados, se lo puso y se lo mostró a la cámara de arriba, lo reconoció y le abrió.

··

Ambos pasaron la puerta hasta entrar en una sala abierta, por accidente no se percataron de los soldados y oficiales que había.

Se ocuparon de los soldados y siguieron su camino a través de un pasillo mas estrecho que conectaba con la sala.

La puerta estaba cerrada, Han activo una palanca y se abrió la puerta, por desgracia detrás había un par de soldados que estaban charlando tranquilamente, los soldados se sorprendieron y sacaron sus armas.

Han fue mas rápido y los mato de un doble disparo.

También la puerta de delante estaba cerrada, ahora Luke y Han bajaron ambas palancas.

Se abrió la puerta pero ahora en vez de que hubiesen dos soldados, había un oficial acompañado de un par de técnicos.

Pudieron esquivar sus disparos a tiempo para que ellos pudieran matarlos a ellos.

Aquella puerta también estaba cerrada, y ademas las palancas no funcionaban, pero entonces se percataron de un generador que estaba mas adelante, llevaron arrastrando el generador has ahí, y colocarlo en el enganche principal, ahora las palancas estaban activadas, Luke y Han bajaron las palancas y se abrió la puerta, esta vez no había moros en la costa.

Pasaron por otro pasillo hasta cruzar la esquina.

··

Entraron en un recorrido circular, avanzaron pero se dieron cuenta de que el camino estaba cortado, Luke, Han y Leia bajaron ambas tres palancas y se abrió un pequeño puente, lo cruzaron pero había un par de soldados, parecía que acabaron con ellos pero entonces vinieron unos que bajaban exageradamente del techo.

La mitad se ocupo de distraer a los soldados, mientras la otra mitad se ocupaba de buscar una forma de subir arriba.

Han y Luke subieron arriba y luego activaron una plataforma, luego la mitad del grupo también subió hasta arriba.

Han se percato de que habían mas soldados arriba, cuando llegaron delante de ellos, Han les disparo antes de que se diesen cuenta, luego cruzaron la estrecha puerta.

··

Pasaron a otro pasillo repleto de técnicos y pilotos imperiales, luego subieron por una escalera y se encontraron delante a un camino sin salida, y lo peor que habían un grupo de soldados a lo alto esperándoles.

Han activo una plataforma de gancho, Han y Chewbacca pasaron al otro lado, luego Luke agarro a Leia y ambos pasaron al otro lado.

Luego se ocuparon de los soldados de mas adelante, pasaron a la siguiente plataforma de relieve y tiraron a los soldados al abismo.

··

Pasaron de pasillo a salas, hasta llegar a un punto en el que parecían estar perdidos, pero resultaba que estaban yendo en el lado correcto.

Abrieron la puerta, y se encontraron con un pelotón enorme de soldados, Han y los demás les dispararon locamente como si la pistola fuese una ametralladora.

Pasaron a una sala donde no paraban de venir soldados por todas partes, tenían que buscar una forma de salir o acabarían muertos.

Luke armo una puerta mas atrás mientras que Han y los demás se ocupaban de los miles de soldados.

Han disparo a la puerta y exploto, pasaron por la siguiente sala.

··

Perdieron a los soldados, al final se encontraron con el hangar correcto, pero el Halcón Milenario estaba abajo protegido por un campo de fuerza. Tenían que buscar la forma de sacarlo hacía arriba.

Luke se percato de que arriba, Ben Kenobi estaba manteniendo una dura batalla con Darth Vader, intento de ir ayudarle pero estaban ocupados con los soldados que venían.

Han se ocupaba de liberar al Halcón utilizando unas palancas que estaban alojadas por todo el lugar.

Poco a poco, la nave empezaba a subir.

Los demás se ocuparon de los soldados que venían mientras buscaban mas palancas.

Luke no podía aguantar ver como el viejo Kenobi se arriesgaba estúpidamente.

Ya no habían mas palancas, y la nave le faltaba poco, de pronto aparecieron R2-D2 y C-3PO, ambos les ayudaron a sacar la nave, activaron unos interruptores y la nave salió y se desactivo el campo de fuerza.

Ambos se montaron en la nave, Luke se detuvo al ver a Ben.

Kenobi observo que ya se iban, se resguardo de su sable, y Vader dio el golpe definitivo, paso su sable por encima y Kenobi se desintegro.

Luke no lo pudo creer, el viejo Ben se había sacrificado por ellos.

Han agarro a Luke y lo metió dentro de la nave. La nave empezo a descender y salió de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Ahora tenían que dirigirse hacía algún lugar donde poder terminar esta guerra.

CONTINUARA...


	29. 29·Ataque rebelde

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 6: ATAQUE REBELDE

Después de abandonar la Estrella de la Muerte, el grupo se dirigía al planeta Yavin 4, que era la ultima defensa de la Alianza Rebelde.

El Halcón Milenario aterrizo en el costado de un templo en el espeso bosque.

Un grupo de rebeldes llevaron a la princesa Leia y a sus amigos hacía el interior del monasterio.

R2-D2 se conecto a un panel. Una pantalla mostró los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, Leia les explico a los pilotos la instrucciones a seguir.

Una vez que ya estaban tomadas las instrucciones de la misión, los rebeldes se dirigieron a sus naves para emprender la misión de destruir la Estrella de la Muerte.

··

Mientras tanto, en el espacio. La Estrella de la Muerte estaba muy cerca de la luna de Yavin 4.

El comandante Tarkin buscaba por los escáneres, donde se encontraba el escondite de los rebeldes.

Un grupo de Alas X y Alas Y, se dirigían hacía el interior de la Estrella, en formación todos se prepararon para atacar.

El caza de Luke, acompañado de R2-D2, disparaba contra todas las torretas que tenía enfrente, lo peor es que vino un grupo de cazas TIE.

Todo el grupo de naves de la Alianza, se enfrentaban con los cazas imperiales.

Luke tenía que dirigirse al generador para lanzar un misil dentro que haría que explotase toda la estación, había un camino pero estaba cortado, había un campo de fuerza que le cortaba la salida.

Encontró la fuerza de destruir el campo utilizando unas extrañas bolas esféricas de energía purpura, las golpeo a los costados y se destruyo el campo de fuerza.

Luke avanzo por todo un recorrido de lluvia de balas y naves que pasaban por doquier, de pronto se percato mas adelante que había otro escudo pero este era mas fuerte, la única forma de romperlo, era golpeando las esferas en un grupo de cuatro conectores purpura.

Luke golpeo los cuatro conectores, y entonces el escudo quedo desactivado, luego disparo a las murallas y siguió avanzando por un recorrido mortal.

De pronto se metió en una cruzada de la que no podía salir, había otro escudo y ahora en vez de un grupo de cuatro conectores, había dos de cada.

Luke se dirigió al mas cercano, golpeo los cuatro conectores, pero eso no fue suficiente, tenía que ocuparse del otro.

Se dirigió al segundo que había, pero esta rodeado de torretas, Luke dio la vuelta y a cada disparo que daba desaparecía la torreta y aparecía el conector.

Destruyo las torretas y aparecieron los conectores.

Golpeo los conectores con las bolas esféricas, luego se desactivo el escudo, le disparo a las murallas y se dirigió hacía el siguiente sector.

··

Entro de vuelta en una cruzada, y la salida cubierta por un escudo, antes había un solo grupo de conectores, luego hubo un segundo grupo de conectores, y ahora habían cuatro grupos de cuatro conectores.

Luke no podía destruírlos a tantos en tan poco tiempo, entonces vino un compañero que le ayudo, ambos se ocuparon de la mitad de cada uno de los grupos de conectores.

Ambos destruyeron los conectores, desgraciadamente un caza TIE le disparo por detrás destruyendo su nave. Ya no había remedio, Luke disparo contra las murallas y se dirigió hacía la estrecha barrera que daba al generador.

··

Dentro, Darth Vader se ocupaba de unirse a la batalla al ver que estaban perdidos, un par de inútiles pilotos imperiales les acompaño.

Ambos se montaron en cazas imperiales y se dirigieron a detener a Luke Skywalker antes de que lanzase los misiles que harían destruir la Estrella.

Luke esquivaba las torretas de los costados pero no podía esquivar mucho tiempo al trío de cazas imperiales que le perseguía.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse al generador, Vader le tenía a tiro, disparo pero de pronto, uno de los cazas recibió un disparo inesperado.

Resulto ser que Han se había unido a ayudarles, el Halcón Milenario descendió para librarse de los cazas.

Le disparo al segundo en la cola, provocando que rebotase y diese al caza de Vader, Vader salió de su órbita dando vueltas en círculos con la nave.

Ahora Luke se ocupo del generador, disparo un par de misiles que se metieron de lleno en el hueco oculto del generador.

··

Tarkin tenía la Estrella en el punto de mira de Yavin 4, era solo de esperar a que disparasen.

Todo el batallón de la Alianza se alejo porque en cuestión de minutos, la Estrella iba a explotar.

Tarkin sintió una perturbación estremecedora.

La Estrella exploto en mil pedazos que fueron lanzados por doquier.

Todo el grupo celebro la victoria, lograron destruir a la Estrella de la Muerte, luego se dirigieron a Yavin 4 para celebrar la victoria con todo el mundo.

Vader pudo volver a poner en marcha su caza, se alejo del espacio y se dirigió hacía donde quedase el ultimo trozo del imperio.

Esta vez se juro que esto no había terminado todavía.

CONTINUARA...


	30. 30·Final: Una nueva esperanza

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

ESCENA FINAL: UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA

Todos los miembros de la Alianza Rebelde se reunieron, para conmemorar a los nuevos héroes que con su ayuda, destruyeron la gran arma del imperio.

Trompetas vitoreaban el templo.

Luke y Han se dirigieron al altar, para ser honrados por la princesa Leia.

Se postraron delante de la princesa Leia, ella le coloco a cada uno, una medalla para otorgarles tal mérito valiente.

C-3PO observaba delante, luego se fijo que se le acerco R2-D2, lo abrazo fuertemente al ver que estaba bien y contento de verle.

Ambos rieron al verles.

Sin que se den cuenta, uno de los espías imperiales que supuestamente estaba en Tatooine, se encontraba camuflado entre las filas de los pilotos, un soldado se le acerco y le pregunto que quien era, el espía se mostró excéntrico.

Luego, Luke y Han se giraron para mostrarse delante de toda la guardia. Los soldados les felicitaron vitoreando y aplaudiendo por semejante heroísmo.

El espía fue descubierto y empezo a ser perseguido por el soldado.

CONTINUARA...


	31. 31·Batalla en Hoth

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 1: LA BATALLA DE HOTH

Un crucero imperial se acercaba sigilosamente a través de la órbita del planeta Hoth, de pronto un grupo de droides espías salieron de la nave, uno se dirigió al planeta.

··

El droide impacto en la espesa nieve llamando la atención de Luke Skywalker montado en un bantha de hielo, se puso los binoculares para ver si había algo en los alrededores.

Parecía no haber nada, pero de pronto fue atacado por un wampa, una horrible criatura de Hoth, el animal se llevo a Luke y a su transporte animal a su cueva.

Luke estaba colgado en el techo sujeto por una capa de hielo que le atoraban las piernas, observo que el wampa se había comido a su bantha, luego se lo comería a el también.

Intento de salir pero no podía, la única forma de salir era con su sable láser, pero estaba atorado justo debajo de el. Utilizo la fuerza para coger el sable.

El wampa lo oyó.

El sable salió y fue despedido hacía el, luego corto los arietes de hielo y bajo.

El wampa se dirigía hacía para comerle, pero Luke rápidamente le corto un brazo, aprovechando salió de la cueva metiendose en una tormenta de nieve.

Estaba a punto de morir congelado cuando de pronto apareció Han que le ayudo a llevarle a las instalaciones de la Alianza.

Un droide espía observo la escena, luego se fijo en un generador que tenía delante.

··

Aviso al imperio acerco de lo que descubrió, varios oficiales se mostraron excéntricos acerca de lo que veían, Darth Vader se percato de ello.

··

En el planeta, la Alianza se dio cuenta de que el imperio les había descubierto.

Afuera, varios soldados se prepararon para atacar cuando sucediese el momento.

Luke se monto en un Snowspeeder, listo para luchar.

El jefe al mando de las fuerzas de tierra, se percato de unas extrañas siluetas que se veían a lo lejos, se puso los binoculares, y observo que unos AT-TE se dirigían hacía ellos, todo el grupo disparo pero eran demasiado fuertes.

Luego vino el grupo de aire dispuesto a acabar con aquellas maquinas.

Luke disparo contra un grupo de AT-ST, los derribo y los destruyo, pero el mayor problema eran los otros vehículos imperiales, tenía que dirigirse hacía donde estaban las maquinas, pero el camino estaba cerrado.

Entonces se percato de que había una bola bomba colocado en un puesto, la atrapado con un cable elástico y la dirigió hacía la cueva tapada con rocas, la tiro contra las rocas y la cueva exploto, luego se metió dentro.

··

Entro en otro sector, tenía a un AT-TE justo delante, intento de dispararle pero era demasiado duro e intocable, necesitaba una artillería pesada.

Empezo a rodearle clavándole un cable alrededor de las patas, el vehículo cayo desparramado, aún así no había forma de destruírlo, excepto una cosa.

Había otro puesto de bolas bomba, agarro una de ellas y la lanzo contra el AT-TE, la cosa funciono y exploto la maquina.

Luego se dirigió hacía otro que estaba mas adelante, hizo lo mismo que con el otro, lo rodeo, cayo, fue a por la bola bomba, la lanzo y exploto.

La explosión sacudió a un montón de rocas que justo tenía atrás.

Atravesó todo un camino lleno de rocas y obstáculos y se dirigió hacía el siguiente lugar en peligro.

··

Entro en un campo abierto, de pronto un grupo de diez droides espía aparecieron listos para atacar.

Luke daba vueltas intentado esquivar sus disparos, fue destruyendo uno a uno hasta que ya no quedo ninguno.

Luego otro grupo, pero ahora de diez AT-ST vinieron por el mismo camino, Luke hizo las mismas maniobras que con los droides, fue yendo de un lado para otro, derribando todos los vehículos imperiales.

Luego vinieron un par de AT-TE que llegaron por el mismo camino, Luke se acordo de como vencerles, fue rodeándoles metiéndoles el cable entre las patas.

Fue a buscar una bomba bola y la lanzo hacía ellos, todos estallaron.

Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, entonces vinieron un grupo de cinco droides y cinco AT-ST, Luke se estaba complicando demasiado.

Luke fue a por todas, y empezo a ir destruyendo uno por uno.

Pero entonces también se percato de un AT-TE, hizo lo de siempre como de costumbre y lo tiro utilizando el cable elástico, le lanzo la bola bomba y se acabo.

··

Luego acompañado de otro piloto, se prepararon para atacar a otro par mas de AT-TE, de pronto ambos fueron alcanzados por sus disparos, aunque el cayo desparramado y atrapado en su vehículo.

El AT-TE se dirigía hacía el apunto de aplastarle con su pata.

Luke salió justo a tiempo cuando el vehículo piso la nave.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

Se dirigió hacía el vehículo, se engancho con un telegancho y subió hacía lo alto de la maquina, abrió la compuerta delante y le lanzo una granada, luego se bajo y cayo en la nieve para cubrirse.

Luego el AT-TE cayo desparramado y estallando en mil pedazos.

Luke se llevo un gran suspiro.

CONTINUARA...


	32. 32·Huida de Hoth

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 2: HUIDA DE HOTH

Los AT-TE habían destruido prácticamente a toda la rebelión hospedada en Hoth.

De pronto se percataron de que estaban cerca del generador, el oficial al mando del vehículo ordeno que disparasen, el vehículo imperial disparo contra el generador destruyéndolo.

··

La explosión sacudió a toda la base, ambos Leia y Han se dieron cuenta de que tenían que salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Estaban en la sala de comunicaciones, tenían que dirigirse al hangar donde se encontraba el Halcón Milenario. Intentaron de llegar a la puerta pero una sacudida tapono con nieve la puerta, pero entonces se percato de unas piezas sueltas que habían en la sala, las amontono hasta convertirlas en una bomba.

La bomba estallo y se abrió la puerta.

Cruzaron por un recorrido curvado, durante el camino, se encontraron con un grupo de soldados de asalto de la nieve, se defendieron de ellos disparandoles a cada uno.

Luego continuaron su camino.

Se dirigieron a la salida, pero estaba taponada con hielo, entonces Han armo otro tipo de bomba, un calentador, disparo varias veces al calentador hasta que pudo calentarse lo suficiente para derretir el hielo.

Luego cruzaron la puerta.

··

Se metieron en el comedor, hasta ahí se habían metido los soldados imperiales, se percataron de la presencia de rebeldes y estos empezaron a disparar.

Pero Han y Leia se defendieron.

Después de vencer a los soldados, tenían que seguir el camino, la puerta de salida también estaba congelada, pero entonces Han utilizo otro tipo de calentador que antes uno de los soldados lo había utilizado para calentarse el trasero.

Lo puso delante y se derritió la puerta. Luego cruzaron la puerta.

··

Siguieron por otro recorrido curvado, entonces aparecieron mas soldados, pero lo peor era que había uno armado con una torreta, Han disparo a cada uno y justo antes de que fuesen lanzados demasiados disparos la torreta, la torreta estallo y el soldado salió disparado a atacar, pero Han lo retuvo de un golpe.

Pero entonces se percataron de que no había salida alguna, excepto por la puerta de delante que estaba enrejada, no había forma de romperla, excepto por una cosa.

La torreta, Han volvió a montar la torreta y la uso para destruir la verja, cuando la verja estallo, se pudo abrir la puerta.

Pero al final se dieron cuenta de que solamente podía abrirla un droide de protocolo, y ese droide era C-3PO, necesitaban encontrarle.

Cruzaron la esquina y se metieron en una sala donde había un pequeño coche teledirigido desmontado, Leia monto el coche y entonces se puso en marcha siguiendo unos cables conectados al suelo, el coche se dirigía hacía un montículo de rocas que había mas adelante, el coche choco contra las rocas y exploto y con ello las rocas también, se abrió una nueva habitación.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía la sala y se percataron de que C-3PO estaba ahí, acompañaron a C-3PO hacía la puerta, pulso unos interruptores y se abrió.

··

Cruzaron la puerta y entraron en una sala con un suelo de parcelas levadizas, pero entonces se percataron de que había un enorme grupo de soldados de asalto, dos estaban montados en un par de torretas.

Los soldados se dirigieron hacía ellos disparandoles. Han y Leia se protegieron escondiéndose detrás de unos cubos que estaban esparcidos por ahí.

Cuando los soldados se acercaban, ellos les atizaban. Ahora que ya no quedo ninguno en pie, se ocuparon de las torretas.

Han disparo a las torretas y estas estallaron, los soldados se dirigían hacía el, pero Han acabo con ellos disparandoles.

Ahora tenían que intentar salir de ahí, la puerta estaba enrejada, pero era fácil montando de vuelta las torretas, pero el único problema era que no podían subir a C-3PO, necesitaban buscar alguna forma.

Entonces Han se percato de los cubos que había en el suelo levadizo, tenían algo dentro, los fue arrastrando hacía unos conectores que había en el suelo.

De par en par se activaron unos ventiladores enormes que había colocados en el suelo, pero eso no era suficiente para subir a C-3PO, entonces Han armo un vehículo que estaba desmontado en el suelo, era una moto speeder con una rampa que pulsando un botón, tiraba cualquier cosa, entonces tuvo una idea.

Llevo a C-3PO hacía los ventiladores, se quedo el droide flotando, luego cayo apoyado en la rampa del speeder. Han lo fue llevando hasta dejarlo delante de la puerta, pulso el botón y C-3PO fue despedido hacía atrás, ahora ya estaba arreglado.

Luego Han se ocupo de las torretas, monto una y disparo contra la verja, la verja estallo y entonces el droide se ocupo de la puerta, pulso el interruptor y se abrió la puerta, ambos cruzaron la puerta dirigiendose por todo un recorrido con rampas que caían cada vez que alguno las pisaba.

Lograron esquivarlas todas sin que ninguno se cayese, pero se percataron de que otra vez la puerta estaba cerrada, entonces Han monto otra bomba, ambos se apartaron para no sufrir la explosión, la bomba estallo y pudieron pasar.

··

Entraron en un hueco helado, había todo un camino cruzado que aún se mantenía en pie, delante estaba la puerta pero no estaba abierta manualmente, la única forma de abrirla era pulsando unos botones que estaban ladera abajo.

Ambos subieron y no tuvieron mas opción que ir pulsando botones cada vez que cayesen por la colina helada.

Lograron pulsar todos los botones y la puerta se abrió, cruzaron hacía ahí.

··

Entraron en una sala pequeña y con otro suelo levadizo, la puerta también estaba cerrada, la llave para abrirla era colocando los cubos en los conectores, ambos movieron cada cubo hasta ponerlo en un conector, la puerta de la derecha se abrió y por fin pudieron llegar al hangar.

··

Chewbacca estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de soldados de asalto, pero cuando ellos vinieron le salvaron, varios soldados imperiales caían desprevenidos del techo y disparaban sin parar.

Hasta habían mas tipos con torretas, Han disparo a las torretas estallandolas, luego atacaron los que las manejaban, Han y Leia les atacaron.

Se dirigieron al Halcón Milenario, pero estaba cerrado y protegido por un campo de fuerza.

Tenían que buscar la forma de romper el escudo antes de que viniesen mas soldados.

Han monto cada torreta de nuevo, luego disparo contra los soportes de energía que activaban el escudo.

Cuando se desactivo el escudo, se montaron inmediatamente en la nave.

Darth Vader acompañado de un grupo de soldados imperiales, estaban abordando la base, entonces se percataron de la presencia del Halcón Milenario.

Han activo los motores y la nave salió despedida de la base dirigiendose hacía el espacio.

··

Afuera, Luke observo como sus amigos abandonaban el planeta.

Luego se dirigió hacía su Ala-X donde tenía a R2-D2 colocado ya en la nave, se prepararon para dirigirse a una misión diferente, ir al planeta Dagobah.

CONTINUARA...


	33. 33·Persecucíon en los asteroides

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 3: PERSECUCÍON EN LOS ASTEROIDES

El Halcón Milenario estaba siendo perseguido por un crucero imperial, varios cazas le disparaban a través de la cola de la nave.

Han maniobro esquivando los cazas, pero de pronto se Leia se percato de que se estaba metiendo en medio de batalla espacial, Han no tuvo mas remedio que meterse ahí y acabar el asunto.

Disparo contra muchos cazas que venían del par de cruceros imperiales que había alrededor.

Estaban disparando y no conseguían hacer nada, entonces resulto ser que el objetivo de la batalla, eran las torretas que tenían los cruceros.

Han empezó a ir disparando contra las 16 torretas, varias acabaron destruidas, pero algunas eran muy difíciles de destruir.

Por varias torretas que destruía, facilitaba a las naves de la Alianza para poder retirarse a un lugar seguro.

Destruyo las torretas de los cruceros y siguieron con el mismo problema, volvió a estar siendo perseguido por cazas TIE.

Pero por accidente acabo metiendose en un campo de asteroides, eso le facilitaba la ayuda para destruir a los cazas.

Empezo a ir destruyendo todos los cazas que venían, mientras seguía disparando contra los trozos de asteroides que aparecían de repente, algunos trozos grandes se volvían muy pequeños o se duplicaban.

Recorrió todo el campo hasta llegar a un punto en el que la única salida estaba tapada por un follón de asteroides amontonados entre si, necesitaba destruir aquellos asteroides pero no tenía la potencia suficiente para destruírlos.

Pero se percato de que aquellos asteroides tenían unos conectores purpura, y sabía con que destruírlos.

Fue hasta un distribuidor de esferas purpura, agarro toda una fila de aquellas esferas y las lanzo contra el montón de asteroides.

Estallaron y pudieron pasar al siguiente campo.

··

Hicieron todo el mismo recorrido de destruir asteroides y disparando cazas, avanzaron hasta llegar a un extremo taponado de asteroides en un enorme asteroide.

Dispararon varias esferas purpura hasta que pudo explotar el montón de asteroides que taponaban la entrada a aquel asteroide.

··

Entraron por encima del asteroide, necesitaban buscar algún lugar seguro para poder escapar del imperio, habían muchos agujeros donde esconderse pero ninguno era lo suficiente como para poder meterse dentro.

Los cazas empezaban a volver.

Han tenía que tomar una decisión, al final se metió dentro del mas grande que había.

Bajo la nave metiendose en el interior de aquel cráter.

El interior de aquel asteroide era parecido como el estomago de un gusano, entonces de pronto se cerro la entrada como si fuese una boca con dientes.

Aquello no era un cráter, era un gusano de asteroide, y se habían metido de lleno en uno, ahora necesitaban buscar la forma de hacer que abriese la boca.

Fueron mas abajo y empezaron a ir disparando contra las paredes del estomago.

La boca se abrió, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, fueron volando hacía arriba con mucha velocidad.

Salieron de la criatura a tiempo, pero volvió el imperio con sus cazas.

Ahora tenían que salir del asteroide, volvieron a disparar las bolas esféricas de plasma contra un montón de pequeños asteroides, el montón estallo y se metieron dentro cruzando las paredes de piedra.

··

Se metieron de vuelta en el mismo campo y empezo la misma batalla espacial, fue disparando contra los cazas haciendo que se estrellasen contra los asteroides.

Fue haciendo el mismo recorrido hasta llegar a un punto del que no podían salir.

Había un asteroide que les cortaba el paso, pero entonces vieron que aquel asteroide tenía un grupo de conectores purpura, espero el momento a que viniesen los conectores para así poder lanzarles las esferas.

Dio con todos los blancos y destruyo el asteroide, se abrieron paso saliendo del campo de asteroides, pero tenían delante al crucero imperial.

El crucero empezo a ir persiguiendo al Halcón Milenario, pero este seguía esquivando los disparos, entonces Han tuvo una idea, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía el crucero, varios oficiales de la nave observaron como desapareció la nave.

El Halcón se alojo encima del crucero pegado a la cola de proa.

Han espero el momento a que viniese lo que esperaba.

El crucero abrió un compartimento, expulsaron la basura de reserva, entonces Han se separo del crucero y se metió en la basura para pasar de incógnito.

Sin saberlo, estaba siendo perseguido por cazarecompensas.

CONTINUARA...


	34. 34·Dagobah

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 4: DAGOBAH

Luke descendió rápidamente hacía el planeta Dagobah, habían muchas turbulencias y la nave estaba casi a punto de estallar.

No se veía nada, excepto una espesa niebla que lo cubría todo. De pronto acabaron estrellandose en medio de un pantano.

Luke decidió salir y echar un vistazo, quería saber cuan grave eran los daños.

Luego R2-D2 salió también, entonces vino una sacudida que provoco que R2-D2 cayera al fondo del pantano.

Luke se quedo horrorizado.

Pero al final surgió R2 con su minicamara, Luke le mando hacía el barranco, el salto pero R2-D2 fue atacado por una desconocida bestia que se lo comió.

Pero de pronto R2-D2 salió disparado del pantano y acabo cayendo al lado de el, la bestia que se lo comió no le gusto y lo expulso.

Ahora tenían que buscar al tal Yoda del cual le hablo Kenobi como fantasma.

Avanzaron por un espeso camino de bichos, tierra y agua sucia, aquel lugar era una completa jungla.

De pronto fueron atacados por unos murciélagos, Luke saco su sable y los espanto con la luz del sable, a partir de ahora tenían que ir con mucho cuidado.

Luke bajo por un relieve pantanoso, hasta llegar a un lago donde en el centro, había una superficie que subía, pero estaba vigilada por una enorme serpiente.

Saco su pistola y le dísparo a la serpiente desde ahí. Ahora tenían que llegar hacía el otro extremo y de ahí pasar al siguiente camino.

Luke utilizo un gancho para trepar hacía la siguiente superficie pantanosa, mientras R2-D2 utilizo su técnica de andar por el agua para llegar al siguiente extremo.

Luego voló hacía el siguiente camino, utilizo una caja que tenía un interruptor apto para un droide de reconocimiento, lo activo y entonces subió un puente de palos de madera.

Luke corrió por el puente hasta llegar a la siguiente superficie. Pero había un grupo de plantas que taponaban el paso, las rompió con el sable.

Llegaron a un camino que no había por donde pasar por el agua de pantano, entonces Luke se construyo un interruptor, lo acciono, y se elevo una plataforma con otro interruptor. Luego R2 cruzo hacía la columna, pulso el interruptor, y se elevo otra columna, Luke salto sobre la columna pulsando el interruptor, luego se elevo otro puente de palos de madera que conectaba con el siguiente saliente.

Cruzaron el puente y saltaron sobre la plataforma de rocas.

Entonces, en una pequeña casa que había justo delante, salió una pequeña criatura de color verde y con un palo.

Se presento ante ellos diciendo que el era el maestro Yoda.

Luke no se lo creyó y se puso a reír a carcajadas.

Apropositamente, Yoda utilizo sus poderes para levitar la roca en la que estaba sentado Luke, este cayo tontamente contra la tierra.

Ahora si se creía que era el maestro Yoda.

Este le acompaño a su casa para enseñarle lo que hacía falta para ser un jedi.

··

Pasaron un par de horas y Luke estaba preparado para su entrenamiento.

Yoda le enseño el paso de utilizar la Fuerza, movió un muro de palos de madera que estaba puesto al lado de la entrada de un arbolo, cruzaron aquel hueco para adentrarse en la selva y así comenzar su entrenamiento.

Yoda salto hacía un saliente que estaba alojado a unos metros lejos de donde estaba el, Luke tenía que dirigirse enfrentandose a las bestias que aparecían.

Un grupo de murciélagos se le reapareció de repente, saco su sable y los destruyo en varios cortes.

Luego se dirigió hacía Yoda, pero habían nidos con murciélagos dentro, los murciélagos se soltaron y fueron a por el.

Luke destruyo todos los murciélagos y a los nidos con el, ahora completo una parte de su entrenamiento, se dirigió hacía Yoda.

Ahora tenía el que acompañarle a el, mientras seguían su camino por la selva.

Luke utilizo al fuerza para crear un puente de madera, el puente se armo y avanzaron por un pequeño saliente de roca.

Luego saltaron sobre una columna con interruptor, entonces se elevaron mas columnas, ambos saltaron hacía un saliente de rocas que tenía delante una puerta cerrada con barrotes.

Luke utilizo la fuerza para bajar unas columnas con forma de setas, R2-D2 se apoyo encima de las columnas, luego se subieron las columnas a su estado original.

R2 voló hacía una plataforma que había arriba, pulso un interruptor y entonces se abrió la puerta.

Pero entonces vinieron mas de aquellos murciélagos, Luke y Yoda destruyeron a aquellos murciélagos, aquellos animales eran de lo peor.

Ambos entraron por aquel hueco oscuro.

··

Pasaron a un terreno con muchos arboles, Luke escogió uno de los arboles grandes, salto de rama en rama para poder pasarse al siguiente lugar.

Luego utilizo un gancho para poder saltar a la siguiente plataforma, mientras R2-D2 utilizo su técnica de andar por agua de vuelta para poder llegar al otro lado.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado del árbol, había otra pared de palos de madera, rompió el muro con el sable. Ambos cruzaron el hueco.

Yoda le exigió a Luke que continuase por un lugar, donde supuestamente habita el miedo. Luke sentía una extraña perturbación, al final decidió pasar, saco su sable láser preparandose para lo que viniese a por el.

Cruzo un puente de plataformas iguales a las columnas con interruptores, saltaron hacía un relieve de las paredes montañosas del lugar.

Luego cruzo de nuevo hacía una plataforma en pendiente, luego subió de relieve en relieve hasta llegar a un camino que parecía sospechoso.

Cruzo el camino hasta llegar a una sala con varias parceles de piedra alejadas entre si, de pronto se sintió una extraña perturbación de oscuridad alrededor de aquel lugar.

Entonces apareció una figura con el mismo aspecto que Darth Vader, pero no era el, era un producto del miedo que había cobrado con vida.

Luke y Yoda se enfrentaron al falso Darth Vader, intentaron de encestarles unos golpes con los sables, pero este no paraba de saltar y saltar.

Ambos se montaron sus propias plataformas, subieron hacía lo alto de aquel parcel de piedra, llegaron a donde se encontraba Darth Vader, pero entonces el volvió hacía abajo.

Volvieron a bajar, cuando Luke se encaramo cara a cara con el, de un solo golpe del sable, lo desintegro en polvo, aquello era solo una ilusión, un producto del miedo que le hizo hacerse enfrentar, ahí tenía lo que quería Luke para poder enfrentarse al verdadero Darth Vader.

Yoda sonrío, había logrado superar su prueba.

Cuando desapareció Darth Vader, se abrió la puerta enrejada.

··

Al final llegaron a donde estaban, donde Luke había aterrizado en el planeta, su nave el Ala-X estaba hundíendose a momentos.

Yoda le explicó que utilizando la fuerza se lograba mantener la firmeza y lograr el esfuerzo máximo.

Luke utilizo sus casi poderes para poder levantar la nave, pero fue en vano, la nave se hundió mas de la cuenta.

Pero entonces Yoda utilizo toda su fuerza para poder levantar la nave, el tuvo la bastante voluntad para sacar la nave del pantano y ponerla en el suelo.

Luke no estaba casi preparado para tomar ese riesgo, necesitaba buscarlo por su propia voluntad.

Después de reparla, Luke se dispuso ir en busca de sus amigos, sintió que estaban en un grave peligro.

Entonces apareció Yoda acompañado del fantasma de Obi-Wan Kenobi, le reprocho mirando como testarudamente se iba a enfrentar a Darth Vader para vengarze de su muerte.

Luke y R2 se montaron en la nave, la nave descendió partiendo al espacio.

Ambos miraron sabiendo que había algo mas en el, que era igual a su padre, el anterior Skywalker.

CONTINUARA...


	35. 35·Trampa en la ciudad de las nubes

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 5: TRAMPA EN LA CIUDAD DE LAS NUBES

Luke se dirigía al planeta Bespin, donde supuestamente estarían sus amigos, y también en peligro.

Descendió a la ciudad de las nubes, aterrizo en el hangar de una fortaleza flotante.

Salió de la nave para observar el ambiente, había un sol ensordecedor que cubría todo el lugar, de pronto se alguien que gritaba.

Se volteo y observo a dos soldados de asalto colocados en una esquina de las paredes del hangar, ambos se percataron de el y empezaron a disparar.

Luke saco su sable láser, ahora que estaba entrenado para ser un jedi, esquivo sus disparos y se los devolvió a ellos, por cada disparo, un soldado caía al vacío.

Luego R2-D2 se dirigió a ese lugar, fue volando, activo unos interruptores, y descendió de la otra parte una rampa que se transformo en un puente.

Luego el droide volvió y ambos cruzaron el puente.

Luke armo un par de piezas que las montó para formar un interruptor, R2 se conecto con el interruptor y se abrió la puerta.

··

Entraron en una sala de mando, de pronto varios soldados imperiales empezaron a caer del techo, sacaron sus pistolas y dispararon contra Luke.

El saco su sable y los enfrento con el. Después de acabar con ellos, pensó que necesitaba salir de aquel lugar antes de que viniesen mas soldados.

R2 activo un interruptor que había en un costado, se abrió un compartimento que tenía dentro una caja, Luke arrastro la caja hacía un conector, luego Luke destruyo un panel que había delante de la puerta, la monto y puso la creación en la parte auxiliar de la caja, eran los componentes para una torreta.

Luke se montó en ella y empezo a disparar contra la puerta enrejada.

La puerta estallo y ahora pudo pasar.

Luke recorrió todo un pasillo lleno de soldados, se enfrento a ellos con su sable láser mientras se abría paso.

R2-D2 abrió la puerta apretando un interruptor.

··

Luke entro en una sala oscura, recorrió todo un pasillo de plataformas enrejadas, camino hasta el centro, y de pronto una oscura figura apareció desde el otro lado, Darth Vader apareció con su sable láser rojo oscuro.

Ambos se enfrentaron a un duelo mortal de espadas.

Luke casi le dio y entonces este salto hacía un saliente del circulo, R2 activo un interruptor y unos vapores nocivos salieron de los salientes, Vader resulto casi herido por eso, entonces salto de vuelta a la plataforma del costado, dejo abierta la puerta para que lo siguiese, desapareció metiendose en una puerta, luego vinieron un grupo de soldados por la misma puerta, Luke se defendió de sus disparos devolvíendoselos a ellos, ahora tenía que pensar como hacer para llegar al otro lado.

Se monto en un controlador de grúa, agarro a R2 con la pinza y lo fue llevando hasta ahí. Este se conecto con un interruptor, luego un puente se conecto con ambas plataformas.

Luke cruzo el puente y ambos se metieron por aquella oscura puerta.

··

Salió al exterior, pero en el interior de la sala de maquinas de la fortaleza, Luke avanzaba mientras Vader escapaba saltando sin parar.

Luke subió volando con la ayuda de un ventilador, luego cruzo una rampa que se movió lateralmente.

Se encontró con el devuelta, pero este salto hacía un saliente, Luke dio a un ventilador y subió hacía arriba, luego cruzo unas plataformas y Darth Vader seguía corriendo, luego utilizo una rampa que subía y bajaba, luego se encontró con el devuelta, y entonces se metió por un hueco oscuro, lo siguió.

··

Salió en otra sala de maquinas pero mas pequeña que las otras, se enfrento a Vader devuelta, pero este salto hacía arriba en un costado, Luke se armo su propio puente, pero entonces vinieron tropas imperiales que caían del techo.

Luke se enfrento a ellos mientras se abrió paso hacía arriba para coger a Vader, entonces devuelta hacía atrás apoyandose en un relieve del costado.

Entonces R2 se conecto con un interruptor, se activaron los paneles y como paso antes, unos vapores nocivos lo cubrieron completamente, Vader se resguardo escapandose por un compartimento secreto.

R2 subió por una columna elevadiza, se conecto arriba con un interruptor y se abrió la puerta secreta de Vader, Luke la cruzo pero entonces se cerro antes de que pasase R2, ahora Luke estaba solo.

··

Luke salió por otra rara oscura sala, de pronto apareció Vader acompañado de un par de soldados, ellos dispararon contra el, pero Luke esquivo sus disparos.

Cuando los soldados no estaban, Vader paso a una estrategia que no había usado hasta ahora.

Con la ayuda de la fuerza, le tiro contra el un grupo de trozos de chatarra, pero Luke hizo lo mismo y se lo devolvió.

Pero Vader tenía bastantes trozos de chatarra, volvió a tirarle otro trozo, pero entonces Luke volvió a hacer lo mismo. Pero por alguna razón, el objeto fallo y fue lanzado hacía una vidriera grande que había encima de el, la vidriera conectaba con el exterior, y en cuanto se rompió, la fuerza gravitatoria se llevo a Vader, luego se llevo también a Luke consigo.

··

Luke se despertó después de un buen rato, se encontró frente a frente con Vader, este era el combate final, el que destinaría el destino de los dos, ambos hicieron un frenético combate mortal de espadas mientras avanzaban por toda una sala de maquinas oscura con un puente que cortaba hacía ninguna parte.

Luke estaba llegando al final, estaba rodeado, de pronto una maniobra hizo que Vader cortase la mano de la espada de Luke.

La mano cayo al vacío.

Luke estaba tan dolorido que empezo a agonizar de sufrimiento, se alejo yendo por un estrecho puerto de mando pequeño para escapar de el.

Entonces Vader le contó que el era su padre, para probarlo, saco una foto en la de el como Anakin Skywalker y su mujer Padme Amidala, su madre.

Luke no se lo creía.

Pero Vader le exigía que se uniese a el al lado oscuro.

Pero Luke le tomo pelo y se cayo al vacío, cayo atravesando un agujero, luego empezaba a bajar como si fuese un tobogán.

Paro en un momento, pero entonces se abrió la exclusa de aire, y Luke cayo hacía abajo.

Pero pudo agarrarse a uno de los soportes de la fortaleza, se quedo tendido bocabajo.

CONTINUARA...


	36. 36·Huida de la ciudad de las nubes

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 6: HUIDA DE LA CIUDAD DE LAS NUBES

El Halcón Milenario voló dirigiendose hacía una fortaleza que flotaba en los soleados cielos de Bespin.

Aterrizo en el hangar principal en la capital de la ciudad.

Han fue recibido por su antiguo Landó Calrissian, el y un par de oficiales les acompaño dentro del edificio de la capital.

Durante el camino hacía la sala de juntas, C-3PO se detuvo al ver a un droide de su propia clase entrar en una habitación extraña. Entro pero no fue lo que parecía.

Landó activo un interruptor y se abrió la puerta, pero dentro no estaban los senadores de la Alianza Rebelde, estaba Darth Vader delante al final de la mesa.

Han le disparo, pero Vader esquivo sus disparos con sus poderes. Luego todos fueron rodeados por un grupo de cazarecompensas, les entregaron las armas y se rindieron.

··

Acompañaron al grupo para presenciar como iban a congelar a Han en carbonita, para así poder entregárselo a Jabba el Hutt.

Han se tiro al hoyo y se congelo al instante. Una pinza saco el cuerpo de Han pegado e inmovilizado en un muro de carbonita, estaba vivo dentro aún.

Cuando los cazarecompensas se lo llevaron, Landó llamo a los refuerzos.

··

Cuando salieron, los oficiales de Landó detuvieron a las tropas imperiales, ahora ambos tenían que lograr que los cazarecompensas no se llevasen a Han.

Se pusieron a perseguir el rastro de Boba Fett, pero un grupo de tropas de asalto les cortaba el paso, Boba Fett bajo una escalera permitiendo que no pudiesen subir, Landó activo una palanca y permitió que se activasen las escaleras, subieron y siguieron persiguiendo al cazarecompensas.

Le siguieron el rastro entrando en una sala, ambos entraron y se pusieron a combatir en una lucha de disparos.

Landó le disparaba pero Fett lo tenía todo bajo control, al final un disparo le dejo imbatido, se alejo de ellos dispuesto a volver con sus tropas cazarecompensas.

Boba Fett activo una palanca y escapo por una puerta, le siguieron por toda una serie de pasillos cruzados, el cazarecompensas no se detenía por nada.

Estaba a punto de salir al hangar donde se encontraba su nave, no podían dejar que saliese al exterior, de pronto otro grupo de tropas de asalto les cortaron el paso, consiguieron detener a las tropas de asalto, luego pasaron por la puerta de delante.

Boba Fett descargo al congelado Solo en el Esclavo 1, luego el se metió también.

El grupo llego pero fue demasiado tarde, la nave despego rumbo al espacio, fracasaron se llevaron a Han hacía Jabba el Hutt.

Ahora que no tenían a Han tenían que lograr al menos de salir del planeta, se dispusieron volver al Halcón Milenario.

Regresaron por donde habían llegado, de pronto se les presento R2, nadie tenía ni idea de que hacía ahí pero justo ahora lo necesitaban.

Mas tropas imperiales venían para detenerles, pero de pronto se activo un muro de gases nocivos, no podían atravesarlo, pero para un droide si, R2 activo un interruptor y se desactivo el muro de gas.

Volvieron a la cruzada de pasillos, se fijaron en una puerta cerrada, R2 la abrió pulsando un interruptor, entraron a una sala de mantenimiento, estaba repleta de unos extraños enanos que no paraban de requisar piezas de droides, Landó disparo al techo para hacer que se largasen, luego Leia bajo una palanca y bajaron por una cinta las piezas de C-3PO, le montaron y volvió a funcionar, ahora estaban todos, excepto uno.

3PO abrió una puerta que había al lado, entraron y sin darse cuenta habían soldados y oficiales imperiales, ambos se pusieron a atacar a base de disparos, ganaron los rebeldes.

Luego cruzaron un pasillo circular, ahí se encontraron con mas soldados de asalto, les dispararon y siguieron su camino, cruzaron la esquina y se encontraron con un grupo de soldados disfrutando de una cena, les dispararon antes de que cogiesen ellos sus pistolas, tenían que buscar una forma de llegar arriba.

Landó se puso uno de los cascos, luego se metió en un ascensor, se puso delante de la cámara y lo reconoció, todos subieron hacía arriba.

··

Llegaron a un hangar pero no era el que buscaban, al fondo habían mas soldados de asalto, los soldados se percataron de ellos y se pusieron a dispararles.

Ambos se pusieron a atacarles, pero venían mas que caían del techo, estaban todos enfrentados entre si en una cruzada terrible.

Luego Landó activo un gancho, subió y fue directo al otro extremo. Todos hicieron lo mismo pero los droides no podían, así que Landó se subió a una grúa, la pinza agarro a ambos droides y los arrastro hacía el.

Landó subió por otro gancho, ahí bajo una palanca y entonces bajo un pequeño ascensor, ambos se montaron en el y subieron arriba.

Hicieron todo el recorrido de aquel relieve en las paredes de aquella torre, delante había una cinta, pero tenía un componente que hacía que no dejase pasar a ningún droide, Landó paso y activo un botón que había mas adelante.

Funciono y los droides pudieron pasar.

De pronto se percataron de que no había camino donde seguir, entonces R2 voló hacía delante, pulso un interruptor y subieron por encima unas plataformas, cruzaron y de pronto bajaron mas tropas de asalto que caían de arriba.

Se enfrentaron a ellos pero seguramente vendrían mas de la cuenta.

C-3PO cruzo y se puso delante de un interruptor, entonces se abrió la puerta. Pero detrás habían mas soldados y esta vez era peor porque no dejaban de venir por todas partes

Se encaminaron contra ellos mientras no dejaban de disparar.

Cruzaron hacía la derecha y se encaminaron con otro pequeño batallón.

Mas adelante, había otra vez la trampa del muro de gases nocivos, R2 lo atravesó y desactivo el muro para que pudiesen pasar los otros.

Cruzaron por la esquina y se metieron en una sala de maquinas, Landó disparo contra un conector y entonces se activaron un par de palancas, Landó y Leia bajaron las palancas y se veía afuera, en el hangar, que se activo una rampa que conectaba con la torre, estaba ahí, el Halcón Milenario.

Doblaron por la esquina.

Salieron afuera listos para partir a un lugar seguro, pero no fue tan fácil, vinieron mas soldados de asalto preparados para no dejarles salir.

Se abrieron las puertas y se metieron como pudieron, la nave partío directa para salir de Bespin.

Todos rieron entusiasmados, pero de pronto Leia sintió que Luke estaba en peligro, sabía donde buscarle.

Luke estaba todavía encaramado a un cable por debajo de la fortaleza, la nave se apoyo encima y Luke cayo por un hueco.

Ahora se dispusieron volver con la Alianza, para así poder buscar a Han.

CONTINUARA...


	37. 37·Final: El imperio contraataca

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

ESCENA FINAL: EL IMPERIO CONTRAATACA

El grupo pudo regresar con la Alianza Rebelde, se hospedaron en una base de mando ubicada en una cierta parte de la galaxia.

Dentro, Leia pensaba entristecida en Han, mientras a Luke le estaban reparando la mano, le iban a apuntar una mano cibernética.

Un medico droide le coloco la mano a Luke, parecía ir bien pero tenía sus defectos, el medico fue a buscar una de sobra por si acaso.

Luego Luke se dirigió hacía Leia, miraba entristecida por la ventana, esperando saber donde se encontraba Han, ambos se juntaron observando las estrellas.

Mientras, Landó y Chewbacca se propusieron buscar el rastro de los cazarecompensas y así salvar a Han.

La nave despego dirigiendose hacía alguna parte de la galaxia.

Luke saco su mano del hombro de Leia, de pronto se percato de que la mano se le salió del lugar y se quedo pegado en su hombro.

Luke intento de sacárselo pero aquella mano estaba viva, se quedo atorada en la cabeza de R2, la agarro pero se salió de nuevo y Luke cayo encima de C-3PO.

La mano se quedo enganchada en la pata de R2.

Todo el grupo de naves se movieron dispuestas a volver hacía el siguiente planeta en donde estuviesen alojados todos ahora.

CONTINUARA...


	38. 38·El palacio de Jabba

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 1: EL PALACIO DE JABBA

Una lanzadera imperial salió de un crucero y se dirigió hacía la nueva Estrella de la Muerte.

Entro y aterrizo en el hangar, habían cientos de soldados y oficiales esperando la visita del señor de la oscuridad.

La puerta se abrió, y salió Darth Vader vaporizado por los gases de la nave, descendió hacía el suelo de mármol y metal, se dirigió a un oficial de mando y le reprocho acerca de lo vagos que eran los ingenieros.

Vader le dio mala cara, luego se fue dirigiendose hacía sus aposentos, el oficial quedo tan estremecido que se fue con otro oficial para que le diese ánimos.

··

Mientras tanto en Tatooine, C-3PO y R2-D2 se dirigían al enorme palacio de Jabba el Hutt, se juntaron delante de la puerta. 3PO llamo a la puerta, de pronto por un agujero salía una minicamara robotica, los observo detenidamente. Los droides le dijeron que querían entrar para emitir un mensaje al todopoderoso Jabba el Hutt. El hombre que estaba detrás les abrió la puerta, pasaron dentro.

Mas atrás, Leia y Chewbacca esperaban el momento, decidieron actuar ahora.

Se colocaron delante de la puerta, se abrieron las cámaras y al ver que eran intrusos en el territorio de Jabba, les disparo a través del rabillo.

Leia y Chewbacca les dispararon a ambas cámaras, luego la puerta se abrió como no tenía defensas ahora.

Pasaron por todo un pasillo lleno de extrañas criaturas y droides, de pronto, por unos conductos salieron los guardias personales de Jabba, los atacaron con hachas, pero ambos les detuvieron con sus pistolas, luego cerraron los conductos para que no viniesen mas.

Se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, la única manera de abrirla era siendo un caza recompensas, necesitaban buscar un disfraz.

Leia observo una extraña habitación, dentro había un puesto de mascaras de caza recompensas, Leia bajo la palanca y se coloco en la cabeza una mascara de caza recompensas no muy particular, pero servía.

Volvieron a la puerta, se colocaron delante de la cámara, la cámara lo reconoció y les abrió la puerta.

Subieron por las escaleras y se encontraron con la siguiente sala, de pronto se fijaron que había un extraño encapuchado merodeando por arriba, bajo de un salto y se mostró tal como era, era Luke Skywalker convertido en jedi.

De pronto aparecieron mas guardias gamorreanos, Luke se dirigió a los conductos mientras Leia se ocupaba de los guardias.

Luke cerro los conductos y no pudieron volver a entrar, Leia y Chewbacca atacaron a los guardias gamorreanos.

Luego Leia utilizo la misma mascara para permitir abrir la siguiente puerta, la cámara lo reconoció y les permitió pasar.

··

Entraron en una sala de celdas, la puerta de delante estaba cerrada por una enorme reja, necesitaban buscar la forma de abrirla, había un panel de mandos en una celda, pero estaba vigilada por un guardia.

Luke utilizo un extraño componente para crear una plataforma, Leia subió encima de la plataforma y luego Luke utilizo la fuerza para subirla, Leia salto sobre un saliente, luego salto dentro de la celda, se enfrento al guardia y lo venció, luego se abrió la puerta, ambos activaron los paneles y se abrió la reja, pero había un muro de metal que les cortaba el paso, necesitaban buscar una forma de destruírlo.

Entonces Leia volvió al puesto de mascaras de caza recompensas, agarro un par de detonadores, lo tiro contra el muro de metal, se engancho magnéticamente y al minuto estallo, ahora tenían el paso libre.

Entraron por una sala pequeña, había un conducto y salió otro guardia, Leia y Chewbacca se enfrentaron a el mientras Luke cerraba el conducto.

Luego se dirigieron a la puerta, estaba cerrada y la única manera de abrirla era una columna de paneles de energía.

Luke agarro el hacha del guardia y rompió las partes en que se dividía la columna, luego que se destruyeran todos los paneles se abrió la puerta.

Pasaron por un pasillo de plataformas levadizas, saltaron esquivando las plataformas trampa, se dirigieron a la salida y ahí se enfrentaron a un par de guardias, ambos les tiraron a los huecos de las plataformas trampa.

Bajaron por las escaleras, se encontraron con una sala que parecía un laboratorio.

Se fijaron que los droides amigos estaban encerrados en unas jaulas de cristal, había un par de guardias gamorreanos custodiando a los droides, se percataron de la presencia de intrusos y se dirigieron a detenerlos.

Ambos les detuvieron, ahora tenían que planear como sacar a los droides.

Construyeron un componente, luego lo llevaron arrastrando con la fuerza, lo metieron en una ranura y se bajaron las jaulas, los droides pudieron salir.

Luego ambos droides pulsaron ambos interruptores para poder abrir la puerta, se abrió y pasaron al siguiente lugar del palacio.

Subieron por las escaleras para poder llegar arriba, Luke se fijo que había dos guardias custodiando la puerta, necesitaban una distracción, entonces Luke prendió una radio que estaba colocada en un extremo.

Se prendió la radio y se encendió una música que dejo hipnotizado a los guardias, luego pasaron desapercibidos por la puerta.

··

Entraron en una sala de relieves pasadizos, de pronto aparecieron mas guardias por un conducto, los demás se enfrentaron a ellos mientras Luke se ocupaba de construir un puente para subir arriba, Luke se ocupo de cerrar un conducto pero había uno mas arriba y no dejaban de venir muchos mas guardias gamorreanos.

El puente estaba hecho y ambos pasaron hacía arriba, pero se percataron de que no había como llegar al otro extremo, entonces R2 voló hacía el otro extremo, encendió un interruptor y se abrió una rampa que paso al otro extremo.

Llegaron al otro extremo pero la puerta estaba cerrada, necesitaban que al abriesen un droide de protocolo, C-3PO se dirigió al interruptor y abrió la puerta.

Ambos pasaron antes de que viniesen mas guardias.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta dirigirse a una sala vacía, de pronto se fijaron que ahí estaba el congelado Han Solo, necesitaban liberarle de su prisión.

Entonces Leia volvió al puesto de mascaras de cazarecompensas, se puso una mascara y se la indico delante de la cámara, lo reconoció y se desactivo el estado en criogenizacíon de Han.

La estatua carbonizada bajo, y salió despedido de su trampa.

Leia lo levanto, estaba inconsciente después de estar mucho rato congelado, Han abrió los ojos y observo quien era el que le saco.

Leia orgullosa de verle con vida, se dirigió a el y lo beso apasionadamente.

De pronto se oyeron unas risas extrañas. Se abrió una cortina y apareció el mismiso Jabba el Hutt acompañado de su sirviente Bib Fortuna.

Resulto ser todo una trampa.

Jabba le pidió a los guardias de entregarle a el a Leia, a los demás les tiraron por un compartimentos secreto.

Entraron en una extraña cueva, y no estaban solos, una enorme bestia llamada Rancor estaba a punto de comérselos, necesitaban buscar algo lo bastante grande como para poder vencer a aquella bestia.

Aquella bestia iba a por los seres orgánicos, así que los droides se dirigieron hacía unos conductos que habían en unos extremos.

Abrieron los conductos, y salieron unos guardias gamorreanos, el Rancor le parecieron muy apetitosos aquellos cerdos humanoides, agarro a ambos guardias y se los llevo por delante de la puerta enrejada de salida.

Se puso a comérselos pero no era bastante como para detenerle, entonces Luke se percato de unas cajas inflamables que había delante de la celda, le pidió a los que tenían pistolas que disparasen a las cajas, Han y Chewbacca dispararon a las cajas y estallaron provocando una gran onda expansiva.

La puerta de emergencia cayo aplastando al Rancor, lo vencieron.

Jabba estaba disgustado, así que ordeno que los capturasen.

Un grupo de guardias escoltaron al grupo.

Luego Jabba miro a Leia y tuvo una idea.

Después de unos minutos, la vestío hacíendola parecer una esclava.

CONTINUARA...


	39. 39·El foso del Sarlacc

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 2: EL FOSO DEL SARLACC

Después del lío que se montaron en el palacio, Jabba reunió a un grupo de soldados y a una barcaza para llevarles a lo mas recóndito de Tatooine para llevarles ante el todo poderoso Sarlacc, una criatura infernal que vive bajo tierra y se alimenta de todo lo que le cae encima de su enorme boca.

Leia estaba encadenada con una cadena en el cuello, agarrada por Jabba, los droides se había convertido en unos mediocres sirvientes.

Los demás se los habían llevado a un esquife para sacrificarles directamente al interior del Sarlacc.

Sacaron una tabla para tirarles, Luke fue el primero, observo lo asquerosa criatura que era el Sarlacc.

Jabba dio la orden de tirarles al foso.

Luke dio un gesto en clave hacía uno de los guardias que resultaba ser Landó.

Landó afirmo haciendo el mismo gesto.

Luego Luke le dio claves a R2 que se subió a la azotea de la barcaza.

Un guardia esquife le tiro pero Luke no se cayo, simplemente se quedo haciendo acrobacias en la tabla.

Luego R2 le tiro el sable, el guardia esquife agarro el sable sin saber que era, Luke cayo detrás de el, y le pidió que le diese su sable, le dio y luego Luke lo empujo.

Los demás se liberaron con la ayuda de Landó. Ahora todos se prepararon para contraatacar.

Luke destruyo a los demás guardias y acciono unas palancas que activaban una rampa que conectaba con el siguiente esquife.

Por la barcaza, varios guardias sacaron sus pistolas y empezaron a disparar formando una muralla de contraataque.

Luke paso al siguiente esquife donde se encontraban Han y Chewbacca.

Ambos se enfrentaron a los guardias de la barcaza, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para que recibiesen un simple disparo de pistola.

Necesitaban un arma mas grande.

Luke paso al siguiente esquife, ahí estaba el caza recompensas Boba Fett, acompañado de dos guardias gamorreanos.

Han y Chewbacca se enfrentaron a los guardias mientras se ocupaba de Boba Fett.

Dio un par de golpes con su sable pero este saltaba con su mochila cohete. Luego dio una voltereta apuntando hacía Han y los demás, pero Luke le golpeo por su mochila cohete, su mochila se descontrolo y este salió volando hacía la barcaza, choco contra la pared, luego cayo hacía la arena donde fue devorado por el Sarlacc, luego la criatura eructo después de comérselo.

El grupo de guardias de la barcaza seguían disparando, tenían que buscar un arma precisa para poder destruírlos, Luke desarmo unas cajas que habían en el anterior esquife, las armo y formo un par de torretas, Luke y Han se montaron en las torretas y apuntaron hacía los guardias, acabaron con el grupo de una vez, pero aquello solo era el principio de un primer batallón.

Luego otro esquife salió, acompañado de dos guardias de esquife y uno gamorreano.

Luke salto sobre el esquife y venció a aquellos hostiles guardias. Luego utilizo un trozo de la barcaza para armar una plataforma, ambos se montaron en la plataforma y saltaron sobre un extremo de la barcaza.

Luke activo un par de palancas, y por mas adelante salieron un grupo de tres salientes, ambos se montaron en los salientes y cruzaron todo el recorrido hasta buscar una forma de meterse dentro del barco.

Cruzaron hasta llegar a un conducto secreto en la popa del barco, varios guardias saltaron sobre ellos para impedir que entrasen, Luke levanto unos componentes de energía, tenía que situarlos de la misma manera para hacer que se abriese la puerta.

Luke utilizo una palanca para girar los componentes, una vez que estaban ya iguales, se abrió la puerta y se metieron dentro.

··

Se metieron en una sala llena de cajas de municiones, la puerta estaba cerrada y había un grupo de guardias vigilando la siguiente sección del barco.

Luke destruyo las cajas y las utilizo para montar una torreta, utilizo la torreta para destruir la puerta, luego vinieron todos los guardias y Luke utilizo también la torreta para librarse de los guardias.

Pasaron a otra sección y ahí se enfrentaron con los demás guardias que sobraban, después los droides salieron de su escondite al ver que se libraron de sus opresores.

Luego C-3PO utilizo un interruptor para activar una rampa que los llevaba hacía arriba.

Se montaron en la rampa y subieron al siguiente piso de la barcaza.

··

Entraron en una sala que estaba toda vacía y no había forma de salir, necesitaban buscar la forma de abrir aquella puerta.

Luke aparto una caja para así descubrir un gancho, Han subió por el gancho y llego a un saliente de arriba, atrás había una caja, Han la llevo arrastrando y la tiro abajo desmontandola en pedazos.

Luke utilizo ahora las piezas que estaban tiradas en el suelo para transformarlas en un par de radios, luego coloco un extraño artilugio en el techo que parecía que iba ahí.

Entonces se abrió un compartimento secreto que había en el suelo, era un panel con un grupo de botones en el suelo, aquella era la forma de abrir la puerta, Luke paso siguiendo el rastro de los círculos iluminados para formar así una escala.

Pulso todos los botones y se ilumino toda la habitación, se convirtió en una discoteca, luego la puerta se abrió y salieron un par de guardias gamorreanos, la música que salía de la radio los distrajo y así pudieron pasar desapercibidos a la siguiente sección de la barcaza.

Se encontraron con Jabba en persona, de pronto Leia le ato su cadena por el cuello estrangulandole fuertemente, Jabba se desmayo después de tanto forcejear.

Luego Leia se dirigió a R2 y con la ayuda de una pequeño tazer le corto la cadena.

Ahora que estaban todos se dirigieron a arriba para poder buscar un transporte y así poder escapar de aquel vehículo infestado de criminales.

··

Subieron arriba y se enfrentaron al ultimo pelotón de guardias de esquife que quedaban, se enfrentaron a todos ellos mientras se abrían paso por la azotea del barco.

Primero tenían que liberarse de todos aquellos malhechores destruyendo el barco, y Luke encontró la forma.

Se dirigieron hacía el otro extremo del barco, Luke se dirigió a los generadores del barco, puso unas cajas inflamables al lado, luego las disparo y se destruyo el vidrio protector, ahora estaban indefensos pero necesitaban buscar una manera mas poderosa de destruírlos.

Luke utilizo partes de la bóveda del barco para armar unas escaleras y poder subir arriba, todos subieron y siguieron enfrentandose a mas guardias.

Llegaron a los mas alto y ahí utilizaron la torreta principal para destruir los generadores y entonces así explotaría el barco.

R2 se conecto con la torreta, ahora estaba en marcha.

Luke se monto en la torreta le disparo al centro de ambos generadores, los generadores explotaron después de tanta sobrecarga.

La barcaza empezaba a desbordarse, todos los guardias cayeron al fondo.

Han, Chewbacca y Landó saltaron hacía el esquife que dejaron antes.

Luke agarro a Leia y ambos se encaramaron con una cuerda hacía el esquife.

Los droides por accidente se cayeron al fondo de las dunas.

Landó utilizo una pinza magnética para levantar a los droides de la arena.

La barcaza exploto y luego se dirigieron hacía por donde habían venido.

CONTINUARA...


	40. 40·Persecucíon en Speeder

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 3: PERSECUCÍON EN SPEEDER

Una lanzadera imperial descendió sobre el espeso bosque de la Luna de Endor.

Luke y Leia salieron de la nave y se escondieron detrás de un tronco caído para vigilar los actos del enemigo.

Luke saco los prismáticos y observo a un soldado de asalto forestal arreglando su speeder.

Leia le dio la orden de cubrirse mas adelante, Luke estúpidamente tropezó llamando la atención del soldado que había abajo.

El soldado no vio nada pero sintió de todas formas que alguien le estaba vigilando, se monto en su speeder y salió corriendo en busca de refuerzos.

Ambos quisieron bajar pero se dieron cuenta de que estaban atorados en medio de dos troncos caídos que les tapaban el camino.

Luke rompió un par de plantas y utilizo las piezas para formar una plataforma, Leia se monto en la plataforma y luego Luke la subió con sus poderes, Leia paso al otro lado y luego se subió a otra plataforma que hizo balanza con otra que estaba al lado de Luke.

Luego Luke se monto en la plataforma que se elevo y salto hacía delante, luego ambos se dirigieron al ultimo tronco y Luke se armo unas escaleras para subir por el tronco y así llegar al otro lado.

Ambos avanzaron por una zona vacía, de pronto aparecieron atravesando el bosque, un par de soldados de asalto montados en sus speeders.

Los soldados se percataron de los intrusos y salieron de sus vehículos para atacarles. Luke y Leia derrotaron a los soldados y luego se montaron en sus speeders.

Ambos hicieron toda una corrida a lo largo del bosque que se convirtió en un circuito.

Por detrás de ellos aparecieron otro par de soldados montados en speeders, hicieron toda una corrida para atraparles.

Les dispararon a los soldados pero eran demasiado escurridizos, esquivaban los disparos cada vez que tomaban una curva o atravesaban un grupo de arboles o cuando les apuntaban unas torretas de defensa, el bosque había sido invadido por ellos, así que era normal que estuviese plagado de trampas.

Luke y Leia les pudieron adelantar para así poder derribarles de un disparo, el motor de sus speeders se rompió y ambos salieron volando impactandose contra las baldosas de tierra que había en ambos extremos de una parte del bosque.

Ambos se detuvieron en otra zona vacía, eran sectores donde se dividía la carrera, de pronto fueron atacados por un grupo de soldados de asalto y también había un AT-ST.

Luke se dirigió al vehículo de dos patas, utilizo sus poderes para sacar al soldado de adentro y apoderarse del vehículo, lo utilizo para destruir el generador del campo de fuerza que le permitía separar ambos sectores del bosque.

El generador se destruyo y con ello el campo de fuerza también. En otro sitio, una de las columnas que generaba un campo de fuerza mas potente, se destruyo, si destruían cada generador de los campos de fuerza restantes, se destruiría ese también.

Luego Luke y Leia volvieron a montarse en los speeders y continuaron con la carrera.

Hicieron todo el mismo recorrido, pero ahora el objetivo era destruir tres soldados de asalto montados en speeders.

Luke y Leia intentaron de adelantarles, pero ellos conseguían despistarlos a ellos.

Uno por uno empezo a ser alcanzado hasta que ya no quedo ninguno mas corriendo.

Luego se detuvieron en otro sector, en este no paraban de caer de arriba varios soldados de asalto, sacaron sus armas y estos empezaron a dispararles sin parar.

Luke se percato del generador, necesitaban otro AT-ST, pero no había, pero entonces se percato de que mas arriba había algo.

Luke le pidió a Leia que subiera por el relieve, ella subió, luego utilizo un gancho para subir a lo alto de un árbol, acciono una palanca, luego una grúa fue llevando una caja hasta tirarla sobre el césped, eran las piezas para formar un AT-ST.

Luke utilizo sus poderes para armar el vehículo, funciono y se monto en el, luego lo fue llevando hasta el generador, empezo a dispararle a cada uno de los paneles de plasma que tenía, después de varios disparos, el generador estallo.

Otra columna estallo.

Luego Luke salió del vehículo y con Leia volvieron a montarse en los speeders.

Hicieron de nuevo el mismo recorrido del circuito del bosque.

El objetivo cambio, ahora eran cuatro soldados montados en speeders. Eso les daba algo de lograr destruírlos a tiempo.

Luke se encargo de la mitad y Leia se encargo de los otros.

El plan funciono y lograron vencer a ambos soldados.

De nuevo, se detuvieron en otro sector, esta vez había otro AT-ST, Luke utilizo de nuevo tal y como hizo con el anterior con sus poderes, el soldado salió despedido y Luke se monto en el vehículo bípedo. Lo dirigió contra el generador y lo destruyo.

Otra columna mas exploto, faltaba una y se abriría la puerta.

De nuevo el mismo recorrido, pero cambio de objetivo, ahora eran cinco soldados montados en speeders.

Luke y Leia intentaban de destruirles a todos como pudieron, lograron vencer a unos cuantos, pero aún eran demasiados.

Después de hacer un gran recorrido, lograron vencer a todo ese grupo.

Lograron llegar al ultimo sector que era donde tenía el campo de fuerza que se estaba abriendo poco a poco.

Necesitaban otro AT-ST para poder destruir el ultimo generador, Luke cruzo un puente que había mas adelante, las piezas que necesitaba para el AT-ST estaban metida en una jaula de troncos, no podía romperla a no ser que bajase la jaula, Luke utilizo una palanca giratoria que había al lado, con ella pudo bajar la jaula, cuando se bajo la jaula pudo armar el AT-ST.

Dirigió como pudo el vehículo bípedo hacía el generador, cruzo difícilmente el puente, pero logro atravesarlo con seguridad, luego lo llevo al generador y ahí pudo destruírlo, entonces se destruyo la ultima columna, ahora pudieron pasar a ese extraño lugar que se escondía por medio del campo de fuerza.

··

Acabaron en una base imperial, se adentraron por un campo hasta llegar al lado de aquella base, buscaron la forma de entrar para poder destruírla desde dentro.

Luke y Leia arrastraron un bloque de energía hacía una ranura, mas adelante se activaron unas palancas, era las llaves para abrir el ascensor que los llevaba hacía arriba.

Cruzaron por una rampa y hasta llegar al siguiente ascensor.

Llegaron a la azotea y ahí se encontraron que detrás de la base, había un AT-AT vigilando el puesto, el vehículo se percato de ellos y empezo a dispararles, pero como era tan lento, no podía darles perfectamente.

Luke se percato de que al lado de aquel gigantesco armatoste, había cuatro columnas de energía, necesitaban destruírlas porque a lo mejor destruían también la base.

Luke acciono cuatro palancas que había en ambos costados de la base, entonces se desactivaron las defensas de las columnas.

Luego Luke utilizo un trampolín para saltar encima del AT-AT, se monto en el vehículo y lo utilizo para disparar a ambas columnas, el vehículo era un poco lento así que no podía moverlo demasiado.

Disparo a cada una de las columnas, estallaron pero no paso nada con la base.

De pronto subieron un par de paneles con ambas palancas, era el sistema de autodestrucción de emergencia.

Luke y Leia accionaron las palancas, de pronto la base empezo a estallar, consiguieron destruir la base pero ahora como salían ellos.

Se montaron en el ascensor y consiguieron bajar, se cubrieron detrás de unos arboles, entonces la base exploto.

Ambos celebraron la victoria.

CONTINUARA...


	41. 41·La batalla de Endor

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 4: LA BATALLA DE ENDOR

Durante el camino, Luke y Leia se encontraron con Han y los demás, ahora que estaban todos listos se fueron a buscar la base imperial.

De pronto Chewbacca olió a algo que le pareció demasiado tentador. Se dirigió corriendo desesperado como un perro, era un hueso que estaba colgando de un hilo.

Han se dio cuenta de que aquello era una trampa y fue directo a impedir que Chewbacca lo tocase, todos fueron también.

Chewbacca agarro el hueso y todos cayeron encima del otro, aquel tironeo llamo la atención de unas extrañas y monas criaturas, los ewoks.

C-3PO se levanto y ambos ewoks quedaron asombrados al verle, todos se quedaron arrodillandose ante el como si fuese un dios, el droide les pidió que les llevasen a su hogar, y así acordaron.

··

3PO les explico a los ewoks, la historia acerca de como Darth Vader venció a Obi-Wan Kenobi, los ewoks se quedaron aterrados, pero entonces acordaron vencer a aquel infalible enemigo, decidieron unírse con la Alianza.

Leia intento de complacer a Luke que fuese con ellos, pero el tenía otros planes, se marcho sin casi despedirse.

··

Mas tarde, observaron desde lo alto de las casa árbol de los ewoks, la base que proporcionaba la energía del escudo a la nueva Estrella de la Muerte.

Ambos se dirigieron a llegar a la base, fueron andando por los campañas de los ewoks, decidieron pasar al siguiente árbol, pero estaba cortado, entonces el ewok Wicket paso a través de un pequeño compartimento secreto y llego al otro lado, monto los engranajes para así levantar el puente, ambos cruzaron el puente y siguieron al pequeño ewok.

Doblaron por la izquierda y llegaron a un paso que estaba cortado, entonces Han bajo una palanca que había dentro del compartimento de un árbol, una grúa llevo una caja y luego la tiro contra el suelo rompiendose y liberando el contenido.

Han armo una plataforma de gancho, todos saltaron, pero los droides no porque no tenían pistolas, así que Wicket volvió a armar el puente, el puente se levanto y ambos droides pudieron pasar.

Cruzaron bajando las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a un patio con una mesa de cuadrillas de colores, de pronto se percataron de que habían puestos de gancho en los costados de la plataforma elevadiza, entonces aparecieron soldados de asalto que llegaban desde abajo, utilizaban los ganchos para subir. Han, Leia y los demás se enfrentaron a ellos pero seguían viniendo mas, Han dejo que los otros se ocupasen de los que ya estaban mientras el destruía los ganchos.

Destruyo todos los ganchos y los demás cayeron al vacío.

Ahora les tocaban a ellos de bajar pero como.

Han destruyo unas piezas de juego que habían en la mesa de cuadrillas, luego las volvió a armar pero formando un conector de dos púas.

Luego Wicket se subió al árbol utilizando el compartimento secreto, acciono una palanca y una pinza mecánica agarro el conector que lo llevo hacía arriba, luego lo arrastro hacía un conector que estaba delante suyo.

Entonces la plataforma elevadiza del árbol apareció. Todos se subieron a la plataforma, accionaron los botones y la plataforma empezo a bajar.

··

Acabaron en un bosque silencioso y fresco, pero de pronto se percataron de la presencia de mas soldados de asalto del bosque, se enfrentaron a ellos antes de que pidiesen los refuerzos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta enorme de troncos que había, estaba cerrada, necesitaban buscar una manera de abrirla.

Wicket volvió a meterse en un compartimento secreto y empezo a subir a lo alto de la copa del árbol, el ewok acciono un botón y una grúa con un escáner dibujo la silueta de un gancho en el suelo, luego Han se engancho con el gancho y este salto al relieve.

Han acciono una palanca y se bajo la puerta y se elevo una rampa para permitir que subiesen los demás.

Saltaron hacía el otro lado y de la copa de un árbol bajaron mas soldados de asalto, Han y los demás acabaron con ellos.

Luego cruzaron un lago y saltaron hacía el otro extremo, de pronto se percataron de que habían mas soldados de asalto, estos estaban descansando, les dispararon antes de que actuasen, pero temían que volviesen mas.

Han se dirigió hacía las dos puertas que había, estaban ambas cerradas, necesitaban al menos que abriesen un par de cada.

C-3PO se dirigió a un interruptor que había en el costado, se activaron tres botones en la puerta izquierda, luego aquella puerta se bajo para dar con otra aún mas difícil.

Luego Wicket subió a lo alto de la copa de un árbol, acciono una palanca, y como paso antes, una grúa fue llevando una caja que luego la tiro revelando una plataforma de gancho.

Podían utilizarla para saltar al relieve, pero que pasaba con los droides, entonces Han se dirigió hacía a la otra puerta, armo una rampa de troncos y ambos pudieron andar hacía arriba.

Han, Leia, Chewbacca y Wicket pulsaron los botones mientras los droides pulsaban los de la otra puerta, ambas puertas se bajaron.

··

Cruzaron todo el bosque hasta llegar a un paso cortado, de pronto venían mas soldados de asalto que salían de la hierba.

Necesitaban pasar al otro lado, ahí se encontraba la base imperial, entonces decidió utilizar una catapulta que estaba delante suyo, se monto en la catapulta y empezo a lanzar las rocas contra el enorme muro de troncos.

El muro se rompió y vino un grupo de soldados imperiales acompañados de un AT-ST. Han utilizo la catapulta para lanzarle una roca al vehículo.

Sufrió tanto el golpe de la roca que el soldado salió despedido del vehículo, luego Han se monto en el AT-ST, lo dirigió mientras disparaba contra todos los soldados que venían.

Llegaron a la base y este empezo a disparar contra todo lo que se le venía por encima, también habían varios AT-ST, utilizo el mismo para destruírlos, pero estaba tan dañado por el golpe de la roca lanzada por la catapulta, que con solo unos disparos el vehículo ya se estropeo.

No tenía otra forma de vencerles, excepto otra catapulta que también estaba colocada ahí mismo. Se monto en la catapulta y lanzo varias rocas hacía los dos AT-ST.

Salieron despedidos los soldados, luego antes de que volviesen a montarse en las maquinas, les lanzo las mismas rocas, quedaron aplastados.

Después de un buen rato lograron vencer a todo el batallón de soldados que había afuera, pero ahora necesitaban lograr que se abriese la puerta de la base.

Han se subió al tejado y luego tiro una caja, la caja estallo en mil piezas, luego las armo para formar un interruptor, luego C-3PO activo el interruptor y se abrió la puerta.

··

Bajaron por una rampa hasta llegar a la sala de mando de la base, se enfrentaron a todo un grupo de soldados imperiales y oficiales que les estaban esperando, luego desactivaron la energía de la base y el pasillo con la sala del motor quedo inmune, ambos pasaron a través del pasillo, activaron unas bombas y luego salieron corriendo porque en cuestión de minutos iba a explotar.

Salieron de la base y se cubrieron detrás de los matorrales, la base exploto en mil pedazos, eso significaba que el escudo de la nueva Estrella de la Muerte estaba desactivado.

Todos celebraron la victoria, pero de pronto una de las antenas justo sobre Han, todos quedaron indecisos.

CONTINUARA...


	42. 42·Lucha con el Emperador

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 5: LUCHA CON EL EMPERADOR

Una lanzadera imperial aterrizo sobre la azotea de una nueva base imperial, por otro lado, un AT-AT se estaciono delante de la base, alguien por dentro iba a salir.

Darth Vader salió del ascensor acompañado de dos mediocres soldados imperiales. Se dirigió al segundo ascensor para recibir a un invitado especial.

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y apareció Luke Skywalker siendo escoltado por un oficial y varios soldados.

Al parecer se había entregado el mismo.

Luego el oficial le entrego el arma personal del detenido, un nuevo sable de láser, Vader lo removió y parecía que estuviese vacío, todos se echaron a reír.

Vader miro con escepticismo a Luke. El respondió con una sonrisa incrédula.

Después, decidió llevárselo a la Estrella de La Muerte, para presentárselo ante el Emperador, para verificar si era posible hacer que se una al lado oscuro o no.

··

Llegaron a la nueva Estrella de la Muerte.

Vader acompaño a Luke a los aposentos del Emperador Palpatine.

El Emperador volteo su silla mostrando su aspecto, una autentica aberración del mal.

Ambos esperaron saber que iba a pasar, si lo iba a elegir enfrentarse a su padre, Darth Vader, o unirse a los sith.

Pero resulto que todo era una trampa y el Emperador lanzo una ráfaga de rayos a través de sus manos, Luke se estaba muriendo electrocutado, aquello era el peor de todos los poderes que tenían los lord sith.

Vader se quedo dudando, iba a matar a su hijo, o dejar que el Emperador hiciese lo que hiciese, al final decidió salvarlo y se puso delante de los rayos del Emperador.

Palpatine se detuvo al ver que Vader salvo a Luke.

Ambos echaban chispas y humo de lo calcinados que estaban.

El Emperador no tuvo mas remedio que acabar con los dos.

Ambos tres sacaron sus sables láser, se prepararon para batirse a duelo.

Se dieron un buen par de golpes de espada, pero no eran suficientes, El emperador era demasiado fuerte.

Ambos dieron un corte doble pero el Emperador salto antes de tiempo.

Luke se dirigió hacía el, pero el Emperador volvió a utilizar su técnica de los rayos, Vader no sabía como salvarle, entonces se percato de que estaba bastante distraído, dio la vuelta y atizo su sable sobre el Emperador, pero no le hizo mucho efecto.

Salvo a Luke de morir electrocutado, pero el Emperador aún se mantenía en pie.

El Emperador los esquivo, salto sobre una rejilla de arriba y se dirigió a un piso exterior de la sala. De pronto aparecieron soldados dos de la guardia real del Emperador, ambos hombres encapuchados de rojo y armados con lanzas se dirigieron a ellos para atacarles.

Vader los estrangulaba con sus poderes mientras Luke les atacaba con su sable por la espalda, ahora tenían que perseguir de vuelta al Emperador.

Vader saco un ventilador que había en un conducto de ventilación y lo utilizo para que ambos pudiesen subir.

Avanzaron por la rejilla y se dirigieron a un extraño suelo de paneles. El Emperador electrocuto el suelo de paneles, haciendo que se volviesen mortales al tocarlos.

Pero luego al parecer algunos paneles se desactivaban al momento dejándolos en blanco, Vader cruzo los paneles aún no electrificados, llego hasta el Emperador pero este salto sobre los paneles que se desactivaron enseguida.

Luego el Emperador utilizo sus rayos contra Vader, ahora le estaba electrocutando a el, Luke hizo lo mismo que hizo su padre y ataco al Emperador por la espalda, pero igualmente no le hizo mucho efecto.

Luego salto de nuevo esta vez dirigiendose al motor de la sala, ambos saltaron para seguirle, pero observaron que por detrás salieron otros dos soldados guardias. Ambos dieron un golpe de espada a cada uno.

Luego volvieron a derrotar al Emperador.

Lo siguieron y volvieron a hacer su ataque impecable de espadas, Vader casi le da un ataque con su espada al Emperador pero este lo esquiva, luego vuelve a utilizar su técnica de rayos, Luke lo hace lo mas pronto posible y golpe al Emperador con su sable pero lo sigue esquivando, era intocable.

Siguieron al Emperador hasta otra sala, se dirigieron contra el al ver que no tenía escapatoria, pero resulto que era una emboscada y salto hacía arriba, mientras venían mas guardias, ambos les dieron un golpe de espada y acabaron con ellos.

Ambos tenían que subir a arriba de aquel relieve, entonces se percataron de que había una plataforma móvil en columna, pero no funcionaba, entonces Luke tuvo una idea, combinar ambos poderes jedi para poder levantar la plataforma.

Se montaron en la plataforma y ambos utilizaron cada uno de sus poderes para hacer que la plataforma subiese hacía arriba.

Saltaron sobre uno de los gemelos de relieve, el Emperador estaba delante, empezaba a ponerse demasiado débil.

El Emperador volvió a utilizar su técnica de los rayos pero esta vez contra Luke, ahora el hijo se estaba electrocutando de nuevo por tercera vez, Vader salto hacía el otro lado ahora que como claro estaba distraído electrocutando a Luke, le dio un golpe esta vez en otra parte, mas o menos le hizo efecto pero no hizo que muriese, electrocuto un momento a Vader para castigarle por ese movimiento, luego volvió a saltar hacía abajo.

Estaba intentando escapar pero continuaron siguiendo, estaba intentando de escapar en medio de una batalla, definitivamente el Emperador estaba perdido.

Se detuvieron delante del ascensor, dieron varios golpes tremendos con sus espadas, el Emperador seguía manteniendose firme.

El Emperador no tuvo mas opción que dar su ultimo suspiro, electrocuto a Luke pero esta vez a un nivel muy letal, pero Vader pudo detenerlo agarrándole por la cintura, mientras lo hacía se estaba electrocutando el mismo, pudo acabar con el tirándole al vacío, el Emperador exploto provocando una súbita tensión de energía.

Pudieron vencer al Emperador pero Vader se estaba muriendo, Luke decidió llevarle a casa con los demás, la Estrella se estaba rompiendo debido al ataque provocado por los rebeldes.

··

Luke lo llevo arrastrando hasta la lanzadera, pero Vader no quería, no aguantaría mucho, entonces decidió al menos que lo viese por ultima vez esta vez con su verdadero aspecto.

Pero entonces Vader cayo y murió tranquilamente, Luke se despidió de el y luego se llevo su cuerpo consigo para darle el entierro que merecía.

Salieron con la lanzadera en dirección a Endor.

CONTINUARA...


	43. 43·Ataque a la 2º Estrella de la Muerte

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 6: ATAQUE A LA 2º ESTRELLA DE LA MUERTE

Toda la flota de la Estrella de la Muerte salió del hiperespacio y se preparo para atacar sobre la nueva Estrella de la Muerte.

Landó acompañado de un extraño amigo rebelde, montaban el Halcón Milenario preparados para atacar sobre el imperio.

El comandante Ackbar dirigía la flota mayor de la Alianza.

De pronto fueron emboscados por todo un batallón de cruceros y cazas estelares, el comandante Ackbar se percato de que todo era una trampa.

Landó se preparo para atacar contra todo el imperio, dirigió el ataque contra los cientos de cazas, bombarderos, y detonadores imperiales, pero el mayor problema eran los cruceros, provocaban que disminuyese el tiempo para poder destruir la Estrella, necesitaba buscar una forma de destruírlos mas rápido.

Fue a un puesto de esferas de plasma púrpuras, agarro unas cuantas y se dirigió de vuelta hacía donde estaban los cruceros.

Busco donde detonarlas, entonces pensó en lanzarlas contra las torres de mando del puesto principal del crucero.

Lanzo una bola de plasma contra una de las torres, la torre estallo y empezo a disminuir la energía del crucero.

Luego volvió a lanzar otra esfera contra la otra torre, funciono y esta vez fue tan fuerte que el crucero cayo rompiendose en partes, empezo a caer hacía el abismo de la galaxia.

Ahora que sabía como destruir los cruceros, empezo con todos para así poder dirigirse a la nueva Estrella y destruírla desde el interior.

Recorrió todo el campo de batalla lanzando bolas de plasma a todas las torres de los cruceros.

Con el ultimo que lanzo, estaba asegurada hasta ahora la victoria.

El comandante Ackbar y sus oficiales celebraban la victoria, pero la batalla todavía no había terminado, Landó y su amigo se dirigieron hacía la Estrella de la Muerte.

Se metieron por un hueco siendo acompañados por varios Alas-X. Dispararon contra todas los conductos que tenía aquel pasillo para así poder abrirse paso.

Había algunas vigas que les cortaba el paso, les dispararon pero los restos que dejaban alrededor les tapaba la vista, pero lo peor era que venían varios Cazas TIE por diferentes partes de las brechas del pasillo.

Siguieron su camino por los conductos de la Estrella de la Muerte, de pronto acabaron en un extremo de conductos de gas, mas adelante habían un par de torretas que vigilaban el puesto, destruyeron las torretas al percatarse de que mas adelante estaban los conectores purpura, lanzaron varias bolas de plasma hacía los conectores, como las bolas iban manualmente a su objetivo, era fácil guiarlas, las bolas chocaron contra los conectores y provoco que se destruyesen las torretas, ahora que tenían el camino libre siguieron su recorrido.

Salieron de aquel extremo y aparecieron en otro, en aquel sector de la Estrella, la salida la tenían bloqueada por un campo de fuerza, pero también había una puerta que se cerraba automáticamente, pero encontraron la forma de abrirla, habían mas conectores, así que lanzaron un par a cada lado de la puerta para así destruir el campo de fuerza, lanzaron las bolas contra los conectores y se pudo destruir el campo de fuerza, siguieron pasando por los conductos.

··

Pasaron por otro pasillo de conductos, esta vez era mucho mas estrecho así que había que ir con mucha precaución, luego llegaron a otro extremo en el que tenían la misma puerta de antes, pero los conectores eran cañones que lanzaban misiles.

La nave disparaba contra los misiles y luego en el ultimo segundo lanzaban las bolas de plasma, la estrategia funciono y pudieron abrirse paso de vuelta.

Al final llegaron a la sala del generador, para destruir el generador, tenían que destruir los grupos de conectores en forma tazer que salían de las paredes, cuando salían les disparaban lo mas rápido que podían para que no se volviesen a esconder.

Lograron destruírlos a todos y luego la barra protectora del generador quedo indefenso, destruyeron la barra y quedo el soporte, lanzaron una bola de plasma contra el soporte y provoco un corto circuito en los sistemas, la Estrella estaba a punto de explotar.

Pudieron destruir el generador pero el mayor problema era el fuego que cubría toda la Estrella, pusieron el Halcón al máximo y salieron pitando de la estación.

El fuego los tenía agarrados por la cola, tenían que salir a tiempo o se los llevaría la explosión.

Destruyeron las vigas que les cubrían el paso, ese también era otro problema.

Pasaron por todos los pasillos que cruzaron para así poder llegar a la salida.

Lograron salir de la Estrella a tiempo, Landó y su amigo celebraron la victoria mientras volvían a la flota.

Entonces la Estrella exploto haciendo una bola de fuego tan enorme que se veía desde la luna de Endor.

Los ewoks celebraban la victoria, se pusieron a bailar poniendose los cascos de los soldados de asalto que atacaron.

Han y Leia se pusieron a bailar pero de pronto algo les dio, y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Wicket los observaba desde los arbustos.

CONTINUARA...


	44. 44·Final: El retorno del jedi

LEGO: STAR WARS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

ESCENA FINAL: EL RETORNO DEL JEDI

Luke llego a la luna de Endor y lo primero que hizo fue dar un funeral a su padre, puso el cadáver de Vader en una cama de troncos, luego con una antorcha la prendió fuego para que se quemase el cuerpo y se esparciesen las cenizas.

En ese momento, se visualizo el fantasma de Anakin Skywalker de verdad, tal y como era, observo detenidamente que estaba muerto, se despidió de su hijo Luke, y el hizo lo mismo.

··

En todo el espacio, toda la gente celebraba la victoria por haber derrotado al imperio, varios Alas-X pasaban lanzando fuegos artificiales.

En la cabaña árbol de los ewoks, todos los ewoks se pusieron a bailar para celebrar la paz en el universo.

Algunos se encontraban con los demás después de haber pasado por el final de la guerra, Han se encontró con Landó y ambos se estrecharon la mano de la forma en que ellos sabían.

Luego Luke y este se encontró con su hermana Leia y con todos los demás.

Chewbacca se alegro de ver a Landó y lo recibió con un empujón de barriga.

Después Luke se encontró con las tres personas a las que les deseaba suerte, los fantasmas de Obi-Wan, Yoda y Anakin estaban todos reunidos observando la fiesta.

Luego todos se reunieron para formar una silueta de familia.

FIN

**Gracias a todos los colaboradores por estado siguiendo este resumen.**

**Ahora continuare con otra cosa.**

**Me despido Dimitrix.**


End file.
